Remembering your love
by karensevani
Summary: Caroline has a past with the Mikaelson's, the one she does not remember. Klaus and his sibilings finally find her and they all want her back, but lots of complications come across their paths. Caroline does not know about the existence of vampires, were wolves, and witches...not yet anyways. How will her reaction to everything be? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1:Background

**A/N:My second Fan Fiction! Hope you like it, fingers crossed. I'm just telling you from the beginning that the story will be changing to a different plot maybe like after 10 chapter, I don't know I'm not sure, but stick around and see. **

**Here it is...**

Caroline sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill, waiting for Tyler to arrive. He was always late and she was getting tired of having to wait on him. Matt always kept her company, given that he was her best friend.

"Tyler late again?" He asked cleaning the counter where she sat.

"Yep..." She responded disappointed. "He never comes at the correct time! It just frustrates me, that I'm the one to wait on him."

"Care, I know that Tyler can be a jerk sometimes, but I know that he truly loves you and I'm sure that he has a perfectly good reason to be late...again." Matt told her giving her a smile. She sighed and she dropped her head on the counter.

"Maybe your right..." She paused, then she took her head up. "But what if your wrong? What if right now he is rushing over here, but because he was having a good time with another girl and he realized that he had a date with me! I just..." She exclaimed aggravated.

"Caroline, just relax, that is not the case, ok?" He explained handing her a shot of tequila. "Here drink this, it will calm you down."

She grabbed the shot and she drank it, feeling the burning sensation of the alcohol go through her throat. She shook her head making a weird face.

"Can you give me another one?" She asked putting the glass down. Matt shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you are underage. Its against the rules and... I don't know...illegal!" He exclaimed making her giggle.

"Well, worth a shot." She expressed turning her chair when she heard the door open. Unfortunately it was not him, but it was someone she had never seen before. She quickly rotated her chair again to Matt's direction with a confused expression.

"Matt..." She whispered. "...do you know who he is?" She asked moving her head towards the front entrance. Matt took a quick glance at the door and noticed that it was not only one but four people standing there, very strange.

"You mean him, and the other two guys and the girl." Matt responded. Caroline looked from the back of her shoulder and she realized that it was not only one but four strange faces. She then faced Matt again and she nodded.

"Sorry, but I have no idea who they are. Have never seen them around." Matt replied confused. "I wonder who they might be though."

"Me too, they don't seem as if they are from around here." Caroline added. Suddenly, they all appeared at the bar counter, each of them taking a seat. One of them took a seat next to her, he looked like he was in his early 20's and he had curly blonde hair. He turned to face her giving her a smile and then he opened his mouth.

"Hello, mate I would love a glass of Bourbon, and keep them coming." He spoke, and Caroline noticed that his accent was not an American accent, it was a British accent, which only made him even more hot.

"For me too." The one seating next to him added. He seemed a little younger than the other.

"I would like a margarita." The girl said she looked the same age as Caroline. And finally she glanced at the last one who sat next to the girl, he seemed as if was the oldest of them all, but still he was hot. Caroline kept thinking; Matt nodded and then he went to serve the four strangers.

The one seated next to her turned to face her with a smirk. "And what is your name beautiful?" He asked making her blush.

"Uh... Caroline..." She paused then she met his eyes. "and who are you?"

"I'm Klaus...and these are my siblings, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah." He replied motioning to his siblings in order. Kol stood up and he walked towards Caroline grabbing her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"My pleasure meeting you, Caroline." Kol seductively said, making Caroline giggle. Then she quickly took her hand away.

"Hi." She stated nervous. Rebekah came next.

"Hello." She said nervous.

"Now my lovely sister, how are you suppose to make friends if you don't at least try." Elijah expressed walking towards the circle that surrounded Caroline. He halt in front of her and he smiled.

"Hello Caroline, I'm Elijah Mikaelson, and we have just arrived here. I'm sorry if we interrupted your evening or made you feel uncomfortable by my brothers imprudence." He stated giving his younger brothers death stares.

"Not at all, Elijah. I'm always happy on meeting new people." She smiled and then she looked at Rebekah.

"Would you be attending Mystic Falls High School?" She asked.

"Um..." She did not know what to respond. She was not sure if they were going to attend school after all.

"Yes she will." Elijah responded for her.

"That's great! I can show you around and we can hang out after school. You are going to love it here!" Caroline exclaimed happy.

"Yes of course." Rebekah replied with a huge smile.

"Whoa, is that a smile on Bekah's face!?" Kol cried out while chuckling. Rebekah's smile faded away quickly and then stared at his annoying brother with hate.

"Whose Bekah?" Caroline asked confused. Rebekah turned to face her, "I'm Bekah, that's how my siblings call me."

"Here are your drinks." Matt then interrupted placing the drinks where they were all standing.

"Thank you Matt." Caroline replied and then she saw them all rush to grab their drink. Then she noticed that Rebekah was the same age as her and that it was illegal to give her a drink.

"Matt..." She whispered.

"What's wrong Care..." He answered getting closer to her.

"Rebekah is the same age as me... how come you gave her alcohol?" She asked confused. Matt glanced up to look at Rebekah, realizing that Caroline was right.

"Well, she is already drinking it so, I'll just be careful next time." He replied getting back to his normal standing position. Caroline nodded and then she turned to face the Mikaelson's again, but found that they had all left to a booth except for Klaus who he was still seating next to her.

"So why are you here sitting alone on a Saturday night?" He asked while taking a small sip of his drink.

"I was suppose to meet my boyfriend here, but it seems as if he had something better to do tonight." She replied disappointed.

"Its his loss, because you are beautiful and you shouldn't have to be waiting around some guy who doesn't deserve you. Now how many times has he done this?" He asked intrigued by the situation. Caroline was about to answer when she heard her boyfriend from behind.

"Hey Care, sorry I was late. Got caught up in something with my mom." He explained. Klaus let out a laugh noticing how stupid and lame his excuse was; he was totally fucking around.

"It's ok Ty, you are now here. As always, just late all the time." Caroline uttered with a hint of anger. Tyler turned her to face him planting a kiss. She gave in for a second and then she removed him.

"I promise I won't be late ever again." He lied. Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"And how many times have you said that Tyler?" She asked while her voice began to rise. Klaus stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone, it seems as if you two need to discuss somethings in private." He added and then he walked away, going towards his siblings where they sat on the booth.

"You know what ,I can't have this argument again Tyler, at least not here!" She explained while she grabbed her purse and she walked away. Tyler took a deep breath and then he followed her outside.

"Caroline wait up!" He called out from behind, but Caroline kept walking. She had already heard all those lame excuses, hearing them again will just make her lose it. Tyler began to run, until he caught her hand making her stop.

"Caroline, you can't possibly be mad at me for being late." Tyler said with confusion.

"Yes Tyler I can because you have been late for our dates for almost 3 months in a row! 3 Months Tyler!" She yelled at him as she pulled her arm away from his embrace.

"I thought that you understand. I already told you that my mom has been off for sometime because of my father's death!" He screamed annoyed. Caroline shook her head and made an 'agh' face expression and then she turned around and kept walking. Tyler came up to her again, stopping her.

"Now what did I say wrong!?" Tyler asked almost out of breath.

"Tyler... at first you told me you were being late because your mother had suffered a great accident and that you were taking care of her. Now you have changed the whole story that it was because your mom has been off because of your father's death, which he had been dead for almost a year now!" She exclaimed furious pushing him aside.

"I just don't want to hear it anymore! Leave me alone for today, tomorrow we can talk." She uttered and then she began to walk. Tyler stood there not knowing what to do, if he should keep going after her, or if he should stay.

Suddenly, he felt someone walk up to him, stopping right behind him. He turned around to see that it was the guy who was talking to Caroline. His face and body tensed up as he approached him.

"Hello mate." Klaus said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Tyler stated annoyed.

"Well you see, I was just walking when I came upon a couple who began to argue about someone being late to their dates..." Klaus explained. "...if I had any say in it, I would say that you are cheating on her." Klaus added.

"You don't know anything, so I suggest that you keep your mouth shut, if you don't want me to do it!" Tyler yelled getting angry by the minute. Klaus put his hands up in defeat and he began to laugh.

"No need to pick a fight mate. I'm just telling you what's best for Caroline." He explained putting his hands down.

"You don't know Caroline and what's best for her!" Tyler yelled making the attempt to punch Klaus but he miserably failed as Klaus caught his fist twisting it and making him go down on his knees.

"You have no idea how much I know her. And if you try to pull this little stunt again, the next thing twisting in my hand will be your heart!..." He paused and then he looked him in the eye.

"You will not speak of this with anyone, just when you see me you will remember this event, but will not be able to say anything!" Klaus compelled Tyler and then he flashed out disappearing in a second.

Tyler stood up and then he left to go back to his home with a blank expression on his face. His wrist was very hurt, but for some reason he did not know why.

* * *

"Niklaus, did you take care of your business?" Elijah asked as Klaus approached their booth.

"Yes and no. That Tyler kid is going to make everything harder for us." Klaus added raising his hand for the waiter to come attend them.

"What do you mean Nik?" Rebekah asked.

"What I mean is ,that Tyler will be getting in the way of getting Caroline back." Klaus answered with a bit of frustration.

"But Nik, we have to get her back that is what we promised." Kol expressed leaning in on the table.

"I know, it will get a little more challenging, but I think we can mange. I mean we are 1000 years old, we can get our way without even compelling." Klaus added with a smirk. The waiter arrived at their booth and Klaus ordered a shot of tequila for everyone, because after all the problems they managed to stay put.

"So, now what's the plan, my dear brother?" Elijah asked leaning back.

"First of all, Rebekah.." He turned to face her. " You will be attending high school like a regular teenage girl and you will become best friends with Caroline." Rebekah nodded enthusiastic with the idea of going to high school and getting her best friend back. She thought about 2 years ago and how she had meant Caroline in California. They had spent all year together, but unfortunately Caroline had to leave a little earlier then what she planned because of the problems they had with Mikael. He wanted to kill her and all that Rebekah could do was move Caroline and her mom back to her home town and hide them from the evilness of Mikael.

"_Rebekah! What are you talking about!"Caroline cried out._

"_I'm just telling you that you have to leave because it is far much too dangerous for you to be near us." Rebekah exclaimed with sadness. _

"_How come we can't all leave together, fight this together!?" She asked giving her best friend a great hug._

"_Caroline we have to deal with this and I promise that after this horrible nightmare is over ,we will go back and find you! Now you can have a moment with Nik, but then you must leave with your mother back to your home town." Rebekah explained. _

Kol's laughter suddenly brought her back from her flashback. She looked confused at her brothers, what was so funny to them.

"What's so funny?" She asked giving death stares to all of them.

"Oh nothing my dear sister..." Kol replied with huge grin. "Just that I will be joining you in your wonderful dream of high school."

"What!?" Rebekah yelled out. "No no no no no no! No no! No! Nik you can't do this to me! Its the only place I was going to be away from him!" Rebekah exclaimed annoyed and furious.

"I'm sorry Bekah, but we have to have him out of the house!" Klaus added. "We can't put him in a day care center because he will just drain the babies out, and high school is the next best thing."

"That's right little sister." Kol said with so much delight.

"You both are going to be held responsible for what ever damage he causes!" Rebekah exclaimed and then she stood up and she left the grill furious. They always found ways to make her life miserable.

"I think that went rather well." Klaus stated while drinking his shot of tequila.

"Lets all just hope that by tomorrow's news there won't be any news about a massacre." Elijah expressed as he drank his shot.

"Oh don't worry if its not because of Bekah, it will be because of me." Kol added sarcastically. Elijah and Klaus both stared at Kol.

"You should think before you act Kol... I mean if you don't want to be in a box." Klaus advised him. Kol's smile faded away.

"Fine you win." Kol managed to say through his clenched teeth.

"Now that's more like it." Klaus said while he grabbed his second shot and drank it.

* * *

Caroline's mom woke her up at the time Tyler had come. She panicked at first and then she hopped in the shower not wanting Tyler to see her all dirty and messed up.

"Mom tell him I'll be right down." She yelled from the bathroom.

"Ok honey." Liz said as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Tyler she will be down in a minute. She was still asleep when you arrived and she decided to take a shower before you can have the chance to see her." Liz informed him making him smile. Caroline still loved him which was a good sign at the moment.

After an hour of waiting, Caroline had walked down stairs all freshened up and beautiful as always. The only thing missing was her genuine smile, the one that she always greeted him with. She sat down on the opposite side of him and then she faced him.

"Honey I'm off to my shift, don't wait up on me, I might not even make it this night." Liz exclaimed from the outside.

"Ok mom good luck." She screamed and then her attention was fully on Tyler.

"You may begin with your lame excuses." Caroline stated. Tyler sighed, was she really still on that?

"Caroline, I already told you what happened, it was first because of the accident but these past few days she has been remembering my dad. Why don't you believe me?" He asked moving closer to her. Caroline stood up and she stepped back.

"I find it hard to trust you Tyler, because you used to be a jerk who always played with girls feelings. I was even surprised to think that you would keep a clean relationship with me, but now I know that I might be wrong." She explained. Tyler stood up in front of her and he grabbed her hands.

"Care... you know that I love you very much, why would I play with you?" He asked staring deep into her eyes. She quickly faced down not knowing how to answer.

"Care..." He gently grabbed her chin and he pushed her head up so that she could meet his eyes. "I love you." He said moving closer to give her a kiss. Caroline moved back a little and then she smiled.

"I love you too." She mumbled and then they kissed for what seemed for hours.

Tyler stepped back and then he stared at her , happy that they resolved their problems.

"You know what? We should go to the movies and not watch it because we are kissing." Tyler stated making Caroline laugh.

"That sounds like a plan." Caroline said and then they both left to go and 'watch' a movie.

* * *

Caroline had arrived to school, remembering yesterday's events. Make- up sex was surely better then normal sex. She then got off her car and she walked towards the entrance where Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, and Tyler waited for her.

"Hey." She told them while waving her hand and smiling.

"Hey Care." They all simultaneously greeted. Caroline gave a kiss to her boyfriend and then she grabbed his hand walking into the school.

"I loved our date yesterday." Tyler told her in her ear seductively. Caroline giggled.

"Me too." She responded making her way to her locker. "See you after history." She told him before giving him a goodbye kiss.

She opened her locker and she began to collect her history books that weigh over 11 lbs. Right before she closed her locker a familiar voice filled the air.

"Hello Caroline." She turned around to find Rebekah with a huge smile.

"Hey!" She responded. "So let me see your schedule!" Caroline uttered putting her hand out. Rebekah dug into her purse and she took her schedule out, handing it to Caroline. She analyzed it and then she let out a small laugh.

"That's awesome Rebekah!"

"What's awesome?" She asked confused.

"We have all our classes together!" Caroline exclaimed very cheerful.

"That is awesome!" She added. "So aren't we suppose to already be in first period?" She then asked noticing that the hallways were empty.

"Shit!" She shrieked. "Come on follow me." Rebekah walked behind her entering a class.

"Hello Mr. Saltzman, I'm very sorry for being late... but I brought you a new student!" Caroline expressed barging in. Rebekah slowly entered and she walked to his desk.

"Good morning." She simply said handing him her schedule.

"Ah, Miss. Mikaelson, you may take a seat there in the 3rd row." Mr. Slatzman said pointing at her desk. "Class lets all give a warming welcome to Rebekah Mikaelson." He added standing up.

"As for you..." He pointed to Caroline.

"Please, not the donkey ears!" Caroline pleaded as the whole class laughed.

"You know that rules for being late, and besides they suite you very well." He expressed playfully, making the class roar into more laughter.

"Ha Ha, very funny Mr. Saltzman." Caroline said rolling her eyes while wearing the donkey ears. She took her seat which for her surprise was now next to Rebekah's.

"Your my partner!?" Rebekah exclaimed, thinking this was all way too easy.

"Indeed I am, is there a problem?" Caroline asked concerned. She shook her head with a huge grin.

"Not at all, its actually the complete opposite! This is wonderful!" Rebekah explained then Mr. Saltzman called for their attention to begin the class.

After History they both came out laughing for the whole incident of the donkey ears. Rebekah then stopped making Caroline halt as well.

"Caroline, I know we barely became friends but I was wondering if you could come over to my house today. You know just to hang out?" Rebekah asked afraid of her answer. Just as Caroline was going to speak Tyler arrived putting an arm around her.

"Sorry, um..."

"Rebekah" She told him. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yeah what ever don't care... but Caroline is busy everyday, with me, so she has no time for new friends." He stated making Caroline nudge him on his side of the rib with his elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried out.

"Apologizes!" Caroline told him, getting annoyed by his jerk ways.

"Why? She is nothing to me." Tyler replied. Caroline turned to face Rebekah and she smiled.

"Of course I would love to go to your house." She responded while stepping away from Tyler.

"What the hell Care?!" Tyler yelled out.

"First learn to apologize and act civil with other people and then we can hang out!" She expressed leaving with Rebekah.

"Fuck man, I can't have a break!" He told himself while he roughly hit a locker near him.

* * *

"Lunch is not at all tasty!" Rebekah cried out making a disgusted face; Caroline laughed.

"I know, that's why I bring my own." She said lifting her brown paper bag up in the air.

"Ah, well, its ok, I'm not hungry anyways." She uttered, thinking of blood.

Caroline glanced up and she saw her friends coming her way. "Hey Care." Bonnie said joining them as they all sat down.

"Rebekah this is Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and you remember Matt from the Mystic Grill right?" She introduced everyone and Rebekah nodded at her question.

"Of course the bar tender that gave me alcohol." She said playfully making everyone laugh.

"So, is she going to be the newbie from this pack?" Stefan added. Caroline nodded putting her hand on Rebekah's shoulder.

"Welcome to our group." She told her; Rebekah smiled.

"Thank you, I have never been in a group." She confessed embarrassed.

"Well we are very happy to have you here." Elena said very joyful.

"Care, what happened with Tyler yesterday? You stormed out really mad." Matt asked changing the subject. Caroline sighed and then she began to play with her food.

"Well, Tyler was late again..."

"He was late again Care!?" Stefan interrupted her ;surprised.

"Yes... but he told me that his mom was off because of his father's death, I mean that has to be a lie right? His first excuse was that his mother had an accident and..." She took a breath. "I just don't know what to believe, to be honest."

"I already told you that Tyler loves you and you have nothing to worry about." Matt added trying to comfort her. Caroline nodded in understanding but still not convinced.

"Yes I know Matt, but something has changed from Tyler these pass days too. He gets angry very easy, I don't even know how to have a nice conversation with him but having sex." Caroline exclaimed making everyone make disgusted faces.

"Caroline! Not that information!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yes I know Bon, but I'm serious, I'm not even sure that when he says he loves me its because its true or just because he wants to fuck." She bluntly told everyone.

"Everyone who knows Tyler knows that he loves you very much Care." Elena added, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, lets just hope that he does love me because if its not that way, I don't know what I will do." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

"You know what let's just..." The bell rang cutting Matt off. "..ok let's just go to class." everyone let out a laugh as they got up.

* * *

It was after school and Caroline had left with Rebekah, giving her a ride as well. As they approached her home, Caroline's jaw dropped at the sight of her mansion.

"Whoa! You live here!?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I live here as well as my three annoying brothers." She told her while rolling her eyes. Caroline parked her car in the drive way and then they both got off.

"Oh yeah Klaus, Kol and Elijah?" She said not sure if those were the names.

"Yes those are my brothers, actually Kol was suppose to go to school today, but I bet he was too lazy to even wake up!" Rebekah expressed opening the door. Just as she opened it, she noticed a party was going on in her house. She quickly went in trying to find Kol, which she was sure was behind all of this. Caroline followed her, afraid of getting lost.

"Kol!" Rebekah growled. They passed the living room and no luck, but just as they passed Caroline took another glass as she spotted Tyler. She stopped and then she squinted trying to recognize him, and it was him, and he was kissing another girl!? She felt like her heart had stopped, like everything was crumbling down on her. This can't be happening, what was wrong with him.

She finally regained her conscious and then she took a deep breath, feeling the anger overwhelm her. She began to walk towards him, just when she noticed that he had stood up and he almost left the living room running while grabbing her hand. Caroline's eyes began to tear up because of the hurting and betrayal, but mostly because of the anger.

Rebekah came up to her with an annoyed expression. "Darn Kol, he made a party and that's not the only problem Klaus and Elijah made it too!" She yelled angry but quickly stopped in front of Caroline as she noticed how she was.

"Caroline are you feeling well?" She asked concern. Caroline glanced up at her and then she rushed to give her a hug. At her touch, Caroline gave in, and she desperately began to cry.

"Caroline what's wrong?" She kept asking but Caroline only kept crying. Klaus and Elijah heard her cry, and they both quickly stood up from Klaus' studio and they went out to find her.

They both entered the living room and in the middle of the room, Caroline was hugging Rebekah while crying, and Rebekah was comforting her. Rebekah looked at her two concerned brothers and she gave them a nod, telling them that everything was ok and that they could leave. Klaus and Elijah exchanged looks and then they headed back to their studio.

Rebekah stepped back putting her hands on her shoulder. "Caroline do you want to go to my room and talk about it?" She asked and Caroline nodded with tears still dripping out. Rebekah put her arm around her shoulders and then she leaded them to her room.

When they entered her room Caroline began to cry even more, due to the fact that they were alone now.

Rebekah hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Caroline, you know I'm here for you." She calmly told her. Caroline sat down on Rebekah's bed and then she wiped the tears away.

"I saw Tyler with another girl!" She barely managed to say, while the tears reappeared in her eyes. "I somehow thought that this was happening, but seeing it with my own eyes just makes it worse you know?" She cried out while rubbing her nose.

"Caroline he is a great arse for doing that to you. You definitely deserve better then this." Rebekah told her thinking that Klaus was her better option.

"Yes I know, but I barely opened my eyes and saw that. Gosh I was so blind!" Caroline shouted standing up again putting her hand through her hair in frustration.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rebekah gave a look to Caroline and then she stood up and she went to open the door.

"Nik, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I just need to know if she is ok Bekah." Klaus said with concern filling up his voice. Rebekah smiled and then she gave him permission to come in.

"Caroline, do you remember my brother?" Rebekah asked from behind him. Caroline glanced up and then she quickly turned around embarrassed.

"Yes, and I really did not want him to see me like this!" Caroline exclaimed with a little laughter.

"Its ok love, I've seen worse." Klaus added.

"Well, I'm going to leave you in good hands." Rebekah informed her, making her turn around in surprise.

"What?!" She yelled out.

"I have to go and end this party before it gets out of hand. My immature brother left to god know where and he left all these unfamiliar faces here!" She screamed in annoyance. Caroline then nodded and she sat down on the bed again.

"Ok, but be quick."

"Did I do something for you to dislike me this much?" Klaus asked playfully. Caroline smiled and then she stared at him.

"No I don't dislike you, but right now I'm really mad at men in overall." She answered. Rebekah quietly left the room as they both began to talk.

"What had you all worked up sweetheart?" He then asked.

"Just my cheating boyfriend..."

"Oh well that explains the hating of all men." He giggled, making her giggle as well.

"I mean why do they do that? Why can't they just break up with you and then move on!?" She asked furious.

"Caroline, men that do that are just asses that think they are better than everyone." He told her.

"Yeah, well I learned that the hard way..." She wiped some more tears and she noticed black ink on her fingers. "...and I have wasted perfectly good mascara on him... giving me more reasons to hate him." She expressed cleaning herself up.

"If you want I can buy you a new one?" He offered with a smile. Caroline laughed some more feeling a whole lot better.

"That would be just great..." She kept staring at him, why was he being so nice to her.

Rebekah then came in frustrated. "Agh! Why can't they just understand that when someone says the party is over, it really means the party is over!" She yelled out. Caroline stood up and she walked up to her giving her a great hug.

"Everything will be alright." She told her, and then the two blondes bursted out laughing.

"Nice to see that you are better." She uttered.

"I'm still hurting, but it hurts less. Your brother is really good a cheering people up..." She took a quick glance at him and then back at Rebekah.

"You mean Nik? My brother? They guy sitting on my bed this moment!?" She asked in shock.

"Well, don't act that surprise Bekah! I do have a sensitive side..." He informed her while standing up.

"Hidden way deep down inside of you.." She teased. Caroline laughed at the argument going in front of her.

"Watch what you say Bekah, don't want to say something you will regret." He said it in a singing way and then he left her room to leave the two girls alone.

"So..." Rebekah continued walking towards her bed. "...what are you going to do about Tyler?" She asked laying down on her belly.

"The first thing I'm sure is that I'm going to dump his sorry ass..." Caroline stated very confident of herself.

"That sounds like a pretty good start." Rebekah added while nodding her head.

"But wait first I need to find him cheating on me again, because I need a great reason to break up with him or else he will start bad rumors about me..." She uttered disappointed. Tyler was such an ass whole and only sweet when he wanted. In this case if she breaks up with him, she is sure that he will say that he was the on that broke up with her because of something supposedly stupid she did. She had to be sneaky and smart for this, which is why she would get help from the elder Salvatore, Damon.

**A/N: First chapter how did it go? Liked it yes or no? Reviews and suggestions always loved. And I'm not sure until I will update again, but I'll try my best to update again at least on more time this week. For sure, that I will update more during the summer, with all the free time, but yeah. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2:More Background

**A/N: Thank you for your awesome reviews. Sorry for the hold up, I'm trying my best to update earlier.I'm also working on a new story and stuff but i promise that these delays will stop.**

** Here is the next chapter...**

Caroline came out of History talking with Rebekah when Tyler came up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"I need to speak with you." He stated through his clenched teeth. She took a quick glance at Rebekah and then she snatched her arm away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"In private..." He said and then he began to walk to the entrance doors. Caroline looked around and then she went right behind him, knowing that it was a bad idea.

They stood on the side of the school; Caroline impatiently waited for him to begin to speak.

He paced back and forth until he stopped and he faced her.

"Why did you decide, by yourself, to go with the new girl and leave me?!" He yelled out.

"Because you were being rude and if you were going to be rude to her then I wouldn't be surprised if you did the same with me." She responded with her arms folded against her chest.

"Care, you know I would never hurt you." He stated calmly. Caroline was thinking in her head, 'Too late you ass whole'.

"Well, yeah I know that but still, you can't decide for me! She asked me if I could go to her house and its none of your concern if I said yes or no..." She snapped at him.

"Caroline! It is my concern because I'm your boyfriend!" He began to shout again.

"Even if you are my boyfriend, you don't take control of life, ok?" She yelled back. Tyler got closer to her, full of anger.

"I do take control of your life, like it. or. Not!" He told her grabbing her by the arm. Caroline struggled to get away from his grip but he was too strong.

"Tyler! Your hurting me!" She cried out. He then shook his head and he stepped back.

"I'm so sorry Care..." He whispered. "I never meant to grab you like that..." He added as he knelt down.

"Tyler, its ok, you were just angry." She said as she rushed to give him a hug. She cupped his face and she made him meet her eyes. "It's ok Ty..." She muttered and then she gave him another hug. In that instant the memory of him with the girl came barging into her thoughts. She stood up and then she just turned around, not wanting to see him. 'Why was I even comforting him!? He is a man whore! I can't feel bad for him, no, not anymore!' She thought to herself and then she ran back inside the school. She needed to be as far away from him as she could. Everything would be resolved as soon as she finds him with another girl, which deep down inside she hoped was just her imagination and not true.

* * *

"Hey Caroline! Wait up!" Rebekah called out. Caroline stopped and then she turned around to look at Rebekah.

"Hey." She said with a weak smile.

"So, what happened with the cheater?" She asked not hiding how annoyed she was with Tyler. Caroline sighed and then she shook her head.

"I can't talk about this here..." She uttered. "... can you come with me to my house?" She asked her almost in a whisper. Rebekah nodded and then they began to walk towards Caroline's car but stopped when they heard someone call out their names. She knew it was not Tyler because he wouldn't even bother calling Rebekah's name, so who could it be. They both turned around and they saw Kol, Rebekah's brother, coming up to them.

"Caroline, Bekah." He greeted. "How lovely meeting you two here."

"Are you just naturally stupid or do you act like it?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"Hi Kol." Caroline added breaking the tension. Kol turned to face Caroline and he gave her a smile.

"So, what are you two ladies up to?"

"None of your business, my dear brother." Rebekah responded. Caroline looked at her and then she faced Kol.

"We are just going to my house to talk." She told him.

"Whoo, girl talk. May I join in?" He said acting as if he really did want to go.

"No you can't because we are going to speak about how it was all your fault her boyfriend cheated on her!" Rebekah blurted out receiving death stares from Caroline. Kol faced Caroline with concern.

"Is this true?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"No it wasn't your fault but it did occur at you party yesterday." She explained.

"Oh yes, my party! I did not realize that he had come to it. My apologies if I ever caused any trouble." He expressed putting his hand on his chest.

"You're so full of it Kol!" Rebekah stated and then she turned around and she went and stood beside Caroline's car.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know about this." Caroline told him and then she took a quick glance at Rebekah. "Well I must go now, nice seeing you again." She gave him a smile and then she turned around.

"No it was nice seeing you." He whispered to himself making Rebekah face him. She made a sympathetic expression and then she stepped in the car.

* * *

"Now, don't make fun of my small home." Caroline teased as she turned to her street. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Please, I love smaller homes than mine." She told her back playfully. They both laughed as Caroline parked in her drive way.

"Your house is beautiful." Rebekah commented analyzing the house. "I was not joking when I told you that I love homes smaller than mine. I just feel even more lonely in a huge house." Rebekah confessed. Caroline rubbed her back and she gave her a smile, then they got off her car. Caroline entered her home freely, when Rebekah on the other hand, was struggling. She stood outside trying to pass the transparent barrier, but failed at each attempt.

"Rebekah!? Why are you still outside?" Caroline asked looking at her strangely.

"Oh it's because it's so nice outside, I just wanted to embrace the nice weather for one more moment." She responded, kicking herself consciously. 'Really the weather?!'

"Ok.." Caroline replied confused. "..When you have had enough of the weather you can come in so we can talk." She finished and then she headed up to her room. Rebekah smiled and then she stood there for a few more moments and then she entered and she went right behind her.

"So what happened?" She asked while she sat on Caroline's bed.

"He started to yell at me for picking you instead of him." She said. "He even told me he was in control of me and my life! I can't make choices before consulting him! He is not my father and neither my mother and besides he cheats on me! Why woul..."

"Caroline take a deep breath and calm down!" Rebekah interrupted her as she went closer to her. She put her arm around her shoulder while Caroline took in deep breaths.

"Do you feel better?" She asked. Caroline nodded then she pulled herself out of Rebekah's embrace.

"Actually, no, I don't think I'm ever going to feel better until I dump his sorry ass! You know what ? I'm going to do that today! I have had enough, I'm just going to march right up to him and tell him its over!" Caroline exclaimed aggravated. She picked her jacket up and keys and then she ran to the front door. Rebekah went after her in normal human speed.

"Caroline! You have to calm down first! You might finish doing something that later you will regret!" She cried out. Caroline stopped and then she turned to face her.

"Rebekah, the only thing that I will regret is not breaking up with him before he does to me! I just wouldn't take that humiliation, knowing that he had cheated on me, and then staying with him? No, I don't think so..." She turned on her heel and she went straight towards her car.

"Fine then I won't argue anymore with you. If that is what you really want." She told her.

"Yes that is what I want to do and what I have to do." Caroline responded and then she stepped in her car and she left.

"Let's just hope this ends well, knowing Caroline, making her mad is never good." Rebekah commented to herself and then she flashed in vamp speed to her mansion.

* * *

Caroline parked in front of the Lockwood mansion. She took in some deep breaths to build up the courage to go and knock on his door. "Come on Care, you can do this. Just go, knock, end it and go away." She told herself. Then, she stepped out of her car and she hesitantly walked to the front entrance. She nervously knocked and waited. Tyler opened the door, a minute later, with only his boxers on and with horror written all over his face.

"Caroline.." He whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" She asked. Then she rolled her eyes to herself for asking that; she was not there to chat, she was there to break up with him.

"Uh.."He turned to look behind him and then he stepped out while closing the door.

"I don't think that's a good idea...my mom is not feeling well, it can get pretty messy." He responded seeming a little tense. She stared at him before she pushed him away and she barged into the house.

"You are hiding something Tyler, and I will find it." She yelled running up the stairs, entering his room to find a naked girl laying on his bed.

"You're not Tyler..." The girl said confused covering herself with the sheets.

"Who the hell are you!" Caroline shouted with anger.

"I'm Hayley , Tyler's girlfriend. Who are you?" She replied.

"What!? Girlfriend! No way you skank! I'm his girlfriend, have been for the whole year!" She shouted. Tyler had just entered the room, both girls shooting daggers at each other.

"Well, this is bad..." Tyler commented. Caroline turned to face him, she walked right up to him and she gave him a great slap.

"We are over! I can't believe I ever trusted you! That I ever had feelings for you! You are just pathetic!" Caroline expressed with disgust and disappointment. Tyler kept staring at her.

"Care.." He put his hands on her arms.

"Seriously!?" She exclaimed stepping away. "I just hope that what you did was worth it..." She whispered and then she began to walk away.

"Caroline!" Tyler shouted making her stop. She turned to face him and all of a sudden he puts his hands on his head as well as Hayley, and he drops to the ground while screaming. She shakes her head and then they stop yelling.

"What the hell was that!?" Tyler asked aggravated while standing up.

"She's a witch?" Hayley added. Caroline was taken aback by her comment; what did she mean by 'witch?'

"What are you talking about? Witches don't exist!" Caroline expressed feeling lots of confusion overwhelm her.

"They do, but I don't know much about them..." Hayley added.

"No, they aren't!" Caroline insisted making them fall again with pain. She got frightened and then she quickly left. What was happening to her? It was all too weird. She just needed to talk to her best friends about this, maybe they could have a reasonable explanation. She dug her phone from her bag and she texted Elena and Bonnie to meet her at her house, ASAP.

* * *

Caroline heard the doorbell rang multiple times before she opened the door.

"Hey Care, what's wrong? It seemed pretty urgent." Elena said walking inside with Bonnie right behind.

"We need to talk, and whatever I say in this room will not get out. Promise?" She explained. Bonnie and Elena nodded with concern on their faces. Caroline paced back and forth, not knowing how to explain what had just happened. She then sat down and she began to prepare what she was about to say when Elena interrupted.

"Come on talk, you are making me worry Caroline." Elena added. Caroline took a deep breath and then she took two quick glances to the both of them.

"Ok, so the first thing,... I just broke up with Tyler because I caught him cheating." She informed them, tears building up in her eyes. Elena and Bonnie gasped moving beside her to comfort her.

"Care, oh my gosh are you ok?" Bonnie asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Yes, Well at least that is what I think, I'm still processing everything... but this other thing is really important." She paused for a little bit and then she continued. "Once I caught them I got pretty angry and then I kind of glared at Tyler and all of a sudden he breaks down yelling with pain and his hands on his head, as well as the slut in his bed." She explained, making both Elena and Bonnie confuse. They exchanged looks but then looked back at Caroline once she began to speak again.

"Then that slut told me that I was a witch! What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Witches don't exist! In my opinion, I think she was on crack or something." Caroline added while chuckling. Bonnie looked one more time at Elena and then she straightened herself on the couch.

"Caroline... I hate to tell you this but witches do exist." Bonnie told her. Caroline stared at her and then she broke into laughter.

"Yeah right, and spider-man exists too?" Caroline teasingly said. Bonnie faced down and then she got up. She grabbed the nearest candle and then she walked back to where she was seated.

"Turn off the lights." She ordered. Elena turned them off and then she sat again. Bonnie set the candle on the coffee table in front of them and then she looked at Caroline.

"Caroline witches do exist, and I know that because …..I'm a witch as well..." Bonnie explained turning the candle on with only the movement of her hands. Caroline stared at the candles with amazement and confusion, she then turned her sight back to Bonnie.

"Wait...you are telling me that you are witch and I'm barely knowing about this!?" She exclaimed offended.

"Care, we didn't.."

"Wait, who we?! Who else knows about this, Bon?!" She yelled out interrupting her. Bonnie leaned back and she closed her eyes. She knew that it was a mistake not telling her but now it was too late.

"Elena, Stefan and Damon..." She whispered. Caroline was in a whole new level of anger.

"Why was I the only one who didn't know! Why was I left out!? Man that is so typical, I'm always left out of everything!" Caroline exclaimed, hurt.

"It was to protect you Care! If you knew, then you were also in danger!" Bonnie yelled back with tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah well just for wanting to 'protect' me, you hurt me even more." She said, the tears falling out.

"I thought we told each other everything...here I am telling you this about the witch thing because I thought that I knew everything of you two...Now I just know that I was totally wrong." She stated standing up and turning around to face the both of them. " Am I out of other news too?" She then asked angry. Bonnie looked at Elena and she gave her a nod. Elena leaned forward and she cleared her throat, thinking twice about what she was going to tell her.

"Stefan and Damon aren't humans..." Elena started to talk "...they are vampires..." She finished trying to figure what Caroline was thinking, although she had a pretty good idea.

"I've been left out of all the secrets in the world! How could you both! do this to me!?" She yelled then she turned around. "...you know what ,….I don't even want to see you both."

"Care...!?" Bonnie whispered. "You need my help! You barely know about your supernatural abilities!" She added.

"I think I can manage..." She replied then she went to her room, shutting the door with force. Bonnie and Elena had tears in their eyes. They had just lost a friend for just wanting to protect her. That plan certainly backed fired to everyone and the only thing they could do was give her time to process everything and then talk to her, and beg for forgiveness.

* * *

"Bekah, my dear sister..."

"What do you want Kol?!" Rebekah interrupted him.

"No need to be in such a bad mood. Lighten up Bekah, no wonder you still are alone." He told her receiving a great smack on the head.

"Ouch! Gosh you can't even say the truth because you get smacked for it!" He exclaimed while rubbing his head.

"Leave me alone Kol! I have enough of you at school and I really don't want to tolerate you at this moment!" She expressed with anger. Kol then looked at her one more time and then he left her alone reading her 'Vogue' magazine and her thoughts. But her peace was only quick, Klaus then entered the living room.

"Do you have any news of Caroline?" He asked sitting beside her. Rebekah lifted her sight from the magazine and she faced him.

"Yes, she has just broken up with Tyler.." She informed him bitterly, making him smile. She then turned back to her magazine.

"That's great news Bekah….. but why aren't you happy?" He asked concerned. Rebekah faced him.

"I'm not happy because that jerk hurt her bad! I just can't see her like this and I wanted to help her but she just lost control... and I think she might find out about her supernatural abilities." She replied and then she stood up walking back and forth.

"Bekah, that is not a bad thing, relax my dear sister. Instead of being depressed we should all be celebrating." Klaus told her but Rebekah shook her head with tears starting to threat to fall out of her eyes.

"It's not ok Nik! Don't you remember at all what Gloria told us that would happen when she reveals her supernatural abilities!?" She yelled furious.

"_Gloria, we need you to make Caroline forget about us. We can't do it because it will be too painful to say goodbye, and she's a witch, it would be more difficult to use compulsion over her." Rebekah explained. Gloria stared at her and then she finally made her decision._

"_Fine, I will do it, but I must warn you that when you do indeed find her, there will be some side effects." She informed them. Caroline took a step closer to her._

"_What do you mean with side effects?" She asked concerned._

"_Well, first of all you will forget about all supernatural things, you will forget that you are a witch as well..."_

"_What, no you can't make me forget about this!" Caroline protested._

"_It will be fine honey, you will get your powers back, but that day will get closer the day the Mikaelsons find you. Once they have succeeded, your powers will come to you faster..."_

"_But what will happen, I still don't understand this..." Caroline confessed._

"_Darling when they find you, your powers will be back to normal. Just like when you glare at any supernatural being, you give them a migraine. I just don't promise that you will be able to control it, so let's just hope your subconscious works." Gloria stated while laughing._

"_Gloria, what will be the side effects?!" Klaus growled, annoyed with the witch. Gloria instantly stopped laughing and she looked at Klaus. _

"_The side effect will be that when her powers come out and she discovers she is a witch..." She took a deep breath. "...I'm afraid you will be too late to make her remember you..." She finished receiving shocking faces from everyone._

"_There must be another way." Elijah added._

"_There isn't, and you are all correct, Caroline is a powerful witch and your compulsion will not work on her. This is the only way..." Gloria cleared the misunderstandings._

"_No! I will not take that chance! I will not lose Caroline!" Klaus shouted with anger. Caroline quickly went to him and she gave him a hug._

"_Nik, if I don't remember you, then you will have to win me again just like you did here." She told him. Then she stepped back and she cupped his face while rubbing his cheek with her thumb._

"_I love you, and I think my love for you is very powerful." She told him and then she gave him a kiss._

"_I love you too, and I will fight for you no matter what, you have my word." Klaus expressed giving her another kiss. She then stood back and she gave him a genuine smile. She then turned to face Kol, her tears building up as she went closer to him._

"_I'm going to miss you so much. Your smart comments, your advice, and your protectiveness." She told him as she gave him a hug. "You are like the brother I never had just as Elijah..." She took a quick glance at Elijah, which she notice that he had a smile. "...and you are also one of my best friend, someone I can trust as well...Until we meet again, Kol." She finished and then she stepped away and she went to Elijah. _

"_Elijah..." She whispered. "You are like my brother, like I just said, and I also see you as my father." She expressed as she gave him a great hug, tears falling instantly. "You taught me so many things and you even corrected me when I did something wrong. You treated Nik as if he was just my boyfriend and not your brother by telling him that he should take care of me and I really appreciate that." She added then she stepped away spotting his eyes with some tears threatening to fall. Then she turned to face Rebekah, she was already in tears. Caroline rushed to her and just as she hugged her she they both broke down with more tears. _

"_Bekah, your my best friend, you get me happy you understand me. I will miss you so very much...you are my sister for life..." She expressed through tears. They took sometime just taking each others embrace until Gloria cut in. _

"_Are you ready hun?" She asked putting her hand out in front of her. Caroline nodded and then she stepped away from Rebekah and she took her hand. Just when she was about to sit down turned to face Klaus and then she ran across the room and she tackled Klaus with hugs and kisses. She grabbed his hand and she placed something in it, with tears still falling._

"_Don't ever forget me Nik..." She whispered in his ear and then she stood back and she went to sit down. Gloria turned on candles beside Caroline and she began to speak in Latin. Then, suddenly the candle turned off by themselves and she turned to face them._

"_Its done." She bluntly said. "I think you may want to leave before she sees you here." They all took another look at Caroline and then they hesitantly left the room. Klaus opened his fist to find Caroline's bracelet there. He remembered that her father gave that bracelet to her and she never took it off because she always felt near him with that, but why would she just give it to him. Something he will always ask himself until he finds her._

* * *

"Caroline!" Rebekah exclaimed just as she spotted her getting out of her car. Caroline gave a smile and then she walked towards her.

"Hey Rebekah." She said. Rebekah analyzed her, she seemed way to find after the break up, unless she of course didn't do it.

"Did you break up with him?" She asked. Caroline nodded and then she put her hand around her mouth with her eyes wide opened.

"Oh my gosh! I have to tell you something! Mind if we skip school today?" She stated with urgency.

"Don't mind at all. If you prefer , we can go to my house this time." She offered and Caroline nodded while chuckling.

Just a few minutes after ,they arrived at the Mikaelson's estate and they quickly entered the mansion.

Klaus sensed Caroline in the house and he rapidly stood up to find them. For his luck they were just outside his studio.

"Hello." He said making himself noticeable. Caroline jumped startled by his appearance and Rebekah rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Hi" Caroline replied while blushing.

"Aren't you both supposed to be at school?" He then asked with a smile. Caroline turned to face Rebekah, her mind went in total blank, luckily for her Rebekah began to speak.

"Suppose to, but we are ditching ,so be cool Nik." Rebekah replied.

"So, you prefer to be at home than at school learning fascinating things?" He directly asked Caroline.

"Well, I have something even more important to tell Rebekah. She is the only person I can trust at the moment." Caroline responded looking at Rebekah. She suddenly had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Really?" She asked in surprise. Rebekah hadn't heard those words since the last time she saw her. Caroline was the only person she would tell her secrets to, and she knew that Caroline only told her secrets to her even though she dated Klaus.

"Yes." Caroline responded with a smile.

"Well, I won't be much of a bother to both of you. I have some errands, I will be back later." Klaus interrupted and he began to walk but then stopped and he turned to face Rebekah again. "And please, keep my mansion standing, no parties." He stated playfully.

"Oh shut up." Rebekah snapped and then they both went up to her room.

"Tell me!" She exclaimed. Caroline told her about her day with Tyler and with the girls. Then she told her about the witchy thing she did to Tyler and Hayley and Rebekah quickly began to worry.

"Let me get this clear... so you're a witch?" Rebekah asked hoping that it was all a joke.

"I think so…. I'm still trying to believe it myself, I did not sleep at all last night just to try and find out what else I could do." She explained talking a candle out of her bag and then she stood up and she turned the light off. "Now look at this, it's awesome!"

Caroline closed her eyes and she began to concentrate on the candle. She moved her hand and she said some words in Latin. Then the candle turns on but instead of being on her hand it begins to float in midair. Rebekah looked at it with awe, it was truly amazing.

"And look at this..." Caroline added. Then she stood up and she said some other words and the candle turned into a leaf.

"Caroline… I don't know what to say. That was amazing!" Rebekah commented , blinking fast.

"I know! It's awesome! Who knew that I would be a witch!?" Caroline asked with a huge smile.

'Me.' Rebekah said in her head. "I think it's a total shock for everyone." She told her instead. Everything was now ruined, how could she make her remember them , if she already revealed her witchy powers. Her best friend was gone forever now, and there was nothing she nor anyone could do to change that.

Caroline then sat next to Rebekah again. "I just can't understand something?"

"what?" She asked.

I'm still wondering how I did it….and also I want to know what type of supernatural beings they were…" She informed her.

"Don't you remember what you did before they received the migraine?" Rebekah inquired staring at her. Caroline turned to face the wall, trying to think how she did it. She then face Rebekah.

"Well I just looked at him, but not like looking, looking it was more like a glare. Like this…" She stated glaring at Rebekah. She suddenly drops to the floor screaming in pain with her hands on her head.

"Yeah it was exactly like…" She paused for a moment then she rapidly stood up. "Wait that only happens if your supernatural.." Caroline said confused. Rebekah grabbed her bed for support to stand up and then she walked closer to her.

"Caroline?" She then asked afraid of what might come next.

"You're supernatural?" She whispered still facing her with her back. Rebekah touched her shoulder and Caroline quickly removed her hand and she turned to face her.

"I'm waiting for an answer!" She screamed furious.

"Yes…" She whispered. "…But I was going to tell you! You have to understand that we barely met and I couldn't just tell you something this important." She defended herself. Caroline realized that she was right, they had only been friends for 2 days.

"What are you?" She then bluntly asked.

"I'm an original vampire." Rebekah replied receiving a confused look from Caroline.

"What is the difference between a vampire and an original vampire?" She asked.

"I'm one of the first vampires along with my family. They are also original vampires; we are the originals." She explained feeling slightly proud.

"But was is the difference in total? Do you have different powers?" She asked intrigued with the conversation.

"Well, we are harder to kill and we can compel other vampires; not to mention that we are awfully strong. You just caught me off guard right now because my mind was somewhere else, but if I was well put your witchy migraine wouldn't have done nothing to me." She further explained. Caroline faced down and then she went to sit on the bed.

"Wow…" That was all she could manage to say.

"I know, kind of a shocker. We are both supernatural." Rebekah added joining her.

"Now I think it's time for me to forgive Bonnie and Elena because I'm going to need some help with my witch abilities." Caroline confessed.

"You should know that they were only protecting you. Knowing that someone is supernatural puts you on a list of one of the people to kill. Other creatures like us always find something to fight for and a reason to kill. If you knew of their existence, you would only be an easy target for their weakness." Rebekah told her. Caroline stood up and she grabbed her bag without saying a word.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah called out.

"To school! Want to come?" Caroline responded opening the door. Rebekah took some time to think and then she got up and she went right behind her. Just as they were going down stairs Klaus comes out in sight. Caroline suddenly tenses and Rebekah nudges her arms with her elbow.

"We can sense when you feel uncomfortable or when you have feelings for someone, which in this case is the second choice." Rebekah whispered next to her. Caroline then takes in a deep breath and she looks at Klaus staring at her.

"Your back." She says, meeting him at the bottom next to Rebekah.

"Yes I am, how was your talk?" He asked knowing that they would never tell him.

"Oh nothing... just that you're an original vampire." She told him with a smirk. Klaus looked at her closely and then he smiled.

"Actually the original hybrid." He corrected her very proudly. Caroline stared at him.

"What's a hybrid?" She asked confused.

"It's a werewolf and a vampire sweetheart." Klaus explained. Caroline looked at him with fear in her eyes. "But don't worry love, I promise we won't do any harm. We just came here for business, that's all." He additionally said. Caroline relaxed and then she began to walk.

"Too much excitement for one day…..I'm going back to school." She sighed. Rebekah stood next to her brother.

"Uh, you know what Caroline, I change my mind, I'll just stay here." Rebekah called out and Caroline waved goodbye before leaving the mansion. Rebekah then turned to face her brother with concern.

"Nik….she has revealed her powers and that she is a witch…" She informed him. "What will we do now?" Klaus took some time before he reacted.

"I have to go…" He stated before flashing upstairs. Rebekah looked back and then she went to the refrigerator to get a blood bag because she needed one, badly.

Klaus entered his room and he opened his drawer grabbing a box. He opened it revealing Caroline's bracelet.

"This has to be the beginning of her memory. That is why she gave it to me…" He talked to himself.

"Caroline has revealed her true identity, I presume." He heard Elijah say. Klaus faced him taking the bracelet out.

"I'm afraid so…but I can't let her go once more….I gave her my word that I would do whatever it takes to get her back and that is what I'll do." Klaus expressed holding the bracelet closely. Elijah walked closer to him worried.

"Niklaus, it's too late, were you not there when we erased all memory she had of us and supernatural beings?" Elijah told him.

"Then if its too late….I'm going to have to win her all over again. I did it once, I believe I can do it again." He replied.

"I wish you the best, I'm quite sure you'll need it."

"He might or he might not." Rebekah added walking in.

"What are you talking about Bekah?" Klaus inquired. Rebekah sat in the nearest chair drinking her blood.

"She sort of already has feelings for you…. What I believe is that she never truly forgot about you and just when she saw you all her feelings came out but she doesn't really know why." Rebekah explained. Elijah turned his gaze back and forth until his eyes landed back to Klaus.

"We must contact Gloria this instant." He blurted out as he began to walk.

"And why is that?" Rebekah asked standing up.

"Because I think that Caroline began to remember us before she revealed her powers." He stated leaving the room in a rush. Rebekah looked at Klaus and then they both followed. What if what Elijah says is true? Then everything will be better and normal again for the Mikaelson family.

Just as they met with Elijah, he already had Gloria on speaker.

"Hello?" She answered. They all sat down.

"Hello Gloria, its Elijah." He responded.

"Oh hello dear, what can I do for you?" She asked quickly.

"We have some questions about the spell you did to Caroline."

"Yes?" She just asked.

"Well, it seems to be that Caroline has just received her witch powers, but before that, she began to feel something for Niklaus. Does that mean that we still have hope of getting her back?" He inquired.

"What do you exactly mean?"

"I mean that, Caroline's love for Niklaus was too powerful that she might have never stopped loving him, but just went she saw him all that love began to rise up and she doesn't know why. Would that give us possibilities of bringing her back from that spell?" He explained. Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus waited for the answer impatiently. It seemed that she was taking for ever to reply something so simple as to say 'yes' or 'no'.

"Come to me this instant, and bring your whole family!" She exclaimed through the phone and then she hung up. Elijah stared at the phone as well as Klaus, Rebekah stood up.

"What do you think she will tell us?" Rebekah started. "Do you think she will give us bad news?"

"I'm...not quite sure Rebekah..." Elijah stated getting up. "But we must find out...get Kol we leave in half an hour." Rebekah quickly left the mansion and she went straight to the high school.

* * *

Caroline sat at her usual spot at lunch waiting for her friends to arrive to apologize, but they did not show up. She stood up and she analyzed the whole lunch area until her eyes came across her friends, who they were sitting at a different table and with Tyler. Her anger began to build up as she threw her plate to the ground and she marched right up to them.

"What the hell you guys?!" She yelled making a scene. Tyler looked at her with no emotion; he then got up and he grabbed her by the arm.

"You shouldn't be here, you should leave with your new friends." He told her just making her get even more furious. She then glared at him, but since she barely knew about her powers, she did not know how to control it so as well as Tyler, Stefan fell to the floor in pain. Bonnie suddenly stood up and she touched her shoulder making her stop.

"Caroline come with me..." She told her very calmly and then she grabbed her by the arm. "...we need to talk..." They both went to sit where Caroline was sitting just a few moments ago.

"Bonnie, what the hell what were you doing with him!?" She exclaimed annoyed.

"Care, we were just asking him somethings, and also we were all having a serious talk with him because he began a rumor about you..." She informed Caroline.

"What did that son of a bitch say about me?!" She yelled aggravated. Bonnie touched her hand, trying to put her at ease again.

"That he broke up with you because you have herpes." She whispered, but Caroline still exploded.

"He said what!?" She shouted trying to stand up again but Bonnie didn't let her.

"Just forget it Care... we already cleared it with the whole school, now he is the laughing stock." She told her with a smile. Caroline felt a little better.

"Well, thank you..." She said. "...so what did you ask him?"

"We wanted to know what kind of supernatural being he is..." She said in a low tone.

"And..."

"He's a were wolf..." Bonnie stated looking around to check if someone heard her.

"Oh my god! I know someone who's a were wolf...and a vampire..." she expressed with a little bit of excitement. Bonnie stared at her with confusion. How could she possibly know someone like that, it was impossible.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"His name is Klaus Mikaelson. He's Rebekah's brother." She explained but then she instantly put a hand around her mouth, knowing she had said too much.

"Did you say Klaus Mikaelson, as in Niklaus Mikaelson!?" Bonnie asked, making her anger noticeable.

"Yes why?" She asked confused. Bonnie shook her head.

"You can't be near him Caroline! I knew Rebekah was no good just as the other one, Kol. They are the Mikaelson's the..."

"Originals, yes I know Bon, but they are harmless." Caroline defended them. Bonnie turned to face Elena, and Stefan.

"Stefan come here now and bring Elena." She talked normally knowing that Stefan could hear her. Just in a few seconds they arrived at the table.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked worried.

"Elena and Stefan, do you remember Klaus?!" Bonnie told them. Elena suddenly pushed her lips together in anger.

"Is that monster back! I thought he had left this town after the sacrifice!?" Elena exclaimed with tears building up. Stefan quickly hugged her trying to calm her down.

"What sacrifice?!" Caroline inquired. Bonnie faced her again, putting her hand on top of hers.

"Care, Klaus needed to kill Elena to become a hybrid...but we did some changes and she came back from the dead. But still he killed her, her aunt Jenna and some were wolf." Bonnie explained. Caroline's eyes opened wide with shock. She then stood up and she walked over to Elena.

"I'm so sorry Elena! I didn't know that..." She whispered giving her a hug.

"Its ok Care, but why ask that?" Elena stated confused. Caroline glanced at Bonnie and then she took a breath.

"Because... I know Klaus and his family. Rebekah and Kol are his brothers as well as..."

"Elijah..." Elena finished.

"So you know him too?" Caroline asked. Elena nodded.

"But he was nicer than Klaus, even though he wanted to sacrifice me to kill Klaus." Elena explained staring at Caroline.

"When did this happen?" Caroline asked looking at everyone.

"Like...in the middle of Junior year..." Stefan added, joining the conversation. "Caroline, just stay away from them, they are not good people." He informed her. Caroline took some time to take this all in and then she gave a sigh.

"I'll sure try... I mean when I met them they were nothing but nice to me." Caroline informed them moving back to where she was seated.

"That is what I would like to find out... how come they are so nice to you." Bonnie said looking at her. Just as Caroline was going to speak Rebekah came.

"Hey Caroline." She greeted, waving at the rest. Caroline jumped startled and then she looked at Elena.

"Hey." She responded.

"Have you seen my brother?" She asked trying to make her face her. Caroline shook her head.

"No, haven't seen him at all..." She replied avoiding all eye contact with her. Bonnie could notice the confused expression that came across Rebekah's face at Caroline's behavior.

"Ok...well thank you...see you tomorrow.." She finished and then she left. Caroline then let her breath out, one she did not notice she was holding in.

"How am I suppose to avoid her and lose all contact with her, if I have a great time with her?" Caroline whined. Bonnie took her had and she smiled at her.

"We will help you…..starting today. I need to help you with being a witch." Bonnie added making Caroline smile.

* * *

Rebekah found Kol flirting with a cheer leader; she had not noticed that Kol had joined the football team.

"Kol!" She yelled. Kol turned to look at her and he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me..." He told the cheer leader and then he went towards his sister. "What?!"

"We need to leave now!" She exclaimed pulling on his arm.

"And why is that!?" He stated.

"We need to go to Gloria, for something about Caroline." She explained. Kol suddenly shut up and he took his arm away from Rebekah.

"Then we must go this instant!" He expressed flashing in vamp speed. Rebekah stared at him surprised and then she left behind him.

**A/N: So that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update another one faster than this one maybe by tomorrow or in a few hours so stay tuned here (;**

**Reviews always loved and appreciated, tell me what you like or what you don't like. I want to know.**


	3. Chapter 3:Losing hope or gaining it?

**A/N: Thank you for your awesome reviews. Here's the next chapter...**

"Gloria, tell us now!?" Klaus demanded as he stormed into her bar. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol came right behind.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, those anger issues will come to no good for you..." She responded as she came from the back with some stuff on her hands.

"May we sit?" Elijah asked. Gloria motioned to the chairs and they all took one.

"Ok, so you told me that Caroline began to discover feelings for Klaus before revealing her powers?" She asked taking a seat herself, in front of all of them.

"Yes, that is what we said." Elijah confirmed.

"I have some good news and bad. Your pick." She told them. Klaus growled and then he leaned back on his chair.

"Bad news please." Rebekah said kindly.

"The bad news is that Caroline has very small chances of regaining her memory. Her love for Klaus is just confusing her at the moment but once she completely forgets about it, then I'm afraid you have lost her." She explained.

"And the good news?!" Klaus urged sitting back up. Gloria sighed with a chuckle.

"The good news...well now that I think of it...it might just be normal news, but I need to know. What did Caroline say and give to each one of you before we had to erase her memory?" She asked receiving confused looks. Klaus then stood up and he walked close to her, taking out the bracelet.

"She gave me this, I didn't know what it meant at the time and I'm still pretty clueless." He stated handing her the bracelet. She looked at it carefully and then she smiled.

"Was this some sort of sentimental value to her?" She asked placing the bracelet on the table in front of her.

"Yes, it was given to her by her father before he passed away." He explained. "Does this mean something?" He then asked.

"Rebekah, what did she tell you?" She asked ignoring Klaus' question.

"Um...well we pretty much just hugged and cried and she told me I would be her sister forever not knowing what it really meant. She never called me sister before, it was always best friend..." Rebekah stated confused.

"Elijah?" She then turned the attention to Elijah.

"She actually almost called me father before saying good bye. She told me that she saw of me more like her father, which was strange in some way and moving in another." He said standing up.

"Kol.." She then turned to him, which he was almost falling asleep.

"Huh!? What happened!?" He jumped up startled.

"What did Caroline tell you before we erased her memory?" She asked once more. Kol stared at the ceiling for some time and then he smiled.

"She called me her brother..." He said with a genuine grin. "...and she also told me 'until we meet again' very weirdly." He added shaking his head. "What does that mean?!" He exclaimed. Gloria smiled and then she faced Klaus again.

"She gave you her special bracelet and what else did she tell you?"

"She told me that..." He paused for a moment and then he took a breath. "...that she loved me and that I should never forget her." He explained blinking fast to take the tears away.

"Ok, so from what each of you told me, I have come to the conclusion that Caroline has cast a special spell on each one of you...a spell in which she could only make if she truly loved you all. The most powerful was with Klaus, she gave him her bracelet, which she valued very much, and she told him that she loved him, which I assume she never said?" She asked looking at Klaus, he shook his head. "...so with that special spell, Caroline felt something for Klaus because she told him that and he is carrying a sentimental value of hers." She explained.

"As for Rebekah, I assume you became great friends in an instant. Am I right?" She asked making Rebekah smile.

"Yes, actually it was very fast how we gained each others trust. She told me about her witch problem the second it happened..." Rebekah stated in realization.

"Well, she hugged you for quite some time and also, she called you something she had never called you before as well as for Elijah and Kol." She said gesturing her hand to Elijah and Kol.

"See Caroline is a powerful witch, and she cast a spell on each one of you too make things easier to remember. That is why she feels something for Klaus but she does not know why and why she can spend a great time with Rebekah..." She turned to Elijah and Kol. "...what about you two?"

"I have only seen Caroline once, and in that short amount of time I felt warm next to her. I just felt the urge of giving her a hug which I was sure she would have not mind." Elijah stated dropping his head for an instant and then he pulled it back up when Kol began to speak.

"Well, I have seen her shortly as well, but she always smiled with me just like she used to. She also defended me from Rebekah like old times..." He said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sure that if you all keep spending time with her, that het memory will be back in no time. Especially with Klaus, she gave you something of great value and I suggest you take advantage of it. Once you feel comfortable enough with her and you know she feels the same way, give her the bracelet and I'll be damn if she does not remember you." She exclaimed while smiling. "..but I must warn you that by giving her the bracelet in an inappropriate moment, the spell she cast will no longer exist. So be careful on your timing." She added.

"Ok, I think we have heard enough, we can now leave." Klaus said as he began to walk away.

"Once again thank you very much Gloria, always nice having your support." Elijah stated going behind Klaus. Rebekah and Kol went behind as well, eager to spend time with Caroline. 'This is way too easy.' They all thought.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't!" Caroline yelled out in frustration.

"Care, you can just concentrate. Look at Stefan and Damon, just try and migraine one of them." Bonnie told her. Caroline looked at them both and then she closed her eyes, she thought of her dad and that if he was still here he would be helping here as well. Then she opened them and she put both hands up.

"Agh!" Both Stefan and Damon yelled in pain as they fell to the floor. Caroline then dropped her left hand pointing to Stefan's direction and then she noticed that Stefan stood up, pain free. She shrieked of the happiness.

"I did it Bon!" She yelled. Damon then stood up and he groaned at the witches.

"Yeah, well at least you were not used as an experiment!" Damon exclaimed walking to the couch.

"I'm going to have to agree with him. It really hurts Care." Stefan added, joining his brother on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, I promise that this will only be a onetime thing. The other times I do migraine one of you is because you are making me mad, or you are putting me in danger." Caroline explained grabbing a bottle of water and joining her friends in the living room.

"It's ok Barbie… now back to business, I heard you were close to the Mikaelson's?" Damon said changing the subject.

"Yes, and why do you care?" She snapped back at him.

"Well, we can finally have an advantage of killing Klaus once and for all. She could be the distraction for the Mikaelson's in overall." He replied with a smile.

"What!? Are you crazy! You are not killing them!" Caroline shouted in anger. "They are my friends, they treat me good and I won't let you do that!" Caroline added.

"Look, Barbie, we have to. It is something we have to do or else Klaus will make our lives a living hell. They are dangerous people Caroline, you wouldn't want to go to the dark side would you?" He said while standing up.

"How sure are you that they are dangerous and that they will make our lives a living hell?!" She yelled at him.

"They are awful people, there is no redemption in none of them! Get that into your little crazy he…." Before he could finish his sentence he fell to the ground in pain.

"Caroline!"

"He made me mad!" she shouted furious. "I already warned them!"

"Caroline calm down, he is just saying the truth. You already heard the reason why we know they are people that should not be trusted!" Bonnie exclaimed trying to calm Caroline. She put her hand down and then she sat down in a huff.

"Gosh I'm getting out of here before one of you kill me!" Damon expressed annoyed and then he rushed in vamp speed to the door to find that he couldn't.

"What the hell?!" He whispered giving it another attempt. "Bonnie! Let me leave!" He snapped at her.

"I did nothing!" Bonnie said in defense. "Caroline!" She faced her. Caroline stood there confused.

"What!? I did not do that! I don't even know how to do that!" She exclaimed standing up and going towards the entrance. She went trough the entrance with no problem and then she turned to face them.

"See, there is nothing!" She expressed putting her hands on her hips. Damon tried once more to come out but he was still trapped.

"Yeah sure, only for you, since you are the one who made it like this." Damon hissed stepping back. Stefan got up and then he made the same attempt but the only difference was that he could go outside with no problem.

"I had no problem Damon." Stefan added standing next to Caroline. Bonnie then stood up and she did the same, the only person inside the house was Damon.

"Oh come on! What the hell is going on, Bonnie!?" Damon shouted out. Bonnie thought for a minute and then she pulled her head up and she faced Caroline.

"Care, calm down, think happy thoughts about Damon. Forget that he ever told you he wanted to kill Klaus and his family. Forget about it.." Bonnie told her. Caroline looked at her confused and then she begin to think that. She tried to forget about what he said and she began to think about Klaus. How nice he was with her and how handsome he was. She began to feel something very powerful towards him, which made her feel weird since they never really hanged out.

She heard Damon talk to her which brought her back from her thoughts. He seemed annoyed.

"What?" She asked confused. Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"I said that you should control your witchy powers. You can turn out pretty dangerous for everyone." He told her walking to his car.

"Don't worry Care, I'll help you, just like I said. So come on lets go to my house, I have some Grimoire

Books from my ancestors. That is very helpful." Bonnie added going towards her. Caroline was in a whole new other dimension. Just a day ago she was a normal teenager, wanting to graduate with honors, and now she was a witch trapping and giving migraines to supernatural beings. It was too much to bare at the time, the only thing she wanted was to spend more time with the Originals, and she did not know why.

"I think I have had enough magic learning for one day..." She commented. Bonnie smiled at her and then she nodded.

"I understand, that's how I was when I began with my lessons." She told her putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you need something you know where to find me." Caroline nodded and then she gave her a hug.

"Thank you very much Bon." She stated and then she went inside. Bonnie then turned to face Stefan.

"I suggest that you don't spend that much time with her, she doesn't know how to control her powers at the time..."

"Yes of course, but I was just wondering, when you got your powers, it was not that powerful like hers, why is that?" Stefan asked.

"Caroline, is a very powerful witch, that is what I have noticed. That is why she could do all these things without knowing." Bonnie explained. "..and that is why you should stay away for a while." She finished and then they both left.

Caroline was already on the phone calling Rebekah. Even though her friends told her that they were people that can't be trusted, way deep inside of her she knew it was not true. She found out about what Klaus had done, but she still couldn't believe it, he didn't seem like that. That was why she was going to hang with them, to find all of this information.

"Rebekah?" She asked as the phone was picked up.

"Hey Caroline."

"Hey, um... can I come over?"

"Yes of course, would you like for me to pick you up?" She asked excited.

"Um...no that's alright. I'll take my car."

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you..." Then she hung up. Caroline quickly packed some clothes, she was thinking of maybe spending the night over there. Then she went towards her car and she headed to the Mikaelson's home.

* * *

"Caroline, nice having you here." Elijah said just as he opened the door.

"Um...its... Elijah, right?" She asked afraid it might not be him. He gave her a nod.

"Well, thank you for having me here Elijah." She commented and then she spotted Klaus coming over to them.

"Hello Caroline." He greeted with a smile. Elijah then gave him a quick glance with a look saying 'You better take care of her'.

"Well, I'll leave you two to chat." He excused himself. Klaus closed the door behind Caroline and he motioned to the living room. They both walked in there and she sat on the couch.

"So, how does it feel to have the Originals as friends, and an Original Hybrid." He told her with a smirk.

"It feels kind of weird, to be honest. These couple of days have been crazy for me, I have just found out that I'm a witch..." She said looking at another direction.

"Trust me, someday you'll get used to it..." He told her and then Caroline faced him.

"Can I ask you something?" She said nervously. Klaus nodded as he sat up.

"How come you are a Hybrid? How did you get to be one?" She asked. Klaus took a breath and then he stared into her eyes.

"Its a long story, love." He told her. "Perhaps I can enlighten you with it over dinner?" He then asked. Caroline looked at him awkwardly and then she smiled.

"Sure..."

"Caroline, last time I checked, my brother's name was not Rebekah." Rebekah interrupted and Klaus gave her a death stare. Caroline laughed and then she got up.

"Of course, I knew that, but your brother just gives me such good company." She expressed looking at him. Klaus smiled at her showing his happiness. Rebekah looked at the both and she was sure that they were having eye sex, which made her feel disgusted.

"Caroline.." She said in a singing voice, trying to get her attention. Caroline shook her head seeming like she came out of a trance and then she faced Rebekah.

"Yes?" She said while blushing. Klaus kept his smile on.

"Let's go to my room..." She replied grabbing her hand and dragging her out. Caroline looked over her shoulder and she smiled at Klaus one more time before she left with Rebekah.

"Ok, what was that?" Rebekah said as they both entered the room. Caroline smiled and then she fell on the bed with a sigh.

"I don't know I just..." She paused when Rebekah hit her arm. "..what?!" She exclaimed. Rebekah grabbed a note book and she wrote something and then she handed it to her. It read,_ we can't talk here, we are vampires and we can hear what ever conversation going on in this house._

She pulled her head up and then she smiled at her and then she began to write. "Here..." She said handing her the notebook.

_We don't have to go, I can make a spell to keep the sound in here. Just go outside and I'll knock on the door and when its done, then I'll begin to speak and you'll knock if you can hear it or just come in if you did not hear anything._

Rebekah nodded and then she went outside. After a minute she heard the knock and then she began to hear closely. She was impressed, there was no sound there, so she decided to go in.

"It worked! Well done Caroline." Rebekah said as she closed the door. Caroline smiled and then she waited for Rebekah to sit down to begin to speak.

"Ok, so as I was saying, I don't know what happened to me. I just feel something for your brother, which has me really confused because I never really had a conversation with your brother..." Caroline explained. "...and when he asked me to dinner, I just felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt the sudden urge to..kiss him.." She added with a confused look. Rebekah smiled thinking that she was already remembering them.

"Well, if you like my brother, I'll do everything to get you guys together. It seems like my brother fancies you too." Rebekah told her.

"Are you serious?!" Caroline exclaimed excited.

"I'm not joking, I see how he looks at you, and how he speaks when you are there." Rebekah said making Caroline blush.

"Well, enough about me, what about you? Who caught your eye here?" Caroline asked hanging the attention to Rebekah. She shook her head as she played with her sheets.

"I'd rather not talk about it.." She said quietly. Caroline stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh come on Bekah, there has to be someone that you are dying to tell me about.." Caroline stated.

Rebekah then pulled her head up and she looked at Caroline.

"Did you just call me...Bekah?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, I hope you don't mind, its just that..."

"No I don't mind at all, I like that nickname. It was just a surprise because only my siblings call me that." Rebekah interrupted her remembering that Caroline always called her like that.

"You can call me Care, I mean only family and close friends call me like that too..." She said. Rebekah had a glow on her eyes, it was going to be like it was.

"I would love to.." She added.

"Ok, now that the names are cleared out...tell me about the mystery guy that steals your thoughts..." She said in a singing voice.

"I fancy Stefan..." She whispered that only Caroline could hear closely.

"Stefan!" She exclaimed. "Bekah, Stefan is with Elena..." She commented with a frown.

"Yes I know of that, that is why I did not want to speak of it... I mean we use to have a thing..." Rebekah added. Caroline looked at her strange.

"What do you mean a thing?" She said with her eyes squinted.

"In the 1920s we had something, I fell in love with him, and I'm quite sure he fell in love with me as well. But we had to escape that bar where we meant and Nik, erased his memory. That is why he does not remember me..." Rebekah explained with a sad tone. Caroline gave her a hug for comfort.

"I'm sorry to hear that Bekah, may be if you give him back that memory he might remember you again...you might even have a chance..." Caroline told her. Rebekah shook her head.

"I believe I can't do that, Nik was the one who erased his memory, he is the only one who could bring it back..." She responded staring at her bed.

"Why don't you ask Klaus if he could do that?" She asked thinking that it was that simple.

"He can't, he has gotten a bad reputation around this town in over a year and a half. Stefan would never allow him near." Rebekah replied, making Caroline jerk up. Of course, well that was the reason to come over, to get information to about those incidents.

"What caused that? What did Klaus do?" Caroline asked intrigued. Rebekah leaned back on her bed.

"I'm guessing that my brother will fill you in on that?" She said in sigh.

"Um, oh yeah over dinner..." She chuckled. Caroline then stared at Rebekah, she looked depressed and she felt it was her fault.

"Oh come on cheer up, let's get some ice cream and let's watch a chick flick." Caroline said pulling her up. Rebekah faced her.

"I prefer some scotch with blood."

"Ok, then you get that, and I'll get some ice cream." Caroline said with a warm smile. "Come on..." She said standing up. Just as they were about to leave the room, her phone began to ring.

"You go ahead, I'll go down in a bit." She told her and then she picked her phone.

"Hey Elena, what's up." She said cheerful.

"Where are you?"

"I'm...I'm at my house, why do you ask?" She stuttered.

"No your not, we went to you house and you weren't there!" She exclaimed. Caroline could notice she was angry. "Where are you!?"

"I'm...um...I'm at the Mikaelson's mansion..." She mumbled.

"Your what!" Elena yelled. "Caroline, we specifically told you to stay away from them!"

"I know Elena, but I feel comfortable with them. They treat me great, they are nothing like you said they were." Caroline said in defense. Suddenly she heard some ruckus go through the phone.

"Ok, listen up Barbie...you will get out of there and your going to drag your butt back home..." Damon exclaimed annoyed.

"No." She stated firm.

"Fine..." She heard him say and then the call ended.

"Gosh, they are such amateurs..." She said to herself and then she went downstairs. On her way down she bumped into Kol.

"Oh sorry.." She whispered. Kol smirked.

"Well, hello Caroline, how long have you been here?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Um... like over two hours I think..." She replied.

"And no one cared to inform me about it, but its ok, its always a pleasure to have you here." He told her in a flirtatious manner. Caroline blushed slightly.

"Thank you, now if you can excuse me, I have to meet Bekah in the living room." She said walking around him.

"Oh, that will explain why she was preparing some milkshakes and a scotch drink, sleepover?" He asked looking at her from above.

"Yes, and confessions about boys, she kind of got depressed." Caroline added reaching the bottom step.

"Don't worry Care, she is always depressed, if you ask me..." He gave her a wink and then he turned around. "See you around..." He called out as he left. Caroline stood there confused, did he just call me Care? She thought to herself.

"There you are!" Rebekah called coming into sight. Caroline shook her head and then she looked at her. She was carrying two milkshakes.

"Yes here I am." She said grabbing on out of her hands.

"Let's go watch a chick flick, and forget about boys for sometime..." She said with a smile. Rebekah nodded and then they both began to walk to the living room, when the heard the door bell rang. But before they could have a chance to open the door Damon comes barging in with Stefan, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie behind.

"You are coming with me!" Damon exclaimed with a smirk grabbing Caroline by the hand.

"Damon let me go! I want to stay!" Caroline yelled out. With in seconds Klaus, Kol and Elijah arrived.

"You heard the lady..." Klaus said through his clenched teeth. He walked closer to them.

"Let her go!" He stated raising his voice. Damon stared him right in the eye.

"No." He simply said having the same smirk. Kol then quickly came and he snapped Damon's neck.

"Kol!" Caroline cried out. "He was trying to protect me! There was no need to kill him!" She yelled getting angry.

"Caroline, there is no need to get angry with me, he's a vampire he will come back..." Klaus explained. Caroline turned to face him.

"But still! He was just trying to help me realize that you are all dangerous to be around with! You get the slightest feeling of anger and then you go and snap their neck!" She shouted. "Don't ever get near me again..." She whispered. Then she turned to face her friends.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize earlier, lets get out of here before they do that same to one of you..." Caroline told them. Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus and Kol stood their in shock. How did this all change so quickly? She was having a nice time here and now she was furious with all of them.

Before they could step out of the house, Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand. "You are still having dinner with me..." He whispered. Caroline stared at him and then she pulled her arm away.

"No.." She shook her head with tears in her eyes, and then she ran to Damon's car. Klaus felt anger overwhelm him. He turned around and then he felt straight to Kol, grabbing his neck tightly.

"Its your fault! You had to snap his neck!" He shouted in his face.

"Nik, if you can please not yell in my face, your breath is not that pleasant!" Kol hissed making Klaus infuriate even more. Without much thought Klaus snapped Kol's neck. Then he left to his studio, slamming the door shut. Rebekah flinched as the door closed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Elijah...what has happened?!" Rebekah expressed while she cried. "We have lost her..." Elijah went to her and then he gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Rebekah, we will find a way to get her back..." He comforted her. "For now we have to put Kol in his room and we must calm Niklaus down." He added while stroking her hair. Rebekah then took a step back and she looked at her brother.

"I'll talk with Nik, you take Kol..." She ordered. Elijah nodded ad then he went to pick Kol up and he flashed in vamp speed to upstairs. Rebekah then took a breath and then she went to Klaus' studio. Just as she opened the door she saw all his paintings smashed or thrown all over the place, his studio was a disaster.

"Nik?" She called out. Klaus was painting on his stool, very aggressively.

"We have to talk Nik..." She said quietly.

"There is nothing to talk about.." Klaus growled. Rebekah walked a little closer to him.

"Klaus, I'm hurting just like you...I want Caroline back just as much as..."

"No!" He interrupted her, turning around. "...you have no idea how much I want her by my side!" He shouted. " Kol just had to ruin it! You didn't feel that rejection she gave me! It felt like the white oak stake was driven through my heart!" He yelled with anger, his eyes began to water.

"Please control yourself before you become insane all over again just like when we erased Caroline's memory of us!" Rebekah snapped back.

"You have no power against me!" Klaus screamed.

"Maybe I don't, but Caroline does, and if you want her back...you are going to have to win her! Show her the Klaus she knew, the one she fell in love with, my brother, the one I love!" Rebekah yelled. Klaus looked at her and then he turned around.

"That Klaus is long gone, Rebekah. It has been gone since the day Caroline forgot about us..." He responded emotionless.

"That is more reason to fight for her, to bring back the guy you used to be, get Caroline back..." Rebekah pleaded. Klaus grabbed his paint pallet again and he began to paint once more.

"You may leave now..." He told her flatly. Rebekah looked at him, tears going down and then she turned around and she walked towards the door.

"I just hope that you make the best decision over this..." She said over her shoulder and then she left.

Klaus stopped painting and he began to think. Rebekah was right, to get Caroline back he had to change his ways. He had to woo her, take her out, bring her flowers. He promised her that, and that was what he had to do.

* * *

"ugh!" Damon gasped for his breath as he sat up.

"Good your awake." Stefan called out.

"Is there an intervention?" He asked analyzing the room. Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy were standing in front of him.

"No we were just waiting for you to wake up, Caroline wanted to talk to you..." Elena said.

"Yeah, and what would you like to know?" He asked rubbing his neck. Caroline sat beside him.

"Thank you Damon, I never thought you would go to those lengths to help me. You made me realize how wrong I was about the Mikaelson's, I just..." She began to tear up. Damon looked at her wierdly and then he glanced at Elena. She told him to hug her, comfort her. Damon hesitantly closed his distance to Caroline and he gave her a hug.

"Its ok Caroline... your fine now..." He said stroking her hair. Caroline shook her head and then she pulled away.

"No its not! Just because I was stubborn, I went into a death trap! I could have died!" Caroline exclaimed through tears. Bonnie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Caroline, even if they wanted to harm you, I'm sure it would have been difficult. You are a very powerful witch and it would be quite difficult to kill or harm you. Don't blame yourself, everything is now ok..." She said with a warm smile. Caroline wiped away the tears falling and then she smiled.

"I'm just so grateful of having such good friends as you. You protect me...we protect each other, and that is what I appreciate the most." Caroline told them happily.

"Aww, Care..." Elena and Bonnie said and then they both gave her a hug.

"You are like a sister to me Care, and I will always want to protect you, even though I'm younger then you.." Jeremy added as he walked closer and he gave her a hug.

"Same here, Care..." Stefan added and then he gave her a hug. Then everyone looked at Damon.

"Yeah, well I only see you as a friend of my brother's and that's it..."

"And.." Elena blurted out. Damon glared at her and then he face Caroline.

"And.. I guess I will protect you as well..." He finished but everyone kept staring at him. "What?..." He exclaimed annoyed. Then everyone moved their eyes towards Caroline indicating for a hug. "..oh no... I already gave her a hug..."

"Damon!" Elena insisted. Caroline looked at Elena strange, how was she controlling him so well? She thought but was quickly interrupted by a rapid hug from Damon.

"Now was that so hard?" Elena added with a smile. Damon rolled his eyes and then he got up.

"Too much drama for one night. I'm going home to drink a bottle of Bourbon, anyone?" He pointed to everyone but everyone rejected his offer. "Uh...suit yourselves..." He finished and then he rushed out.

"What was that Elena?" Caroline asked her confused. Elena was taken aback by her question.

"What?" She replied moving her eyes to where Stefan was.

"We have some catching up to do." Caroline said instead.

"I think I'm headed out too, tomorrow I have a huge exam and if I want to pass to senior year, I need to pass this test." Jeremy said and then he left.

"Yeah, I'll leave you girls to talk... goodnight." Stefan said giving a kiss to Elena and then he left. Caroline then quickly looked at Elena.

"Care to explain what happened right now with the whole Damon situation?" Caroline asked.

"That was exactly what I was thinking of. He seemed pretty whipped by you..." Bonnie commented with a chuckle. Elena sat next to Caroline.

"To be honest..." She took a deep breath. "...we...wait you guys have to promise me that what I say will not go out of this room!" She threatened with her finger. Caroline and Bonnie lifted their hands in defeat and they both promised.

"Ok...so we have been...well kind of dating..." She said biting her lower lip. Caroline suddenly stood up.

"What!? What about Stefan!" She yelled. Bonnie stood right beside Caroline with her hands on her hips.

"Yes care to share..." Bonnie added. Elena dropped her head.

"I love Stefan I really do but..." She pulled her head up with a smile. "...Damon makes me feel different you know..." She explained.

"No we don't know!" Caroline snapped. "Elena!" She whined. "You can't cheat on Stefan...and especially with his brother!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yes I know that, that is why I spend sometime with Damon to see if I had strong feelings for him..."

"And...do you?" Caroline asked. Elena looked at her and then she dropped her head.

"Oh my gosh she does.." Bonnie added putting a hand over her mouth. Caroline stared at her for sometime and then she sat beside her.

"Elena, you know you are going to have to tell Stefan that it's over..." She said putting her arm around her.

"Yes...but I just don't know how too, I still want to be friends with him..." Elena expressed putting her hands on her face. "I don't know what to do..."

"Just break up with him before he finds about your affair... I don't guarantee that he will take it well and he will stay friends with you...but that is what you have to do..." Caroline told her. Elena pulled her head up and then she nodded.

"Yes I know...and you know what..." She said standing up. "...I'll just get it over with right now..." She stated very confident.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked looking up at her.

"Yes I'm sure..." She said and then she began to walk.

"Well, good luck to you!" Caroline called out and then she looked at Bonnie.

"I never thought that Elena was capable of cheating..." Caroline told her.

"And the worst part was that she told me when it started, and I told her to end it with Stefan, but she said she needed to be sure that she had feelings for Damon..." Bonnie explained.

"Why didn't I know of this!?" Caroline exclaimed hurt once again.

"Because she knew that you would drag her to Stefan and make her break up with him..." Bonnie said chuckling. Caroline thought for a second and then she began to laugh.

"Yeah that is something that I would do…" Caroline said. They kept laughing for some time and then they went silent.

"Can I ask you something?" Bonnie suddenly asked breaking the tension.

"Yeah sure." She replied.

"Don't you think the Mikaelson's were too over protective?" She asked.

"Now that I think of it, they were over protective. With Kol snapping Damon's neck and Klaus demanding my freedom. It was weird…" Caroline replied. Bonnie nodded in understanding.

"Klaus was furious at the sight of Damon dragging you out, he seemed jealous or I don't know he was different…" Bonnie added. Caroline blushed slightly.

"Do you really think so?" Caroline asked with a smile. Bonnie stared at her weird.

"Is it me or did what I just say make you happy?" She said curiously. Caroline shook her head.

"No, it must have been your imagination. I was just wondering…" Caroline said trying to cover herself.

"No, I'm pretty sure you blushed and you had a smile." She teased. Caroline began to laugh when a phone began to ring.

"Sorry." Caroline said digging in her purse.

"Wait I think its mine." Bonnie said taking her phone out. "Bingo! It was mine." Bonnie said looking at her phone. Caroline looked at her phone and she noticed some text messages from Rebekah and Klaus. She rolled her eyes and then she put her phone back in her purse.

"Agh, I have to leave." Bonnie sighed.

"Why?"

"Because my father came back from his business trip and he wants me at home right now.." Bonnie explained picking up her purse.

"Oh ok, bye, see tomorrow for my witch lessons." Caroline said waving her hand. Once she was left alone she checked her phone one more time. She wanted to know what Rebekah had to say as well as Klaus.

Rebekah:_ Caroline! P__l__ease call me back!_

Rebekah:_ I can explain everything! __P__lease Care!_

The next messages said the same things over and over again.

Klaus: _Caroline, I know that my brother'__s__ behavior was unacceptable by snapping Damon's neck. I'm terribly sorry, but I would really love to go out with you, like we planned it. Call back…_

Just as she finished reading the message, she felt guilty. She still wanted to go on that date with him, but she's afraid of what her friends might think. They already made a mess with just going to their home, imagine the chaos that would bring.

"What if we go to Richmond for dinner?" She talked to herself. "Yes, that's better." She dialed Klaus' phone number quickly.

"Klaus?" She spoke when the phone was picked up.

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise." He whispered, letting show his happiness.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I accept your offer for dinner, but it can't be in Mystic Falls." She told him.

"I was never planning on taking you to dinner in Mystic Falls. I planned something special." He answered. Caroline could tell that he had a smirk on his face. She smiled at his response.

"Well, I will be looking forward to it, and an explanation." She told him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6, where something nice." He said and then he hung up. Caroline felt butterflies in her stomach, her heart started to thump faster.

"No Caroline, you are just going to find out what happened. You don't like him….you don't…" She talked herself. But she knew she was just trying to convince herself. She did like him and she was looking forward to this date.

* * *

Klaus hung up his phone with a big smile. She accepted the date; she was giving him a chance after the whole incident. That was his Caroline, always giving second chances.

"What's gotten into you?" Kol said as he walked into the living room.

"Caroline has accepted a date with me." He told him. Kol grinned.

"Wow, you are getting through to her. Good for you." He said sarcastically. Klaus frowned instantly.

"I won't let your smart talk ruin this." He hissed with anger.

"Ruin what?" Rebekah asked coming in.

"Oh, our dear brother has a date with Care." Kol answered before Klaus could.

"Really!" Rebekah shrieked. Klaus nodded.

"Oh Nik! That is great! You are going to bring her back!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"And how will he do it?" Elijah interrupted walking in.

"He has a date with her!" Rebekah informed him .

"Can we all just stop gossiping like teenagers." Klaus growled annoyed by everyone's imprudence. He looked at everyone and then he rushed out.

"And to think that he is the one going out with Caroline." Kol commented with a smirk.

"Oh shut it!" Rebekah called out as she threw him a pillow.

Klaus smirked as he heard his sister throw the pillow at his brother. He truly deserved it for being such a smart mouth. Then he began to think about Caroline. He already knew where he was going to take her, he wanted everything to be perfect.

He then entered his studio and he grabbed his paint pallet; he had the perfect image to paint and to give as a gift.

**A/N: Review Please! Keeps me going; gives me inspiration knowing that people enjoy my story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lots and lots of confessions

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay on the chapter. I have been busy but thankfully i had the time to update.**

** Thank you all for you reviews. They inspire me to write even faster and give me some ideas. I really appreciate it….**

**Now back to the story….**

Caroline was sitting in front of the mirror, adjusting her hair so that it would be wavy. She had put her dress and shoes on, she was putting the final touches, with the make-up. She suddenly heard her door bell, the butterflies she had felt in her stomach yesterday, came back again.

She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror and then she headed towards the door to open it. Klaus was standing right outside, and just as he got a view of her, his eyes flew open. She looked so beautiful and sexy at the same time. His eyes roamed to every inch of her body; she was wearing a moody red one sleeve dress that fit to her figure. She wore black high heels and lots of accessories matching her dress.

"You look ravishing…" he whispered. Caroline blushed and then she grabbed her purse, trying to concentrate.

"Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself." Klaus just smiled at her compliment and then he led the way to his car. He opened the car door for her and then he went to the driver's seat. On the way, the kept an awkward silence, until Caroline broke the tension.

"So…where are you taking me?" She asked taking a quick glance at him and then facing the front again. Klaus smirked.

"You will find out soon…" He replied. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious? Come on just tell me." She insisted.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's a surprise, and if I didn't know any better, the person you are giving a surprise should not know about it." He stated taking a turn. Caroline stared at the road with wide eyes.

"Klaus! Richmond is that way…" She said pointing to the other direction. "…not this way!" She exclaimed. Klaus chuckled and then he looked at her.

"I told you that our date would be special…No offense, but Richmond is not special." He explained taking another turn.

"You are going to kidnap me! Aren't you!" She exclaimed beginning to get worried. She then began to bang and hit the window of the car. "Let me out Klaus! Let me go, I should of have known! Gosh I'm so stupid!" She cried. Klaus stopped the car and then he grabbed her hand.

"Caroline, sweetheart, calm down…." He said turning her to face him. "…don't worry, we are here." He told her with a grin. Caroline had a confused expression.

"In the middle of nowhere?" Klaus got out of the car and within a second he opened Caroline's door.

"Come with me, our dinner is near." He told her extending his hand to her. Caroline stared at him for some time and then she gave in. They walked to a hill filled with grass the color of pure green. Just as they were on top of the hill, Caroline noticed a small, but normal tent with twinkle lights all over. A table was in the middle with a vase and to plates with eating utensils and champagne glasses. Right beside the tent there was a beautiful lake with the light of the moon hitting it. Klaus had got to extreme lengths, and it all looked extraordinary and lovely.

She was so caught up in admiration of what he made, that she never noticed him disappear and reappear in seconds. Caroline turned to look at him and she noticed a picnic basket in his hand.

"A picnic basket? When did you get that?" She asked.

"You were admiring my work, and you never noticed that I left to fetch this." He replied, holding the basket higher. She smiled and then she turned to face the setting.

"It is wonderful, Klaus…I'm amazed." She told him in appreciation. Klaus smiled and then he offered his arm.

"Shall we?" Caroline chuckled and then she took his arm. They slowly walked to the tent area, and then Klaus helped Caroline to her seat.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure.." He replied and then he placed the basket on his chair. He opened it, taking out a champagne bottle first, setting it in the ice bin. Then he took out 5 containers, filled with food.

He opened one container, which held steaks. Another contained mashed potatoes. Another had bread rolls and another that held a salad with croutons. The last one held desert; Klaus surely did go all out on her.

He placed the food on her plate and then on his plate.

"Wow, Klaus. This all looks delicious!" She exclaimed surprised. "Did you make it?"

"Yes, I did actually…I hope you like it.." He said grabbing the champagne bottle. In one twist he took the bottle top with all the foam coming out of course. Then he placed a fair amount of champagne on each glass, and then he took a seat.

At first they began to eat in silence, their eating utensils were the only thing that was making the sound. Klaus watched as Caroline ate her food very delicately, and he even heard a small moan of pleasure. He didn't want to brag but he was a good cook and with Caroline's reaction, he was now sure about it.

Klaus cleared his throat and then he began to speak, breaking the tension. "So, what was it that you wanted to know?"

Caroline took a small amount of champagne to pass down her food and then she looked at him.

"I was wondering what happened between you and my friends in Mystic Falls? I mean almost everyone there hates you….why?" She asked.

"Well, love this will take some time to explain…" He sighed and then he continued. "…but you must know."

"If I can recall correctly, almost a year and a half ago, I had to give up the person I loved the most. I went into an emotional rage, and I turned my emotions off for some time. I couldn't bare that much hurt and it just felt easy to turn it off…and that was not the smartest thing to do, I must confess…" He dropped his head for a while and then he continued.

"…anyways, during those dark times I decided to break my curse that I had been given by the original witch 1000 years ago…." Caroline looked at him confused. "…oh different story, I tell you later.." He explained and then he took a sip of champagne.

"…well, to break that curse I had to kill a werewolf, a vampire, and a doppelganger….for my tragedy." He added with a weak smile. "…the werewolf was a werewolf that almost no one liked, so her death was not much of importance…but on the other hand the vampire I killed was Elena's aunt Jenna. Which everyone adored…By that time, I was already hated, but I did not care."

" So you were the one who killed her!" Caroline yelled getting angry. Klaus nodded and then he continued before Caroline took off.

"After I killed her…. I killed Elena, completing the sacrifice."

"But Elena is still alive…"

"Yes, she is because her uncle John gave his soul for her, keeping her alive." He explained. "…but after I made that last sacrifice, I began to transition to my werewolf form, which I thought was the best day of my life….unfortunately your friend Bonnie appeared chanting a spell to make me go weak, to kill me I could only assume…."

"Which I could see she failed.." Caroline spat rolling her eyes. Klaus ignored it and he kept with the story.

"She indeed failed when my brother Elijah came to the rescue and he took me away." He finished.

"This sacrifice was to trigger your werewolf gene? To become a hybrid?" She asked with no emotion.

"Yes, that is why I'm a hybrid 'til today and everyone hates me. Thinking that I'm a monster whe…."

"Klaus, for what you did, you are a monster. There is no justification for it….you killed people just to be a hybrid! You were selfish and an ass-whole…" She hissed as she stood up. "I think I have heard enough…."

"Caroline…" He grabbed her arm. " Let me explain, let me tell you what happened next…" He told her with a soft voice, but firm with a serious face.

"I won't sit….explain…" She stated removing her arm from his grip and crossing them against her chest.

"Elijah informed me of all the horrible things I had made and that I should be ashamed of myself….and to be honest I did. I felt disappointment and hate towards me, for letting the girl I love go…." He sighed feeling that pain again, but then he looked at Caroline and he felt at ease once more. "…then he told me he had found my girl and all that shame, and hate suddenly disappeared and all I felt was relieve…." He stared into her eyes. He was trying so hard to not go to her and kiss her.

"You are telling me that the girl you are in love with, is the one that helped you through your dark stage?" She asked feeling a small hint of jealousy. "Is she with you right now?" She added. Klaus dropped his sight and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not…she has no memory of me…" He replied still facing down. "….I would give anything to have her back in my arms and my family… everyone misses her terribly, she was a part of us…" He added raising his sight back to Caroline.

"If you could take that back…becoming a hybrid…would you?" She then asked softly.

"As much as I would love to say yes, I can't lie. I felt regret and shame but I would never take it back. With this I can always protect my family…now more than ever, of course." He replied. "I feel power, and no weakness."

"Would you at least, apologize since you killed those people?" She inquired more firm.

"To be honest, I wouldn't apologize, and I wouldn't apologize now, knowing that those fools are planning my death…" He snapped feeling some anger kick in.

"Wow, this is just…" She took a breath from frustration. "…I want to go home now.." She commanded and then she began to walk towards the car. Klaus rolled his eyes. He knew he had screwed his chance, but he had to be honest with her. Which pretty much back fired; he was sure that Caroline wanted nothing to do with him now.

All he could do would be to keep insisting on her. Try to stay as close to her, make her notice that he is not as bad as they described him, and as he just told her.

He then stood up and he vamp speed to his car, seeing Caroline already in the passenger seat looking out the window. She had her angry face, which was never good for him…well that was only when they were together.

He stepped in and he turned on the ignition, trying to make everything as quick as possible. Caroline just kept staring out the window; how could she be so stupid to go out with Klaus? He was surely an awful guy and her friends kept telling her that, but she still didn't listen. Somehow she felt he was different; he gave her a different appearance then when he is in front her friends. But why? Is the million dollar question.

He went to an awful lot of trouble to build this lovely event for their date, and only to please her. She just didn't quite understand why. He sees her with such admiration in his eyes; in a way that Caroline always dread for. He gave her the attention she always wanted, but the problem was that he was a monster to her friends, and all because he had to let her loved one go. This reminded her of a question she had wanted to ask him.

"Klaus.." She began. "Why did you have to let the girl you love, go?" She asked looking at him.

"Because of my father….she was in danger if she stayed with me…and my family. I couldn't let any harm come upon her, so I decided to let her go….which was the hardest thing I had to do." He replied tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Why your father?" Caroline asked still having her sight on him.

"He was never fond of me." He replied with a hint of anger showing in his voice. "And if you could just stop talking about this topic, I would really appreciate it."

"Ok….I'm sorry if it brought you bad memories.." She said above a whisper and then she turned to face out the window again. She still wanted to know more about his history and what happened, but that would come in another time. She had reached her maximum of questions, and now he was on the edge of exploding.

She glanced at him quickly, noticing that he looked tense. This topic was not good at all to bring up, but for her defense she did not know it would put him like that. She thought.

The rest of the ride, they kept silence. Caroline kept thinking of how their situation changed throughout the night. It began wonderful and romantic until they began to talk. Everything he confessed, everything he told her was all limited. He never really wanted to get into deep the conversation of his dark stage, and his father, which she would have to find out why. He was opening up to her and all of a sudden, he closes and he remains quiet. Something horrible must have happened to him; Caroline thought.

Klaus only kept quiet, avoiding the topic of his father. If he began to speak, he was sure Caroline would start asking of his past with his father, and why he disliked him; something he would prefer to not tell. Throughout the years his only goals were to run from Mikael and to break his curse, until he met Caroline. He at first refused his love for her, thinking that showed weakness, which it was the complete opposite. His love for Caroline made him stronger and fearless, he was ready to face Mikael just for Caroline, but he just didn't want to drag her into it. He wanted her to forget about everything for her own good even if it was hard for all of them.

After Caroline, he went back to his ways, and he finally broke the curse that kept him from being a hybrid. Then he noticed that Caroline was a weakness, she was stopping him from breaking the curse and from killing, any enemy he had could of easily gotten to him by Caroline. He thought that without Caroline everything was better, until Elijah told him that they had found her. That day he changed his thoughts, he changed everything just for her, but for his fortune, he could not change his past, which brought the real problem. He kept thinking of that as he stole quick glances of Caroline.

He would never let something happen to her, even if he had to kill for her safety.

He drove up into her drive way and he parked the car. "You are at home, safe and sound." He said facing her.

"Thank you." She replied and then she opened the car door and she was about to leave when Klaus grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, he was digging in his suit pocket until he got out a rolled up paper.

"I wanted to give this to you during desert but as you could see, that didn't happen." He said handing her the rolled up paper. Caroline grabbed it and she opened it exposing a beautiful picture. It was her with a horse. She took some time staring at it and then she left, not saying a single word. Klaus stared at her as she walked away from him, thinking that he might never see his Caroline again, and back with him.

* * *

"So!?" Rebekah appeared in front of him just as he stepped in his mansion.

"What?" He replied bitterly. Rebekah's smile quickly faded away by his tone.

"Caroline. Your date….did it go well?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He stated firm and then he walked pass her. Rebekah stood there with a blank face.

"Nik! I thought you might not even come tonight….if you know what I mean…" Kol teased as he came up to Klaus.

"Not in the mood Kol!" He exclaimed with anger.

"Uh, I get it…. By your mood I can only assume that your date did not go as planned?" He then asked staring at him. Klaus ignored him and he kept walking but suddenly stopped at another comment.

"I knew we couldn't trust you to get Caroline back. Your temper is horrible and you would never open up to her as she has always wished." Kol added. Klaus turned to face him; his anger was noticeable.

"I did everything!" He yelled getting closer to Kol. "I would love to see you try! Caroline thinks of us as monsters thanks to her pathetic friends! I tried to explain myself; I tried to be honest with her, which was no use! It only made her hate me!"

"Niklaus, calm down." Elijah stepped in breaking the tension.

"How dare you tell me to calm down!? Caroline will never come back to us! And I won't have this smart mouth remind me every time he has the chance!" He screamed pointing at Kol. He was about to go after him when Elijah stopped him.

"Niklaus, your temper has always gotten the better of you, which never turns out well for any of us." Elijah said gesturing to all of them. "You act out of rage, and that will certainly not get you any nearer to Caroline."

"Nik, listen to him. We all want Caroline back, please.." Rebekah added as she came closer to them. Kol kept staring at the scene, if Elijah hadn't stopped Klaus, he would be daggered by now.

"I will not stand to hear any more of this!" He hissed and then he dashed to his studio. Elijah turned and he glanced at Rebekah and Kol.

"Let's not make him infuriate any more. He has enough with the situation of Caroline to have to deal with this at home." Elijah advised looking straight at Kol.

"I was just teasing…it was not my fault that the date had gone wrong." Kol stated in his defense.

"Kol." Elijah warned. He held his hand up in defeat.

"Alright, I won't say more. Man, Nik can't even lighten up a bit.." He added leaving the room.

"Elijah…" Rebekah started. "..Nik has done his part, now it will be my turn. I know she thinks of me as a monster, but I must do something to change that."

"Very well…" Elijah countered. "But we must act fast. After tonight, she might have some second thoughts of what she might feel for Niklaus." He told her and Rebekah nodded.

* * *

Caroline walked in her room, as she stripped out of her clothes. She put on a comfortable shirt and some sweat pants. Then she laid down on her bed, thinking again about her night. She thought that the night was ruined when they began to talk about Klaus' dark stage, but for her surprise, Klaus managed to save the night. When she saw the picture, all she could think about was why? Why was he doing this to her? Why was he interested in her when he claims that he is in love with another girl?

She then grabbed the drawing from her bed side table and she stared at it. "How does he know that I love horses?" She whispered to herself. Then she shook her head and she put it down again. She turned off her table lamp and then she went to sleep, to try and forget the strange night.

"_Do you like horses?" The guy asked as he stared at her._

"_Yes, I love them. They are so beautiful to watch." She replied stroking the long and silky hair of the horse._

"_No, love, you are beautiful to watch." He told her as he grabbed her waist and he kissed her passionately._

Caroline suddenly woke up. She had a weird dream about someone who was asking her if she liked horses. The whole scene was blurring, she could only make out herself touching a horse and there was a guy next to her. Then, he just comes up to her and he kisses her with no challenge. She kisses back with desire and passion just like him. Why did it feel like she had lived that before? She thought as she laid her head down again.

She kept thinking that and asking herself that until she finally fell asleep again.

* * *

"Care!" She heard Rebekah call her name. "Care! Please wait!" She yelled again. Caroline stopped and she turned to face her.

"Rebekah, I can't spend time with you anymore….not after what happened." Caroline told her with sadness in her eyes. She had really grown to her, and she trusted Rebekah, but now it was different.

"Caroline…. I'm different than Nik. I'm nothing like him; I won't hurt you or your friends. I just want to have a friend at least. I want to at least live one normal life since I've been turned. Since I met you that's how I felt…I felt normal…please don't leave me." Rebekah implored.

"I don't know Rebekah…" Caroline faced the wall.

"Give me one more chance….if you want ,we don't have to go to my house to spend time. It can always be at yours…" She smiled as she said it. Caroline turned to look at her again and then she sighed.

"Fine…one more chance and no more visits to your house." She ordered and then smiled. Rebekah gave her a tight hug with happiness. Caroline hugged her back as she chuckled.

"Come on…let's get to class." She added and then they both headed to first period.

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline came out of their 5th period class making plans for an upcoming party when Tyler stepped in front of them.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah snapped, annoyed from his presence.

"Yeah, not interested." He gave her a disgusted face and then he turned to face Caroline. " Can I speak with you?"

"Um, yes you can…" She said looking at his eyes. "…the problem is if I want to.." She finished, smacking the smirk off of his face.

"Gosh Caroline…I just wanted to speak with you, for only some seconds, and then you just come off childish." He shook his head in annoyance. Caroline sighed and then she touched Rebekah's arm.

"Wait for me outside, this will only take a second…" She whispered so that Rebekah could only hear. She gave her a smile and a nod and then she walked away.

"Talk.." She spoke, lifting her hand in front of her.

"Not here…" He looked around. "Follow me…" He began to move away. Caroline rolled her eyes and then she followed. He led her out to the back of the school so that they could speak more privately. They stood there for some time as Tyler paced back and forth which gave Caroline a horrible flash back. She then let out a loud sigh making him stop.

"I don't have time for this Tyler." She whined looking at him. "Now speak."

"Care.." He begins taking a step closer. "I know that I might be late on telling you this but I'm truly sorry for cheating on you. I never met for that to happen it just…"

"Stop." She calmly said holding out her hand as she shook her head. "Just…don't…"

"But Caroline…" He insisted as he took one more step closer to her.

"No Tyler!" She took a step back. "You can't say that what you did was an accident!" She exclaimed shaking her head in disbelief.

"First of all, she said that she was _your_ girlfriend Tyler! Your girlfriend! How can you possibly explain that! Huh?..." She looked at him with anger. "Second of all, it is no accident when you have sex with someone else…unless they are raping you, which in this situation….it was not the case." She growled.

"Now explain yourself…" She chuckled sarcastically. "I would love to hear it.." She finished crossing her arms against her chest. She cocked on eyebrow as she waited for his answer.

"I-I…" He stuttered looking at the ground. Then he pulled his head up and he stared at her; right in the eye. "This was your fault!" He simply said pointing at her showing a little of anger.

"What!?..."She yelled in disbelief. "_My_ Fault! How could it possibly be my fault!?" She kept shouting as she put her hand on her chest.

"Yes your fault! For not putting out too much! You get me all fired up, just to try and turn me off?! I have needs Caroline! And you were just not giving them to me…" He said moving his hands.

"I-I just can't believe I'm hearing this…" She told herself as she turned around. She ran her fingers through her hair to think straight and then she face him again. Her eyes were now watery, but not just by frustration but by hurt as well.

"Because I didn't put out.." She repeated his words in disgust. "Are you fucking serious!? A relationship does not always revolve around sex Tyler! I wanted to have sex with you but not all the time because my love for you was enough, just by seeing you was enough..." She spat; the tears gushing out.

"I thought that sex wasn't that much of importance in our relationship…" She dropped her head as she played with her hands. "..but I can see that it is..." She pulled her head up as she wiped the tears. "…that is why you found a whore to mess around with every single time I turned you down! Now you were sure you would have sex, whenever you pleased, right?" She harshly expressed. Tyler clenched his fist at her words. His anger was rising up and all he wanted to do was to shut her up.

"You are just pathetic…" She finished as she began to walk away but was he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"We are not finished talking!" He growled through his clenched teeth.

"Well I am!" She snapped back, struggling to get out of his grip. He tightened his grip on her as he pinned her to the wall.

"No we are not! Now you listen to me!" He yelled at her face.

"Tyler let me go before you get hurt!" She warned him, not actually trying to convince him. She wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt her.

"Your supposedly witchy powers will do nothing to me!" He exclaimed. "I'm a lot stronger now that I'm a werewolf."

Caroline looked at him with no emotion. Even if he was the most powerful creature in the world, she could still put him down. She then glared at him making him fall down to the ground, screaming in pain. Now that Caroline had practice, the migraines she gives are more powerful than before.

She looked down at him with anger. "Don't underestimate me, or my powers. You have no idea what I can do to you." She said as she knelt down beside him.

"Let this be a warning, ok? Don't ever talk to me again, or get near me. I don't want to see your disgusting face of shame." She hissed. Then she got up and she walked away, relieving him from the pain.

"Man, she's a psychotic bitch!" He exclaimed as he steadied himself to get up. "But she will pay."

* * *

"Man I hate him so much!" She sighed as she approached Rebekah.

"What happened?! What did he do to you!?" She exclaimed analyzing her appearance.

"I'll tell you at my house…I just need to cool off for a moment." She took in a deep breath and then exhaled it.

"Ok, let's go." Rebekah said as she rubbed Caroline's back to make her relax. She nodded and then she grinned.

Just as she was about to move, Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan came up to them. " Caroline!" Elena whined as she widened her eyes. "What the hell? What are you doing with Rebekah!?"

Caroline inhaled another deep breath and then she met her gaze. "I don't have time for more drama, 'Lena. I just had this horrible fight with Tyler, and I'm pretty on edge right now." She said with a fake grin.

"What did he do to you Care?" Stefan stepped in worried.

"I'll tell you later ok? I just want to talk with Rebekah today.." She calmly said looking between Elena, Bonnie and Stefan.

"No! You can't! They are dangerous to be around with!" Elena exclaimed. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Oh please shut up you drama queen! We are not lions or monsters for your information." Rebekah corrected her.

"You are monsters!" Elena insisted.

"Only if you want us to be!" Rebekah snapped back with a smirk on her face when she saw the face expression she gave her.

"See Care, You can't be around her…" Elena said grabbing her arm. "Come on you are coming with us."

"No Elena! Stop! Just stop!" Caroline exclaimed annoyed. "I know that you have your disagreements and you are in a feud…but I'm not part of it and I would really appreciate it if you don't drag me into it." She took a step back. "You guys are my best friends and I love you so much for protecting me and caring for me…but I have grown to trust Rebekah as well, so you are all going to have to accept that sooner or later."

"Your right Care. You have the choice to pick your friends and we will not judge you anymore about it." Bonnie spoke. Elena glared at her.

"I agree with Bonnie." Stefan added avoiding Elena's stare.

"Thank you guys." Caroline smiled as she gave them both a hug. She then looked at Elena to see if she had changed her mind.

"I still believe this is wrong." She expressed walking away afterwards.

"Don't worry about her, she will come around….eventually." Bonnie added with a small chuckle.

"Yeah well I hope so." Caroline said looking at Elena as she walked away. She then faced Rebekah.

"So let's go…" She told her. "…and see you later guys." She smiled widely at them as she opened her car door and she stepped in.

* * *

"Man, what a day!" Caroline sighed as the two girls entered the house.

"I know, but you still have to tell me what happened with Tyler." Rebekah added closing the door. They both went straight to Caroline's room.

"Yes, I will tell you…" She said falling to her bed. Rebekah came closer as she spotted a drawing on Caroline's bed side table. She picked it up and she stared at it; it was Caroline with a horse.

"Care?" She said holding the picture up. Caroline pulled her head to see Rebekah as she spotted what she had in her hand.

"Bekah!" She stood up trying to snatch the drawing away from her with no luck.

"Who gave this to you?" She asked knowing that it was her brother. Caroline tried to get the drawing more times, but failed. She finally gave up and she sat on her bed.

"Klaus."

"Nik, gave this to you?"

"Yes…and I really liked it. It was a nice gesture….and he's an amazing artist." She told her as her eyes sparkled. Rebekah looked at her strange.

"What?" She asked as she noticed that she was staring.

"It's strange…" Rebekah replied, sitting beside Caroline.

"Why?"

"Because when my brother arrived at our home yesterday night, he seemed angry and frustrated. I only assumed that your date did not go well…but you give me another picture." She answered looking at Caroline.

"Well…" She turned to face the ground. "…our night was not all unicorns and rainbows."

"What happened?" Rebekah asked. If Klaus didn't tell her, she was sure Caroline would.

"Well, we arrived at a beautiful place. He had set up a tent with twinkle lights and a table for two. He had brought everything to make a girl fall in love. I was truly amazed…." She sighed as she remembered the place.

"Then what happened?"

"…I asked why he was seen as such a monster here in Mystic Falls…" She took a breath. "Which I regret."

"Why do you regret it?"

"Because his story changed everything. I started to fear him at his words, but then I calmed down knowing that he would not do such harm to me….but it still was enough to get me mad." She replied shaking her head. "But the thing that threw me off the edge was when he said that he the girl he loves helped him through his dark stage…well, not her but knowing that she was still alive. He said that he had a break through after he let her go and that was why he killed so many people…"

Rebekah went closer to her and then she put her arm around her. "Caroline….are you telling me that you have feelings for my brother?" She asked trying to hide the excitement.

Caroline looked up with her eyes watery. "Yes."

"Oh my gosh, this is wonderful!" Rebekah exclaimed as she got up.

"Bekah, no its not…he loves another girl. I stand no chance." She expressed disappointed. Rebekah wanted to tell her about everything that second but fought against it. She wanted Klaus to tell her; to break the news.

"Oh Care, don't get to glum. I'm positive that my brother is forgetting the other one because of you." She said trying to cheer her up. Caroline looked at Rebekah with hope.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now let's go to my brother and give him this wonderful news! I'm sure you will just lighten his mood." She exclaimed as she grabbed her arm.

**A/N: Sorry for this short chapter, but I promise I will try to update sooner. **

**Review please I need to know that people are actually reading my story.**


	5. Chapter 5:Remembering

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews. I love to read that people enjoy reading my story. **

**Now back to the story….**

"Bekah…" Caroline stopped her. Rebekah turned to face her with confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked releasing her from her grip.

"Well first of all…you were kind of hurting me there…" She replied rubbing her wrist while giving a small chuckle.

"Sorry about that." Rebekah chuckled nervously.

"Its ok…and we can't just go to Klaus and tell him I have feelings for him, Bekah. That will be too weird." Caroline stated shaking her head. Rebekah sighed.

"Care, why are you scared to tell him? It's not weird at all. You are just telling him what you feel." Rebekah insisted.

"I can't tell him after what happened yesterday, and he still loves that girl. I can see it in his eyes, on how he speaks of her and…I just can't." Caroline said in just above a whisper and then she faced the ground. The only thing that Rebekah could think of was to tell her that the girl that Klaus speaks of so highly is her. But she couldn't, Caroline had to find that out by herself.

"Care…" Rebekah started as she went to give her a comforting hug "…everything will be ok, I promise….if Klaus went through all that trouble just to amaze you, than he definitely feels something for you." Rebekah said while rubbing her back.

Then all of a sudden, she feels that Caroline becomes tense as she hugs her even more tightly. She notices that she stops breathing as her heart starts to slow down. Rebekah's eyes become wide open as the tears began to form.

"Caroline!" She desperately began to call as she gently patted her back. Caroline did not react. Rebekah then took a step back, grabbing her shoulders to keep her in place, to find that her eyes were blood shot open. Rebekah began to panic, something horrible was happening to her, but what was it?

"Caroline! Do you hear me?! Caroline!" Rebekah began to move her, to try and get her to react. She suddenly gasped for breath as she began to blink fast.

"Oh my gosh! You're ok! You scared me!" Rebekah exclaimed, relieved, as she gave her another tight hug.

"Bekah…" Caroline whispered.

"What happened to you?! You almost gave me a heart attack, and I'm already dead!" She asked as she took a step back, analyzing her again.

"Bekah…" Caroline whispered again as she stared out into space.

"Care? What's wrong?" She asked looking at her strange. She shook her head and then she looked at Rebekah with a confused expression.

"Um..nothing..it's just that…" She cleared her throat and then she put a strand of hair behind her ear. "..I have been having these weird dreams or flashbacks. I don't know what they are but they just feel so realistic." She replied staring at Rebekah.

"What are they like? What do you see?" Rebekah asked trying to hide the excitement that was overwhelming her. Caroline was regaining her memory little by little.

Caroline turned around and then she took a seat on her bed. "Last night I had this dream where I was petting a horse and then a guy comes and he asks me if I like horses…" She took a breath. Rebekah then quickly joined her. "…after I answered him, he kissed me and I kissed back. It felt so realistic, like if I already had lived it. I mean I've heard of _déjà vu,_ but you live the moments not dream it." She explained shaking her head in disbelief.

"That is strange…., what else have you seen?" Rebekah asked wanting to know more.

"Well, right now when we were hugging…..I kind of blacked out and I saw…" She turned to face Rebekah. "…us…we were shopping or in some place throwing clothes everywhere….like if we were having a dodge ball fight, but with clothes.." She responded confused. Then she began to laugh. "It's crazy!"

"Yeah…" Rebekah said while she laughed. She remembered that day; they were looking for something to wear to go out to a club. They began to throw each other clothes for suggestions, but it turned out into a clothes fight. Their clothes were everywhere as they laughed their butts off. They kept throwing their clothes until Elijah came in and he stopped the mess; just like if he was their father.

"_Here try this one!" Rebekah exclaimed throwing a dress to Caroline. _

"_You try this one!" Caroline threw one to her. _

"_Whooo these look fine! Try these instead to see which one looks better!" Rebekah called out throwing 6 dresses to Caroline. She looked at Rebekah with an 'o' shape forming on her mouth and then transforming into a mischievous smile._

"_Oh so you want it like that!" Caroline challenged grabbing a pile of dresses and throwing them to Rebekah. She quickly dodged them with a laugh._

"_You stand no chance with a 1000 year ol…ahh!"_

"_I knew you were going to dodge them so I used a little magic." Caroline added with a laugh. _

"_Game on little witch!" Rebekah yelled playfully as she grabbed a huge pile of dresses and she threw them to Caroline with force. _

"_You are going to have to do much better than that!" Caroline exclaimed as all the dress from the ground began to elevate from the ground and they all went to Rebekah. _

"_Oh you are going to pay!" She exclaimed with a smile. Just when she was about to pick up the dresses, Elijah comes barging in the room. _

"_What is going on in here!?" He expressed viewing the room. _

"_Um…" Both girls said standing up from where they were hiding. "Nothing…"_

_Elijah glared at both girls. "If this room is not cleaned up in an hour, you both will stay here and you will not go out." He ordered. _

"_Ok…father…" They both teased. Elijah rolled his eyes and then he left the room. _

"It looked pretty fun, though." Caroline said bringing Rebekah from her flashback. "…It just freaks me out because I was just hugging you and it seemed as if I fell asleep, had the dream, and then I woke up….and gasping for breath." She added.

"Like I said, you almost gave me a heart attack even though I'm dead! You tensed up and you stopped breathing as your heart began to thump slower each time…" Rebekah added looking down remembering everything. "….I was afraid you would die…" She whispered feeling the tears in her eyes. Caroline wrapped an arm around her.

"It's ok Bekah…I'm here and alive. It's probably just something that will start to happen to me because I'm a witch." She expressed giving her a tight hug.

"I know…I just panicked in the moment. I'm just happy you are ok…." She said wiping the tears away. She gave her a smile and then she stood up. "Ok, I think it's time for me to go."

"Everything is ok Bekah. Just breathe…." Caroline reassured her.

"Yes, of course." She nodded as she smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow so we can finish planning the party." She said giving her a good bye hug.

"Bye" Caroline called out waving her hand in the air.

* * *

"Nik! Elijah! Kol! Meet me at the living room, at this moment!" Rebekah called out the second she opened the door. In seconds everyone was at the living room, watching as Rebekah entered.

"This better be important and quick Bekah…" Kol said sitting down.

"Oh like you have something better to do." Rebekah snapped.

"As a matter of fact, I do…I have a date tonight." He replied with a smirk.

"I'm surprised someone finds you pleasant." She exclaimed while scrounging up her nose in disgust.

"As I am, that no one finds you…"

"Enough!" Elijah called out. "Rebekah, can you get along with your news."

"Oh yes! I have some exciting news for everyone and especially Nik!" She said a little too excited.

"I don't believe that whatever you have to say, will be exciting for me, but go ahead give it your best shot." Klaus commented taking a seat.

"Believe me, it is something you want to hear…I was with Caroline this whole day, and she talked to me about you two last night…" She began wiggling her eyebrows. "…and she talked about some weird dreams she has had….since last night actually." She informed them.

"What did she say Bekah?" Klaus asked sitting up.

"Look at who is interested now." Kol commented with a grin.

"Shut up Kol. Let our brother have happiness…" Rebekah defended Klaus and then she continued. "She said the night was wonderful and how you set up the date was for a girl to fall in love…" Just when she said that , Klaus' eyes began to sparkle with happiness with a very small grin. "…but she also said that when you began to speak, she thought the whole night was ruined…"

"I knew it!" Klaus exclaimed running his hand down his face.

"Nik, wait don't overreact, I haven't finished yet…" She rolled her eyes and then she continued. "She also told me that you managed to save the night…"

"What?" He whispered confused.

"What you just heard….she said that the drawing was a nice gesture and that it was beautiful….oh and that you are an amazing artist." She added with a smile. Klaus relaxed and then he leaned back on the couch.

"Aww, would you look at that. Our brother looks like a love sick puppy." Kol began to tease but stopped at Klaus' stare. He just leaned back on the couch and he moved his hand indicating for Rebekah to carry on.

"But… that was not everything she told me of Nik…" She giggled as she stared at him. "…she admitted that she has feelings for you!"

"Really?" He gasped as he sat up again.

"Yes…but she was kind of disappointed because you talked about the girl you love, which it's her, and she thinks she stands no chance against her." She bit her bottom lip.

"Well, this has turned into a disaster. I can't be with her because she knows of…well her. We need her to remember…it is driving me insane!" Klaus exclaimed frustrated as he stood up. "I'll be at my stu…"

"Nik! Wait! There is more….now that you remind me of her remembering…." She smiled as she looked at her brothers. "Nik, after you gave her the drawing of her and a horse, she had a dream. Do you remember the day you both went to see horses?" She asked Klaus.

"Yes, how can I forget that day…we began our relationship that day." He answered with a small smile.

"She had a dream about that day, although it was kind of a blur for her. She couldn't see you but she does know that when the guy kissed her, she kissed back and with passion." She explained.

"That's wonderful news Rebekah. We are becoming close to her." Elijah pointed out.

"That's right 'Lijah, and you are actually going to laugh when I tell you the other 'dream' she had." She exclaimed while laughing. "Do you remember the day we had our clothes fight and you came in like if you were our father?"

"Ah, yes I recall that day very well." Elijah responded with a small chuckle. "Clothes everywhere, you girls laughing loudly; your room seemed as if there was an explosion."

"I know, it was a great day." Rebekah sighed.

"You would say." Klaus commented bitterly.

"Oh yeah, that was the day Rebekah and our dear Caroline went to a club. Caroline wore a sexy dress." Kol teased. "You were jealous as hell."

"Shut it Kol." Klaus warned. "I still don't understand why she denied my company that night."

"Nik, Caroline wanted to test you. She wanted to know if you trusted her. That is why she wore a provocative dress…."

"And I don't really know why you complain Nik, when she came back you guys had…"

"Kol!" Klaus warned again. Kol began to laugh as he stood up.

"Well, that's my cue…"

"Wait…" Rebekah called out. "I know that what I'm about to say is going to sound insane and I'll probably regret it later, but Kol…I think you have to spend some time with Caroline too."

"What! You are all going insane!" Klaus shouted out.

"Niklaus!" Elijah called out. "Do you want Caroline by your side again!?"

"More than anything, but…"

"Don't say anything more," He held his hand up to Klaus." Now, Kol…I trust that you will behave around Caroline and that you will try and get her a flashback." He told Kol.

"Of course brother…now I'm off to my date." He grinned.

"And if I may ask, my dear brother, who is the unfortunate lady?" Rebekah asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"I believe her name is…Bonnie Bennett." He answered with a mischievous grin.

"Bonnie Bennett! As in the best friend of Caroline….the witch!?" Rebekah exclaimed surprised.

"That one indeed…bye." He replied as he flashed away.

* * *

"Bonnie Bennett! You are telling me that you are going to go out with Kol Mikaelson!?" Caroline exclaimed. Bonnie gave her a small grin as she blushed.

"What happened with your opinion of them?" Caroline then asked.

"Well, I saw how you were with the Mikaelsons and I notice that I could give it a shot as well. I mean Kol is so hot." She replied with a huge smile.

"Glad to know what you think of me, darling." Kol commented as he approached them. Bonnie blushed as she turned to not face him.

"Hello Caroline. Always good to see you." Kol greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Kol…" She stood up. "Bye Kol…and bye Bon. Have a nice date." She said with a genuine smile as she turned away and she left the Mystic Grill.

Just as Caroline stepped outside, she felt someone looking at her from a distance. She turned to look all around her, and all she could see was the darkness of the night and the full moon lighting the night. She began to walk, watching every move of her surroundings. She sensed that there was something near her, but she just couldn't find it.

Caroline kept walking deep in thought not noticing that she had gone into the woods until she tripped on a branch. At the second she reached the bottom she heard growls, like if there were dogs near her. She pulled her head up and she noticed that she was surrounded by werewolves all around her. She quickly got up and she slowly turned to find out that there were a lot more than she expected.

One of them took one step towards her, growling with anger at her. She quickly used her migraine spell on them, but it did nothing. She tried again, but it failed again.

"Oh my gosh…come on." She kept attempting on her spell, but she failed every time. She then remembered that Kol was in the Mystic Grill. She could just call him and she could use some other magic to make some time. Another 3 werewolves come forward and they stood next to the one that was still growling at her.

"Kol! Kol! Help!" She screamed as she began to run. She gave herself a spell to run a little bit faster than normal, but it still didn't work that much. They were all gaining up on her.

"Did you hear that?" Kol told Bonnie. His face became serious all of a sudden.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused looking around.

"I think I heard Caroline call me for help!" He expressed trying to hear if she said something else.

"Care!" Bonnie exclaimed as she began to worry.

"Yes! I'll be right back!" He calls out as he used his vamp speed and he left the Mystic Grill. Bonnie stared at the entrance and then she went after him.

Caroline kept screaming in horror, why was this happening to her? One of the werewolves managed to tackle her down, as it stood on top of her. The wolf howled and then it stared at Caroline while growling.

"What do you want from me!? Leave me alone! Let me go! Please! Let me go!" Caroline cried out exasperated. The wolf growled even louder as its face got closer to her face in attempt to bite her when it was pushed off of her. She took a deep breath of relieve and then she sat up to find out that it was Kol that helped her. He ripped the werewolf's heart out and then he quickly went by Caroline's side.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping her get up.

"I think so." She said weakly. "It was terrifying Kol, I could have died!" She began to cry on his shoulder. He gave her a hug as he stroked her hair gently. Caroline kept crying when all of a sudden she tenses up again. Kol hears her heart begins to slow down and before he began to panic, he remembered what Rebekah had said. He just stayed there hugging her until she reacts again.

"Kol! Where are you!?" He hears Bonnie call out. Kol picks Caroline up bridal style and then he flashes to where he hears Bonnie's voice.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie expressed putting a hand on top of her mouth. "What…what happened?"

"She's fine I just need to take her home. I'll call you to tell you how she woke up and how she is." He explained.

"No, I'm coming with you! I need to know what happened to her!" Bonnie exclaimed as she walked closer to them.

"I'll take care of it Bonnie. Ok? Just go home and rest. Everything is ok." He reassured her as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Bonnie gave him a nod with a dry smile and the next thing she knew he was gone and with Caroline.

* * *

"Bekah! Nik! 'Lijah! My room!" Kol called out after he set Caroline on the bed. Suddenly she gasps for breath as she stared into the ceiling.

"Kol" She whispered. Kol went to her side in just a second.

"I'm here Caroline." He said softly.

"Kol" She whispered on more time just as Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah entered his room.

"What happened!?" They all exclaimed in an angry tone.

"Calm down! I'll explain later! Just give me a second…" He expressed and then he turned his sight to Caroline, who was surprisingly staring at him.

"What's wrong Caroline?" He asked.

Caroline shook her head and then she took a breath. "Um…I think I had another dream….but this time you were there. You…protected me from some men." She began to speak very confused.

Kol looked at her with sadness, he remembered that night, and it was the first time they all met. He was having a late night snack when he heard a girls scream. He followed those screams when he came upon a group of old men who were taking advantage of her.

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kol asked with a grin. The whole group of men turned to face Kol, there smiles suddenly disappeared._

"_Get lost!" One of them called out as they all began to laugh._

"_Oh now why would I do that? So you could keep abusing this poor girl?" He stated walking closer each time. "…in my opinion, I don't think that's fair…"_

"_No one asked for your opinion….."another men called out._

"_I don't need permission from none of you.." He stated pointing at all of them. Caroline looked at him with pleading eyes to help her. _

"_You know what happens to smart guys that try to be the hero?" The one that was on top of Caroline asked as he stood up. He took out a knife, as the others took their blades. _

"_Oh I see, so it will be 8 against 1?" He asked teasing them. "I always like a game…"_

"_Let's go!" One of them yelled as they all went to attack him. Kol stood there with a smug grin on his face. One of them tried to shove the knife through his stomach but failed as Kol grabbed his hand and he twisted it until it broke. The man let out an agonizing yell. _

"_Next?" He asked looking at all of the other men. They all went after him with anger. _

"_This is nice, a feast just for me!" He expressed showing his vampire features. Caroline gasped in fear, Maybe he wasn't saving her, maybe he just wanted more food. She thought. _

_Kol finished killing all of them and then he licked his bottom lip from blood that was left out. He then turned his sight on Caroline and his features suddenly disappeared. _

"_Please don't kill me!?" She shouted in horror. _

"_Don't worry I won't. I'm here to help you. Come on let's go…." He said picking her up and flashing away._

"What else did you see?" He asked coming back from his flashback. Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus stood there with their mouths wide open.

"Um…you killed them all with you vampire skills and then I thought you were going to kill me, but then you just picked me up and then…. I woke up." She replied with a confused expression. She then stared at Kol.

"Thank you for everything." She told him with tears already falling. She gave him another grateful hug and then looked at Rebekah.

"Bekah! You should have seen! It was horrible, I almost died!" She cried out as she went to give her a hug.

"Can someone explain what the bloody hell happened?!" Klaus exclaimed frustrated. Caroline took a step back from Rebekah and then she stared at Klaus. She didn't know why but she felt so relieved to see him again and all she wanted to do was to hug him, which she did.

"They tried to kill me! They all tried to kill me Klaus! It was horrible!" She cried in his shoulder. Klaus glanced at his brothers and Rebekah in surprise. He then wrapped his arms around her while stroking her hair.

"It's ok now, you are safe….now tell me who did this to you?" He asked trying to hide the anger.

"Nik, they were werewolves. We don't know who they are." Kol added. Klaus' began to feel the anger overwhelm him when he felt Caroline tense up and he heard her heart slow down.

"What the…."

"It's ok Nik…she is having a flashback of you." Rebekah added with a small smile. Klaus eased up and then he picked her up and he took her to his room, with every one following along. He laid her in his bed and then he turned to face his siblings.

"Don't be nervous Nik. She will wake up ok." Rebekah said in a soft tone. Klaus gave a grateful nod.

"It felt horrible." Kol added receiving strange looks from everyone.

"I mean, I heard her screams and I felt this panic overwhelm me, I didn't know what to do…..and when I saw her there laying down with a werewolf on top of her, the only thing I felt was pain and anger. Anger towards the wolf and pain because I couldn't stand to see her like that. I mean I see her like a sister, it would be the same if it were to happen to Bekah." He explained with a little of embarrassment.

"Kol, are you ok?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Rebekah, can't you just accept that Kol loves us all but in his own way?" Elijah asked annoyed.

Caroline then gasped for breath. "Shut it every one!" Klaus said and then he turned to face her. He grabbed her hand as he sat beside her.

"Are you ok love?" He asked staring at her.

"Klaus…. Klaus" Caroline whispered in a moan. Elijah and Rebekah made confused expressions, while Kol just grinned.

"Caroline, love." He said again. Caroline had her eyes still shut but why was she talking? He thought.

"Klaus…we can't…" She whispered with a small giggle.

"Let's give them some privacy." Elijah stated turning to go away. Rebekah followed but stopped to grab Kol.

"Come on you perve" She exclaimed annoyed as she grabbed him by the ears all the way out the door. Klaus looked at her face, it still looked tensed and her heart was no beating normally.

"Caroline…" He whispered shaking her gently. She suddenly opened her eyes and she looked at him in relieve.

"Klaus…" She whispered and then she flew her arms around him embracing him into a hug.

"It's all so weird what I'm seeing…." She quietly said.

"What did you see love?" He asked. Caroline leaned back and she stared into his eyes. She cupped his face.

"It's better if you see it yourself." She expressed.

"And how do…" He was suddenly interrupted by her lips. He was taken aback at first but then he went along, kissing her back with passion. It had been a long time.

"_Do you like horses?" Klaus asked as he stared at her._

"_Yes, I love them. They are so beautiful to watch." She replied stroking the long and silky hair of the horse._

"_No, love, you are beautiful to watch." He told her as he grabbed her waist and he kissed her passionately. He then pushed away, just an inch away as he stared into her eyes. _

"_Come on.." He picked her up bridal style and then he flashed up to his bedroom. He began to kiss her as he put her down, running his hands down to her butt. He then pinned her to the nearest wall as he kissed along her neck. _

"_Klaus…Klaus" She whispered in a moan. He traced his hands up and under her shirt to try and take it off._

"_Klaus…we can't." She whispered with a small giggle._

"_Why not?" He asked while kissing her ear down to her neck again._

"_Because your family is here, I don't want to traumatize them for life." She whispered just before he caught her lips again. _

Klaus opened his eyes, to meet Caroline's stare.

"What was that Klaus?" She asked confused. "I had that dream the night you gave me the drawing, but I never saw the man that kissed me. Now I find out that it was you, what is going on?"

"Caroline I don't know." He lied. Caroline sighed and then she fell on her back.

"I'm sorry…I know this is not your fault." She began. "This must be some side effect of being a witch….going to sleep at random times and having weird dreams with people you might begin to care for." She explained.

"So you care for me?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Um…I never said that." She sat up with her cheeks a little red. "I think it's time for me to go, it's late and my mom might be going crazy." She said standing up.

"I'll take you, I won't risk your life again, love." He expressed as he walked to his door.

"Klaus…you didn't risk it. It wasn't your fault." Caroline walked towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself."

"But if I was with you, that wouldn't of have happened." He told her shaking his head.

"Klaus…look at me" She moved his head to face hers. "You did not know that this would happen. Everything is ok now…." He kept looking at her. She is right, was all he thought before he smashed his lips with hers. He then took a step back and he offered his arm.

"I'll take care of you, I give you my word." He told her.

"Thank you." She whispered and then she accepted his arm.

* * *

"Bekah! You would just not believe it! I kissed him without thinking and it was just…..I'm was left speechless. That is my explanation." She said through the phone.

"You kissed him!" Rebekah exclaimed happily. "What was the occasion?"

"Well, you know the dreams I have…"

"mmhm" Rebekah hummed.

"Yeah, well, I completed that dream where I was with a horse and then I kiss this mysterious guy….the mysterious guy was Klaus!" She explained surprised. "I just don't know why I keep having these weird dreams when I hug one of you. I think it's because I started to care for all of you, I don't know."

" I don't know what to say, I don't know about being a witch." She told her threw the phone.

"Yeah I kno…" She was suddenly stopped.

"Care! Care!" Rebekah yelled when she heard that Caroline was cut off.

"Let me go!" Caroline began to yell.

"We are taking you where you were supposed to die!" One of them said. Rebekah then went to her brothers and told them that they had to go to the woods now.

* * *

"You guys are pathetic!" Caroline hissed as Tyler tightened the ropes around her wrist and legs.

"No, you are, for breaking up with me." He told her with anger. Caroline began to concentrate and then she glared at Tyler as he slowly fell to the ground filled with pain.

"I suggest you untie me or I can just kill you…without even touching you!" Caroline exclaimed frustrated. Tyler looked at her with anger and hate.

"Damn it Caroline! Stop it!" He shouted as he punched the ground.

"Untie me Jerk!" She snapped. Hayley then came and she slapped Caroline relieving Tyler from the pain.

"You will suffer before you die!" Tyler hissed as he helped himself up.

"I see you still carry the bitch." Caroline expressed with a disgusted expression. Before Tyler could say anything else Caroline heard a voice she didn't think she would ever think she would be that happy to hear.

"What is going on here!?" Rebekah asked as she came to view.

"Bekah! How did you know I was here?" Caroline asked with so much happiness.

"I heard you scream…" She looked at Tyler. "…you are just a pathetic worthless piece of shit!..." She then returned her gaze to Caroline. "…and I had to come to help….oh and I brought back up." Tyler chuckled along with Hayley but Rebekah ignored them.

"Oh but what do we have here." Kol said with venom. Elijah and Klaus came to view as well.

"Kol, Klaus….Elijah!" She yelled at Elijah a little too excited. She didn't know why but she was happy she see him.

Klaus went straight to Caroline, releasing her in one move and then getting her to his siblings. Tyler stared at his action with anger.

"So, you left me for this piece of crap?" He assumed from watching what Klaus had just done.

"What did you just say, mate?" Klaus took a step forward feeling the anger kick in.

"Tyler, I left you because you cheated on me with this slut." She exclaimed pointing at Hayley.

"You act all tough, what you're a vampire, wow what an advantage!" Tyler spat as he came closer to Klaus. "You do know that if I bite you, you will die? One bite that is all it takes. Hayley and I can take you all right here! We also have back up, all around here," A lot of people began to come to view all around.".. I just whistle and they attack, your choice." He threatened. Klaus stared at him and then he took a quick glance at his siblings before he began to laugh. Tyler looked at all of them confused, why were they laughing?

"What is so funny?" Hayley then asked, with anger.

"It's funny that a jock from high school who's a new born were wolf and a slutty bitch were wolf think that they can take us down…oh and let's not forget their 'back up'." Kol teased.

"Just like I said…a pathetic worthless piece of shit." Rebekah snapped.

"Fine your choice…." Tyler said through his clenched teeth and then he gestured to 4 werewolves to come and attack. They went and tried to make one move when Elijah and Kol pulled their hearts out; 2 each.

Tyler's and Hayley's mouths flew open. "What the fuck?!" Hayley shouted out.

"Oh, did I forget to mention something? I feel I forgot to tell them something…" Kol said glancing at his siblings with a huge grin. "…yeah I think I did…let us formally introduce ourselves…..I'm Kol Mikaelson" He began. Tyler and Hayley looked at them with confused expressions. What did that have to do with what was happening right now?

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson."

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson."

"and I'm Nikalus Mikaelson, but I go for Klaus." He finished with a smirk.

Kol then took a step forward. "And we are the original family…. As in original vampires, the very first ones since 1000 years ago." Kol explained. "We are the most feared vampires of the world…well mostly Nik.." Kol added pointing at Klaus. "..he is mostly known for all of his murdering reputation, I'm surprised you never heard of us."

Tyler stood there with a blank expression while Hayley looked at them with her eyes wide open.

"You're the …the …originals." She stuttered.

"The only ones." Kol replied.

"I don't care who they are! I don't fear them I can kill them!" Tyler exclaimed clenching his fists.

"I would love to see you try." Klaus commented waiting to kill him.

"No, Tyler they are dangerous vampires! They are the oldest, the first vampires of the existence of vampires!" Hayley informed him.

"And what's the difference? They are all the same, they drink human blood and they have fangs." Tyler pointed out.

"Very good little wolf…" Klaus began as he walked next to Kol. "…we have 1000 years of experience, including in the murdering category. I know forms of torture that you will beg for your death, we are stronger, faster and even more difficult to kill." He explained.

"I can still bite you and you die." Tyler hissed taking a step forward.

"See now that is where you are wrong." Elijah spoke up walking next to his brothers. "You stake us to the heart we don't die, you bite us, we don't die, and you try to burn us we don't die." Elijah further explained. Tyler stood in his place.

"Oh and I also forgot to mention…I'm the original hybrid." Klaus added with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"My my, you just don't know your history. You turn into a were-wolf and you don't even bother to research about it?" He said walking closer to him. "A hybrid is a vampire and a…." He stood in front of him. "..Werewolf. Which means that I'm both, I can transform into a werewolf whenever I want…" He turned to go back to his siblings but then stopped.

"Oh and one more thing…" Klaus turned to face him again. "You thinking that you are the alpha male is just depressing…."

"I am the alpha!" Tyler spoke up with confidence.

"Oh you are!" Klaus flashed to him taken a grip on his neck showing his hybrid features. "I'm the alpha male! No one takes your commands, they all take my commands in human form and in were wolf form….better you know that right now than in the future." He let him go and then he went by Caroline's side

"Now, if I see any of you around Caroline, or even try the attempt on harming her! I'll make sure that you regret it! And even if you only think it I'll know, I'm always one step ahead." He exclaimed and then he grabbed Caroline and he flashed to his mansion.

"Kol, let's go." Elijah ordered.

"Come one 'Lijah, I want to have some fun." He expressed walking closer to Tyler.

"Kol!" Elijah warned. He rolled his eyes and then he turned to face Elijah.

"Fine!" He replied annoyed. "Don't you think this is over wolf boy!" He threatened Tyler and then he left.

"Are you ok!?" Hayley rushed to Tyler's side.

"Yeah, but I thought I was going to die!" He snapped. "Why didn't you tell me of the originals?!"

"Because I just heard of them, everyone said that they were just a myth, and that they weren't real." She explained.

"But you could have at least told me the fucken story! Now I'm on their bad side…and worst of all Caroline is under their protection!" He hissed punching the ground.

"Why do you want to kill her so bad!?" Hayley asked.

"She broke up with me, and she humiliated me!"

"That is no reason to kill her Ty! Just calm down and let's go and relax, you need it." She said helping him up.

"We will talk about this later…" He told her through his clenched teeth.

**A/N: So? Caroline is getting a lot more closer to remembering! How exciting!**

**Well tell me what you think! If you can give me some ideas on how you would like for Caroline to remember them all, I would love to read them.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6:smells like trouble

**A/N: Loved your reviews! As always, I enjoy reading them. Thank you…**

**Back to the story….**

"Klaus…I need to go home…" Caroline stated as they entered the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus stopped walking and then he turned to face her.

"Caroline, I can't risk anything else. You were alone in your home and Tyler kidnapped you. I don't trust that boy." He told her. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I will be fine; you already threatened their lives if they try to hurt me another time. Tyler is not stupid enough to even get near my house again." Caroline explained as she touched his arms, staring deep into his eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"You will not leave our sight, my dear Caroline." Kol added entering the mansion.

"You want to leave!?" Rebekah exclaimed with a worried expression. "You can't."

"Bekah, I can't stay here, what about my mom? I have to go home." She turned to face Rebekah.

"Caroline, I believe that you are better off if you stay with us for some time. We will notify your mother of the situation that you are in right now. We cannot risk anything, that boy is determined to get you and he won't stop." Elijah commented as he approached them.

"I know Care; we can protect you from all the ruthless stuff happening right now." Rebekah added. Caroline sighed while she ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know, my mom will panic at the explanation. She hated vampires, she was taught to hate them, as well as me." Caroline answered. "But….as you all know I don't hate them because with you guys, I notices that vampires still have humanity."

"Don't worry Caroline, I'll fix it. In the mean time I can take you to your home so you can get some clothes to bring back, and stuff you need." Elijah said gesturing to the door.

"Um…" She put a strand of hair behind her ear and then she nodded. "Yes, ok." She began to walk to Elijah when Klaus grabbed her hand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. Caroline glanced at Elijah and then she turned to face him with a genuine smile.

"No it's fine. I'll be ok in Elijah's care." She answered walking towards him and giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll see later." She said and then she went with Elijah.

Klaus stood there until the front door closed. He then turned around and he went straight to his studio when Rebekah stopped him.

"I'll go and fix the guest room for her." Rebekah said looking at him.

"Or she can just crash with Nik." Kol commented with a wolfish grin. Klaus turned to face them both.

"Thank you Bekah….and Kol stop being such an ass and help out our sister." He demanded before he flashed away. Rebekah gave a teasing look at Kol and then she left to the guest room. Kol rolled his eyes in annoyance and then he followed her.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Elijah asked as he drove up in her drive way. Caroline sighed and then she shook her head.

"No, actually I'm terrified…"She whispered as her voice began to break. Elijah watched her closely and then he noticed that she had tears.

"Caroline…" He began as he rubbed her back. Caroline shook her head again as she wiped her tears away and then she gave him her best smile.

"No, you know what I'm fine, nothing is wrong." She said and then she stepped out of the car. She thought she was alright but she just couldn't take it; the dreams, the witch powers, and Tyler. It was overwhelming her and she just needed to let all that out.

Elijah stepped out of his car and he followed Caroline all the way up to the front door. He made the attempt to go in but was quickly rejected at the invisible barrier.

"Uh, Caroline, I think you forgot something." Elijah spoke trying to get in. Caroline turned around with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh yeah, um…come in." She managed to say and then she ran up to her room. Elijah entered slowly and then he used his vampire speed to go after Caroline. He stood at the entrance of her room as he watched how she sobbed on her bed.

"Caroline? You know you can speak to me? Whatever you need I'm here." He told her walking closer to her bed. She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"Everything!" She exclaimed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I mean I just found out I was a witch a few days ago, and I already have problems. The dreams are all too weird for me, what happened with Tyler was insane! He was my boyfriend, he had told me that he loved me and then he kidnaps me and attempts to kill me?" She expressed exasperated. Elijah put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

"I can't promise that everything will turn out fine, and that you will continue with your life normally, because I can't even answer that for myself….but what I can promise is that I will protect you no matter what, along with my family. They adore you, and they would never let anything awful occur to you. That is why we need you to stay with us, to keep an eye on your surroundings and people that want to cause you pain." He explained. Caroline sniffed and then she looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you…" She whispered and then she gave him a tight hug. "…I don't know why but I feel like you are like my dad. He always comforts me until I…." She froze again. Elijah stood there still hugging her, wondering what she will remember about him.

He suddenly sensed someone near the house. It couldn't be her mom because she was still at work. He thought. He then set Caroline on her bed and he stood up checking his backgrounds. He heard someone coming upstairs, so he just waited for the intruder to show its face. He sat next to Caroline facing the door.

He then saw a shadow moving closer to her room, as the guy appeared. He faced Elijah with anger, determined to kill him. He moved in the room slowly.

"I suggest that you move out of my way if you don't want to get hurt." The guy mused.

"And who would you be? And why did you just break in this house?" Elijah calmly asked.

"I'm Dean, and it's none of your business." He snapped getting a little closer.

"I believe it is of my concern when it involves my daughter in it…" He hissed moving towards him and grabbing his neck. "…now let me introduce myself since you clearly don't know who I am and then you can tell me why you are in this house and in Caroline's room….." He stared into his eyes with anger. "…I'm Elijah Mikaelson…" At the moment Dean heard the name his eyes widened in horror.

"What?" He whispered struggling to get out of his grip.

"Just what you heard; now tell me your reason for being here." He demanded letting him drop to the ground. Dean gasped for breath and then he looked up at Elijah.

"I was sent here, to get Caroline." He explained rubbing his neck.

"From who?" He asked putting his hands on his pockets.

"From the alpha male, Tyler." He confessed, while standing up. Elijah looked at him with anger and disgust. He began to walk towards him in attempt to kill when he heard Caroline call his name in a whisper. He stopped and then he grabbed Dean's wrist and he twisted it until he heard the bone break.

"Don't move, or I will hunt you down and I will make you suffer." He threatened. Dean just nodded quickly with pain filling his eyes. Elijah rushed to Caroline's side. She looked at him with her eyes wide opened.

"Elijah…" She whispered as she sat up.

"Did you have another strange dream?" He quietly asked glancing back at Dean to check if he was still there.

"Yes…but this time you were in it…." She said shaking her head in confusion. "You were threatening Klaus….well at least that is what it seemed like." She explained putting a hand on her forehead. Elijah looked at her with a small smile. That was the day Klaus and Caroline told everyone that they were officially together.

"_Elijah! Bekah! Kol! Can you please meet Klaus and I at the living room? We have important news." Caroline called out as she hold Klaus' hand. In seconds they were all entering the room with confused expressions. _

"_Lovely to see you again Caroline." Kol greeted taking a seat. Rebekah and Elijah followed along giving them smiles. _

"_So, what happened?" Rebekah asked. Caroline smiled, glancing at Klaus and then she faced them again. _

"_Our important news is…that Klaus and I are officially together now!" She squealed as Klaus gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Rebekah put her hand on top of her mouth in surprise. _

"_I'm so happy for you guys! It was about time Klaus" Rebekah commented giving her brother a wink._

"_I am truly happy." Klaus sighed smiling at Caroline. _

"_It was not a huge surprise for me…" Kol spoke up. "I saw how you two looked at each other…and don't even think that I forgot that secret date you guys had."_

"_Kol!" Caroline exclaimed giving him a threatening look. _

"_What? It's not a big deal anymore; you are both happily together now." He added with a smirk. Caroline relaxed and then she faced Klaus giving him a quick peck on the lips. _

"_If I can say something…"Elijah finally spoke as he stood up. "Niklaus, I trust that you will take care of her and that if you cause her any pain, I will have to deal with you." _

_Klaus stared at him strange for a moment and then he nodded. "I give you my word 'Lijah. I'll do everything to protect her." _

"_Very well, with that cleared out….let's celebrate, now that their love is out in the open and not a secret anymore." He expressed with a small grin._

"Elijah who is he?" Caroline asked bringing him back from his deep thoughts.

"A friend of your adoring ex…" He looked at Dean and then he stood up. "Now if you can give me a moment Caroline, I have some business to take care of." He said flashing up to Dean and grabbing him once more by the neck.

"I will let you live, just this one time. Don't let this happen again! You go and tell Tyler that this is the second time we have warned him. I won't hesitate on killing any of you!" He exclaimed making Dean flinch every time he spoke. "Tell him that he won't be able to harm Caroline, we will always be near her….and the most important of all. He is not the alpha male, Niklaus, my brother is, and I'm sure that if you had found him here instead of me you would have been dead a long time ago. So, be careful he can attack in any second, just for the simple fact that you came here, by Tyler's orders." Elijah further explained. Dean only nodded.

"Good." He said dropping him to the floor once more. "Now go…" He ordered gesturing to the door.

"Please, don't tell Klaus about this! I'll do whatever he says! If you want you can come with me to warn Tyler again and I can help you! I can protect Caroline as well, but please don't tell him this!" Dean pleaded rubbing his wrist where he currently had a broken bone. Elijah turned to face Caroline, she gave him a nod.

"Elijah…don't kill him. Make that deal…" Caroline spoke glancing between him and Dean. Elijah took some time to think it over and then he took a deep breath.

"Fine, you come with me." He directed.

"Thank you.." He whispered.

"Caroline, darling get your stuff, we must go. I will write a letter to your mother explaining everything and if she desires to see you she can, but at our home and under one of my siblings or my supervision." He explained. Caroline gave him a knowing nod and then she stood up to pack.

* * *

"Caroline, just enter the house and tell everyone I had some business to take care of. Don't mention anything about Dean." Elijah told her, just outside the mansion.

"Ok." She replied and then she stepped out of the car and she went in. The first person there to greet her was Rebekah, already grabbing her suitcase.

"So, your room will be next to mine…" She informed her with a smile. Klaus then approached them.

"Bekah, we agreed that her room would be next to mine…" He said narrowing his eyes to her.

"No, Nik, she is going to be near me…" She spat. Klaus took a step closer to Rebekah, showing that he was not pleased by her comment.

"Come on, don't fight over Caroline, you will scare her away…" Kol commented as he rushed to grab Caroline's suitcase and then he locked his arm with hers.

"I'll show you to your room." He smiled at her.

"Thank you Kol." She responded as they left to the stairway.

"Look at what you have done! Now Kol will have her near him." Klaus exclaimed exasperated.

"If you would have only given me permission to have her near me, this would have never happened!" Rebekah replied as she stormed off to upstairs.

Kol opened the door to reveal the beautiful and huge room for Caroline. She slowly walked in as her eyes grew big.

"This is my room?!" She exclaimed, amazed.

"Yes, and it is all yours." He responded bringing her further in. She saw the massive king size bed in the middle of the room with antique furniture. She had her very own television and a walk in closet.

"If you can come over here…" He motioned to a door. "…this will be your very own bathroom."

Caroline went towards Kol and her mouth just flew open at the view. She was pretty sure that the bathroom was as big as her room, back at her house.

"Oh my gosh this is all mine?!" She asked astounded. Kol grinned and then he gave her a nod.

"All yours."

"This is…way too much. Don't you have a smaller room or any other room?" She asked as she walked to sit on the bed.

"Caroline, its fine, this room is perfect for you. You are our guest after all." Klaus added as he entered the room. She turned to look at him noticing that he had a smile.

"You're not angry that I'm not near you?" She questioned. Klaus shook his head as he came closer.

"Why would I be, you are my neighbor." He expressed giving Kol a small pat on the back.

"What?" She stated confused. "I thought I would be near Kol, since he was the one who brought me to a room."

"True.." Kol began. "…but then I thought, why would she want to be near me if the person she really wants to be near in this house is Nik." He explained pointing at Klaus.

Caroline instantly blushed while nervously laughing. "Um, and why would you think that?"

"Oh, please, don't pretend that you both don't have eye sex every time you have the chance and Caroline…." He turned to face her. " I'm a vampire, I can hear your heart, and when you are close to Nik or you see him, your heart just starts to go all crazy." Klaus smirked.

Caroline was now trapped, what was she going to do to get out of this? She dropped her eye sight and then she sighed.

"I…"

"Care, do you want to watch a movie?" Rebekah then interrupted. Caroline suddenly felt relieve while Klaus turned to glare at Rebekah. She was about to tell him how she felt and here Rebekah comes and ruins it.

"Excuse me boys." She said standing up and walking over to Rebekah.

"I tried…" Kol said in defense.

"Yeah, I know and thank you by the way, for putting her next to my room." He reluctantly told him.

"No, need to thank me; I had to earn some points with you." He explained with a small chuckle.

"Good thinking." Klaus stated as he began to walk out the room." Let's go and try to enjoy the chick flick the girls pick out."

Kol rolled his eyes and then he followed him out to the girls.

* * *

"So what are we watching?" Kol asked as they entered the theater room. Rebekah turned to look at them with a smile.

"See Caroline, there are two men with us now. There is no need for you to be afraid." Rebekah commented.

"But, I'm still going to be afraid even if they are here." She whispered embarrassed. Kol gave Klaus a wink and then he came closer to Rebekah.

"Bekah, what movie is the one that is scary for Caroline?" He queried.

"Sinister." She replied holding the movie up.

"Yeah! I've wanted to watch that one!" Kol exclaimed excited. He then turned to face Caroline.

"You know you can always sit with Nik, if you are scared. He will protect you." Kol added. Caroline's eyes widened and then she shook her head.

"No, that won't be necessary; I can just sit with Bekah." She said looking at Rebekah.

"Uh, sorry but I want to sit with Kol. I might get scared too and my brother is sometimes good company." She told her with an apologetic expression. Caroline then played with her hands and then she looked at Klaus.

"Umm, ok. I think that would be better." She decided as she took a seat on one of the couches. Klaus smirked and then he joined her. Rebekah went to put the movie and then she took a seat next to Kol on the other couch.

Caroline kept her space between Klaus even if she wanted to be close to him. She had to hide her emotions from Klaus, she had just broken up with Tyler and she didn't want him to be the rebound. She still had some feelings for Tyler even if he's a jerk, and she wants to be sure that the only person she likes is Klaus before she tells more people about it.

The movie started as the room grew darker by the second. Klaus felt Caroline moving closer to him, he felt her tensed.

"Are you ok love?" He turned to face her. Caroline gave him a hesitant nod, but then she looked at him.

"No, actually I'm not. The movie has barely begun and I'm scared to even face the screen." She whispered nervously. Klaus smirked and then he put an arm around her.

"Don't be afraid, love…. I'm here, just watch the movie." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers throughout her spine. She tried to ignore his arm around her, but she just felt so safe in his arms, which made her feel very confused.

She then turned to face the screen, flinching every time she thought something bad would happen, which it didn't. Klaus chuckled quietly that only Rebekah and Kol were able to hear him.

"Having fun there brother?" Kol asked in a low whisper.

"Shut up Kol, we are watching a movie." Rebekah scolded him quietly making Klaus grin.

"Its here, let's go." Dean said stepping out of the car. Elijah rolled his eyes and then he followed. They entered the abandoned house as Tyler came to view.

"Dean, just the man I wanted to…" Tyler stopped at the sight of Elijah.

"Tyler…just the man _I_ wanted to see." He said with a sarcastic grin.

"What do you want?" He asked not moving closer.

"I want to know what is your business Caroline? Did you not hear our warning to you and your skank?" He questioned giving a step towards him.

"You know what! Caroline is none of your business! She was supposed to stay with me! Not you! I was going to do as I pleased with her!" Tyler exclaimed aggravated. Elijah tilted his head and then he flashed in front of him.

"Are you just admitting that you wanted to sexually harass my daughter!?" Elijah yelled grabbing his neck.

"She-is not – your daughter." Tyler said though his breath. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"I may not be her biological father…but I love her as much." He explained showing his vampire features. "We have already warned you once, mister alpha male. Don't make this even more complicated than it already has been."

"You don't threaten me!...Dean help!" He struggled for his breath. Dean backed away.

"Sorry dude, but I want to listen to the real alpha. I don't want to be in some kind of trouble with him. You are already screwed, I don't want to be too." He told him, making Tyler even more mad.

"This is what happens when you try to be the tough guy and a smart ass." Elijah broke his hand and then he dropped him.

"No more warnings…." He called out.

* * *

**Half of the movie later**

"No, No don't go there! Don't!" Caroline exclaimed moving her hand in front of the screen, seeming as if she wanted the character of the movie to notice her.

"Sweetheart, don't over accelerate yourself, it's just a movie." Klaus whispered closely making her blush. She then leaned back with a loud sigh, but before she knew it she was now on Klaus' lap hiding her face in his chest because of Mr. Boogie, appearing out of nowhere. Rebekah took a hold on Kol's arm as she closed her eyes quickly and then she slowly opened them to make sure the horrid face was gone.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked facing down on her. Caroline slowly pulled her face up and she hesitantly gave a nod before moving to the side of Klaus. He could hear her heart, it was pumping really fast, and he could feel her shake very light, but noticeable. He put his arm around her again and then he pulled her close, trying to comfort her and make her feel less scared. She just snuggled next to him, closing her eyes trying to forget that vile face that appeared on the screen.

The next parts were filled with lots of suspense and all that Caroline did was bury her face in his chest, which really didn't bother him that much. He loved the way it felt and somehow it made him feel like it was his Caroline back. He would enjoy every moment of it.

Just when the movie was almost to an end, he heard her heart beat go normally as her breathing eased. She had fallen asleep, and she didn't even pay that much attention to the movie, which it wasn't that much of a surprise anymore. They all knew her too well, she has always been afraid of watching scary movies.

* * *

"Well, that was an incredible film." Kol commented as Rebekah turned the lights back on.

"Yeah, I should say….I nearly died...again!" Rebekah exclaimed sarcastically. Klaus turned to face them both with a 'shut up' glare.

"Oh yeah, Care fell asleep. It's so typical of her." Rebekah said while turning the screen off. Klaus then picked her up bridal style and then he headed out.

"He is such a gentlemen." Kol teased knowing that Klaus could hear him. Rebekah slapped him on the head.

"And you are such a pain in the ass." She exclaimed leaving the room. Kol rolled his eyes and then he followed.

Klaus entered her new room and he slowly walked all the way to her bed, setting her down gently. He took her shoes off and then he pulled the covers up.

"Goodnight, love." He whispered as he gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. Caroline then shifted on the bed making a her scared face. Suddenly, her heart beat began to accelerate and her breathing became heavy. Klaus looked at her confused; what was going on?

"No, no stay away! No!" She mumbled while moving her hands. Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders as he moved her.

"Caroline, sweetheart. Wake up you are just having a nightmare." He uttered.

"No get away! You are going to kill me! Get away!" She then exclaimed pushing Klaus away with magic, sending him to hit the wall hard. With that loud noise, Caroline jumped startled, putting her hand on her chest as she grabbed huge breaths.

"What happened?" She whispered watching Klaus get up.

"It seems that you have gotten some strange nightmares. I tried to wake you up but you kind of used your magic on me in your sleep." Klaus explained moving closer to her.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed putting a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear it was an accident I just didn't know what was going on…."

"Caroline, calm down. I'm fine you didn't hurt me. I completely understand, you watched a terrifying movie and now you have nightmares." He interrupted taking a seat on the bed next to her. Caroline just buried her face in her hands taking a breath.

"I'm so pathetic!" She mumbled. Klaus smirked and then he removed her hands from her face and he met her eyes.

"You are not pathetic…you are just not that adapted to watching horror films. If you watch them more often, I'm positive that these nightmares will go away." He comforted her.

"Ok so we called Elijah, he is almost here! What happened!? Are you ok Care? Did something happened?" Rebekah barged in making an inquisition of the situation and Kol just followed behind with a worried expression.

"I'm here! What has occurred?!" Elijah made his presence. They all surrounded Caroline; Rebekah on one side, Klaus on the other, Kol in front and Elijah next to Kol.

"I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered. Klaus glanced at her and then he began to speak.

"Caroline here was having a nightmare from the movie Kol and Rebekah wanted to so desperately watch." Klaus explained somehow bitterly.

"Hey don't blame this on us!" Rebekah whined offended.

"I don't care for who is this to blame; I'm just concerned for her well-being. Are you sure that you are alright?" Elijah asked looking her straight in the eye.

"Y-yes um I'm…" She suddenly tensed up as her heart beat slowed down and she stopped breathing.

"She can't be having another flashback; she nearly touched any one of us." Rebekah commented as she began to feel panic.

"Calm down, let's not think the worst. She will be fine, I assure you. Maybe she just dozed off; maybe it's a witch thing like she says." Elijah explained trying to keep a safe environment right now.

"I agree with Elijah. We have to be patient for Caroline." Klaus added grabbing her hand as he looked down on her.

"You are sure in love with this girl. Aren't you brother?" Elijah asked watching the love in Klaus' eyes.

"I think it's safe to say that I am. And I would do anything in her favor; I will always protect her just like I promised you 'Lijah." He answered not taking his sight off of Caroline.

"Well, it is safe to say that we have all grown fond of Miss. Caroline." Elijah added with a genuine smile.

"Yes indeed brother." Kol said giving Elijah a small pat on the back. "She is now family to us…family above all."

"Family above all." Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus repeated together.

Everyone kept staring at Caroline in anticipation for her eyes to open. Kol began to pace back and forth in the room trying to calm his nerves down. Elijah took a seat as he leaned back and he put his hand on his chin. Rebekah laid next to her and she suddenly dozed off. Klaus drew soft circles on her had with his thumb while he watched her. She looked like she was dead, she was not breathing her heart beat was barely even pumping blood; she was still in the same position for 3 hours straight.

"I don't understand…why isn't she awake?" Kol said stopping to take a quick glance at Caroline. "I mean she only takes for the most a half an hour, not 3 hours!"

"Kol please calm down, for Niklaus' sake and the most important of all for Caroline's sake." Elijah told him. Kol turned his gaze to Elijah.

"How could you possibly tell me that!? She is not awake and her heart beat is slowing down every second we waste!" Kol exclaimed. Elijah was suddenly in front of him.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Elijah inquired looking deep into his eyes. "I would sure want to know." Kol dropped his sight; Elijah's gaze was too much to bare at the moment.

"That's what I thought." Elijah mumbled turning back to his chair. Then all of a sudden Caroline gasps for breath, making everyone jump and go to her side. Rebekah woke up, Elijah walked back up to the bed, and Kol stopped walking and he stood in front of her. Klaus kept holding her hand expecting for the worse to come.

She glanced at all of them as tears began to form.

"Nik,'Lijah, Kol, Beks….you helped me remember…"

**A/N: REVIEW! Take a chance, I dare you haha so Klaus. No but I mean it, please review, pretty please.**


	7. Chapter 7: Plan

**A/N: Thank you to all of the people that reviewed and to the people that take their time to read my story. One specific review caught my eye though, ummm if any of you were wondering of course Elijah wouldn't just let him go without a torture. Tyler did admit on wanting to take advantage of Caroline; Elijah just warned him about death but he never said nothing about torture. And besides if he kills him, Caroline would never forgive him, at least that is what he thought. So, just trying to clear that out. **

**Now back to the story...**

"Care!" Rebekah exclaimed attacking her with a great hug.

"Group hug!" Caroline expressed motioning her hand so that the others would join their moment. Klaus stood outside the hug, just watching how happy they all looked.

"Nik?" Caroline looked at him. Everyone took a step back and then they all turned to look at Klaus as well.

"Yes..." He replied. Caroline smiled and then she opened her arms for him to come to her. He grinned and then he slowly walked up to her embracing her in a tight hug. After some seconds he pulled away and then he sat next her putting his arm around her.

"It is so good to have you back Care! We have all missed you like crazy..." Rebekah exclaimed giving her another hug.

"Same here..." Kol added walking up to her and giving her another hug as well. "...now can you explain what spell did you enchant on all of us?" He then asked pulling away. Caroline smiled shyly and then she sighed.

"Who told you I even did a spell?" She asked making a confused expression.

"Oh no one, we all found out by ourselves..." Kol answered with a smirk receiving a pillow to the face from Caroline. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Yeah, you figured it by yourselves...it's technically impossible to figure out your spelled." She explained glancing at all of them.

"We went to Gloria for help..." Elijah finally spoke up. Caroline focused her sight on him. "...we thought we had lost you forever because you had discovered your powers before you remembered something of each of us."

"Oh yeah, I know..." She commented. "...explain how you managed to get my memories back anyways." She said leaning into Klaus.

"Well, first we all had lost hope, Niklaus.." He gestured to him. "...was willing to just win you like he had done before, I was willing to do it his way until our adoring sister interrupted our conversation." He eyed Rebekah and then he continued. "She told us that there was no need because she sensed that you already had feelings for him..."

"That is when we figured out that you might have never really forgotten Nik, and your undying love for him." Rebekah interrupted.

"Indeed.." Elijah nodded. "..that is when we called Gloria to figure this out, and we left to California to speak with her in person...well she wished to see us."

"So she was the one that told you about my spell?"

"Yes, she told us how you made the spell as well..." Elijah answered and then he gave her a small grin after wards.

"Oh.." Caroline sighed with a nervous chuckle. "She did.."

"It took us by surprise when she explained the spell..." Rebekah added. "...she said that you had to love us lots to preform the spell."

"Yes, that is why I said something to each one of you that I have never said to you before..." She looked at Elijah. "I called you my father because you comfort me and you protect me, just like my father did..." She spoke dropping her eye sight. Klaus gave her a comforting hug and then Elijah spoke.

"Caroline, I have come to my conclusions that I don't see you like a sister or a friend, but like a daughter... I noticed that just today as I saw your life in danger." He confessed with some tears forming in his eyes. Caroline smiled back at him and then she turned to face Kol.

"Kol, I called you my brother because that is how I had been feeling those days with you. We laughed we had a good time and sometimes we fought but I still loved you, just like I feel siblings are." She acknowledge.

"That is right sis." He commented with a huge smile. Caroline laughed and then she turned to face Rebekah.

"Beks, my sister my best friend... I called you that for the same reasons as Kol. I truly believed that I had a family with you all, you treated me like one of you and I didn't want to lose you...any of you!" She admitted with tears forming in her eyes.

"We all feel the same way Care..." Rebekah said, a tear coming out of her eye. Caroline then turned to Klaus.

"And then there is Nik..." She sighed. "I had been wanting to tell you I love you for a long time, and at that time I found it perfect timing.. I didn't expect for you to say it back...but when I heard those 3 words come out of your lips, I just couldn't handle it, I just had to make sure that I found my way back to you." She explained putting her hand on his cheek as she began to rub it.

"That is why I gave you my bracelet...I knew that some day you would find me, but with the bracelet I was positive that you would bring the memories back...the thing that surprised me was that you didn't use it and you still managed to get them back..." She expressed moving closer to him. "...and that is why I love you so very much." She whispered, just an inch away from his lips.

"I love you even more.." Klaus whispered back as he closed the distance and he met his lips with hers. Caroline smiled against his lips, filled with joy just like Klaus felt. He had been waiting for this day to come since they erased her memory.

"Umm..." Kol interrupted. Caroline pulled away and then she chuckled as she heard Klaus growl in annoyance. "Let's keep it PG while we are here."

"Kol, Rebekah, Niklaus...let's leave so that Caroline could rest. She has had a stressful day..." He ordered. Rebakah, Kol and Elijah waved good night to Caroline as they walked out of the room. Klaus gave her a quick kiss and then he began to walk away when he felt a small hand grab his wrist.

"Don't think you are off the hook, Niklaus Mikaelson. We have some unfinished business..." She told him with a flirtatious tone. Klaus smirked and then he flashed to close the door and then he rushed back to Caroline. He was staring deep into her eyes while he hovered on top of her.

"I've missed you like crazy, you have no idea what I have done.." He whispered. Caroline closed the gap between them and she kissed him quick.

"By the way, we have to discuss somethings..." She said quickly and then she kissed him again. There kiss was rushing with desire and passion, like they wanted to put all of the missing moments without each other in one kiss. Caroline bit his bottom lip making him open his mouth; she then moved her tongue inside his mouth, moaning as he did the same.

She then pulled back, making Klaus growl. "I have to make something." She said getting away from his grip. Klaus at first was confused; what did she have to do that was so important? But then it hit him, she always burned sage to keep their intimate moments, intimate. With the fact that there was always a vampire in the house, it became a habit of hers, and he had completely forgotten about it.

"Done." She said after a minute and then she climbed back to bed receiving a smug grin from Klaus.

"Now you are all mine..." He expressed rolling her on top of him.

"I was always yours..." She said before she leaned in to kiss him again. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper by the second. Klaus began to pull her shirt up trying to take it off as soon as possible, but he ripped it off instead. Caroline chuckled against his lips and then she pulled away.

"How many times are we going to have to do this until you don't rip my shirt off?" She stated more then asked.

"If that's the case then...never." He answered capturing her lips again. She then moved her hands from his shoulders down to his stomach, moving them inside his shirt. She felt his perfect built as she pulled his shirt slowly up.

"Watch and learn." She mumbled against his lips as she pulled the shirt over his head with no problem. Klaus stared at her and then he smiled.

"Impressive." He stated before flipping them over so that he would be on top. He began to kiss down her jaw line and to her neck, leaving wet traces of his lips. Caroline closed her eyes; she missed his touch and his perfect kisses.

He moved his hands to her back unhooking her bra in a second. She chuckled while he took her bra off.

"Impressive." She commented making him smile shyly before crashing his lips to her again. His hands cupped her breast making her moan at the touch. She tugged his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down. He stood up and took them off all the way, as Caroline came up to him and she kissed his chest down to his stomach. She slowly rubbed his arms and then she went down to his boxers giving him a wolfish grin before taking them off.

Klaus then gently pushed her down and he did the same, taking her jeans and panties off. He wandered his eyes on all her body, enjoying every bit of skin.

"I love you." He whispered staring at her eyes. He could just not get enough of telling her those 3 simple words. Caroline smiled at him, grabbing his neck and pulling him closer.

"I love you too." She said kissing him once again.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes, as she felt a strong arm covering her naked body. She smiled as she turned over to watch Klaus sleeping. He looked so peaceful and happy.

"Your staring love." He said with out opening his eyes. Caroline smiled.

"I'm gazing. You just look so peaceful and happy." She replied touching his cheek. Klaus opened his eyes and then he stared at her.

"I found you and you remember...how can I not be like this?" He stated kissing her cheek. She moved closer as she kissed him gently, but before they could do something else, they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Caroline called out as Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Care, Nik, we have a situation!" Rebekah responded sounding very worried. Caroline stood up as well as Klaus.

"What is it?" Klaus then asked.

"Can I come in?" Rebekah inquired ignoring his question. Caroline covered herself as she snuggled next to Klaus.

"Yeah, come in." She exclaimed. Rebekah barged in, followed by Elijah and Kol. Now, they were worried.

"What is happening here?!" Klaus questioned, looking at his siblings.

"I'll explain." Elijah sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yesterday night, when I accompanied Caroline to her home, there was a bit of a problem."

"Elijah!" Klaus warned feeling the anger. Caroline touched his arm as she rubbed it trying to calm him down.

"A wolf came to Caroline's house with the plan of kidnapping her, once again. He said that it was a demand from the alpha, Tyler. He tried to kill me, little did he know that I was an original. It seems that Tyler forgot to mention that and that the real alpha was you." He explained gesturing his hand to Klaus' direction. "I threatened him and I warned him again, knowing that Tyler thought of our warning as a bluff, but the interesting part of the situation was that the guy told me that he would take me to Tyler, and that he would join us, following every command you have for him. Due to the fact that you're the alpha."

"This happened yesterday and you are barely telling me today!" Klaus exclaimed aggravated.

"Nik, please calm down, and let's hear the rest." She told him with a soothing voice, looking into his eyes. Klaus took a breath and then he turned to face his brother.

"Continue.." He said moving his hand indicating for him to proceed.

"I brought Caroline to the mansion, and then I left with Dean, that's his name. We arrived at an abandoned house out into the woods; Dean entered the house in where Tyler appeared talking to him with a threatening voice. I came in before he could finish. He stood where he was not moving anymore as his eyes widened in horror when I appeared. I asked what was his business with Caroline, and he admit to Dean and I that she was suppose to be with him so thta the could do as he pleased with her. I broke his wrist and dropped him telling him that this was the second warning. But just when I was about to leave I went back and I grabbed him and I took him with me...which brings us to the major problem." Elijah glanced at Kol and Rebekah before he set his sight on Klaus.

"The pack that was with him are roaming outside the mansion at this moment, but they are not alone. It seems as if they had managed to contact a witch and some other vampires that want you dead..." He uttered with sadness in his voice.

"No..." Caroline gasped as she took a tighter grip on Klaus.

"How many witches did you say?" He asked.

"1" He answered. Klaus took a breath and then he hugged Caroline and he pulled her closer.

"Well, my dear loved ones, it seems that we have just entered a war." He said looking at his siblings with a determined look. "Where did you put wolf boy?"

"He is in a cellar downstairs. He is tied up with ropes that are laced with wolfs bane." Elijah answered.

"Leave, I'll be down in a minute." He ordered. Everyone left closing the door behind them.

"Looks like I have to attend some business, sweetheart." He stood up grabbing his boxers and putting them on.

"I'm coming with you. I want to watch that bastard suffer!" She uttered furious. She began to put her clothes back on; she then went to her suitcase and she grabbed another shirt, knowing that the one she had was ripped.

"Ready?" He asked opening the door. She nodded and then they went downstairs all the way to the basement where the cellars were.

"Caroline stay out with Rebekah." He told her before opening the cellar door.

"No I'm going in with you." She insisted. Klaus grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm going in with Elijah and Kol. I will have to do some things that I don't want you to see." He told her softly. Rebekah grabbed Caroline's arm.

"Come on." She said. Caroline glanced back at Rebekah and then she turned to Klaus.

"Ok..." She gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said loosening his grip on her shoulders as he walked into the cellar where Elijah and Kol were already in.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Klaus said with a smirk on his face. Tyler looked up at him with hate in his eyes.

"Let me go! Or you will be sorry!" He yelled at them trying to move, but he burned his skin instead.

"Now, tell me why would I do that? Huh? Give me at least on good reason; if I don't think it's good enough, you'll pay the price." He growled moving closer to him.

"If you don't let me go, you will all die!" He hissed. Klaus chuckled.

"Not good enough mate!" He shook his head as Kol gave him a small bag. He opened it grabbing a small plant and then he moved closer to him. He began to move the wolfs bane along his body, while burning his fingers as well. He then took a step back and he gave the wolfs bane to Kol again.

"You fucken bastard!" Tyler yelled.

"Now now, why so aggressive?" He whispered. Tyler tried to move again but he failed miserably once again.

"Bekah, please let me go in! I'm a powerful witch...I'll make him suffer!" She exclaimed standing outside the cellar. Rebekah shook her head.

"Do you even know how much trouble you will get me in with Nik!?" She expressed. Caroline rolled her eyes and then she mumbled some words.

"What?" Rebekah spoke confused. Caroline just shrugged and then she began to walk to the cellar. Rebekah tried to grab her but she had some sort of barrier surrounding her.

Tyler suddenly began to scream in agony as he moved violently around the chair. Klaus looked at his siblings confused; what was happening to him?

"You bastard!" Klaus heard her voice. He quickly turned around looking at Caroline; she looked...hot all fired up. He then walked up to her to try and take her out of here, but some how he couldn't.

"Caroline, get out of here. It is not safe." He told her still trying to grab her arm.

"No one will harm me, I made a spell to protect me." She uttered walking closer to Tyler.

"You will be very sorry threatening my family! The people I love!" She yelled watching him suffer.

"Caroline-don't ...you ...see! They ...are the bad... guys!" He said through his piercing screams. Caroline stopped his migraine.

"What did you just say!?" She hissed.

"They are the bad guys! They are dragging you to their side!" He exclaimed out of breath. Caroline then began to mumble some words Klaus, Kol neither Elijah knew.

Tyler began to scream again, but it was not because of a migraine, Caroline was breaking his bones.

"Stop! Stop!" He screamed. Caroline then stopped and she stared at him with hate.

"You are lying to my face Tyler! You told Elijah that you only wanted me for sex! Now how is that fucking good!?" She shouted.

"I never said that...see they are putting us against each other." He said looking at her. Caroline then slapped him hard.

"Douche!" She exclaimed. Then she turned around and she began to walk away when she heard Tyler speak.

"You are now dead, all of you." He said with a small chuckle. She just ignored him and then she walked out all the way upstairs.

"We will be back." Klaus told him before following Caroline. Kol and Elijah walked out and they closed the cellar.

"What just happened?" Rebekah asked. "Caroline looked really pissed."

"That is the magic of the ex." Kol uttered walking towards the stairs.

"Let's go Rebekah." Elijah put his hand on her back making her move towards the stairs.

* * *

"Bonnie, I need you to come to the Mikaelson's at this moment! Please bring Stefan and try to bring...Damon too. We need help I'll answer what ever questions you have here." Caroline said through the phone. Klaus stood right beside her with a confused expression.

"Um, Care, I don't know if I can do that..." Bonnie responded. She pinched the bridge of her nose and then she sighed.

"Please..." She whispered.

"Ok...I'll try my best..but you have a lot to explain, Missy." She decided and then she hung up.

"What was that?" Klaus asked. Caroline turned to face him. Kol, Rebekah and Elijah entered the room.

"We need all the back up we need. With me and Bonnie we are invisible, we both come from a strong witch bloodline. Stefan and Damon can help with the strength." She explained. Klaus' face tensed and then he glanced back at his siblings.

"Caroline, we don't need their help, we can protect ourselves." Elijah commented moving closer. Caroline turned her sight to him.

"I know you could, but there is a witch conspiring against Klaus with angry were wolves and angry vampires, which only god knows how old they are. We will need all the help we can get, and I won't take no for an answer...understood." She stated firm, narrowing her eyes at all of them. Klaus shook his head.

"I am not weak! I won't allow this!" He exclaimed. Caroline walked towards him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nik, I can't let anything bad happen to you, I love you and I don't know what I would do without you. Please, just accepts this..." She pleaded looking straight at his eyes. Klaus still shook his head in disapproval.

"Ok, fine..." She shook her head as she threw her hands up in the air. "...let's change the scenario for a second, shall we?" She looked at everyone in the room before focusing on Klaus again. "What if it was me, the one that they wanted dead? What would you do Nik?"

"I would protect you with my life! I would never let anything or anyone harm you! I wouldn't live with myself knowing that something happened to you because of me." He answered not thinking twice.

"See what I mean?" She moved closer to Klaus. "I am doing what I know is best because for you..." She whispered.

"I think she is right Nik." Kol commented.

"Me too." Rebekah added. Klaus turned to face them.

"I agree as well." Elijah spoke giving him a nod. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Caroline said walking out of the living room. Everyone went behind her just in case it wasn't her friends. She opened the door to find Bonnie, Damon and Stefan on the other side.

"We are here." She said with a small smile. Damon rolled his eyes, while Stefan stood there.

"Thank you Bon." She gave her a hug, and then she hugged Stefan as well as Damon. "Let's go in we have somethings to discuss." She uttered moving in with them behind.

They all entered the living room, taking a seat. "So, Blondie, can you explain why you are with Mikaelson's _again_, when we strictly told you not to." Damon expressed. Caroline rolled her eyes and then she sighed.

"Ok, so I have to explain another thing...Before I came to Mystic Falls, I was with the Originals, they were like my family and I was completely in love with Nik...or as you call him now...Klaus." She said putting her arm around Klaus. "Unfortunately, a witch had to erase my memory of all supernatural beings and of the Originals because if I was still with them I would have been killed from Mikael. Nik came up with the idea, he didn't want to lose me. They found me after Mikael was dead, I presume?" She glanced at Klaus; he have her a nod.

"And they had to hang around me so I would remember them, and I remembered yesterday night." She finished. They all had their mouths wide open in surprise.

"Wait, so you are telling me that Mister Original bad hybrid, was in love?" Damon questioned, completely astonished by the recent information.

"Still in love." Klaus intervened. "But yes if you want to put it that way." He smirked.

"If you were in love, then why did you do all those horrible things to us..to Elena!?" Stefan stood up, feeling a little anger.

"You of all people should understand...claiming to be so in love with the doppelganger." He answered. Stefan shook his head.

"No, if I was in love I wouldn't do these awful things!" He exclaimed offended.

"But you would do anything to protect the person you love, not thinking about the consequences am I right!?" Klaus exclaimed clenching his fists.

"Stefan, sit down and let him explain." Caroline interrupted. "and Klaus please, calm down." She rubbed his arm slowly trying to put him at ease. Klaus sighed and then he looked at Stefan again.

"See, when we erased her memory I couldn't bare the pain of her loss, because I did lose her; I turned my emotions off. Then I went back to my ways, which was looking for the doppelganger to break my curse. After I broke it...Elijah here, informed me that they had found Caroline, in the very place where we did the sacrifice. In that second my emotions were turned on, and that was since I have found Caroline. Although, if any of you try to harm me or anyone I love, I won't hesitate on tearing you from limb to limb, making you suffer until the very last breath to rip your hearts out." He threatened through his clenched teeth. Damon chuckled.

"There's the physco Original Hybrid we have all grown to loath and hate." Damon commented with a smirk. Caroline glared at him making him fall with pain.

"Care!" Bonnie yelled, thinking that she didn't know what she was doing. "Control yourself, I know he got you mad but you still need practice. You can hurt him!"

She stopped and then she looked at Bonnie. "I don't need practice, I've been a witch since I was 5, I have absolute control of my powers."

"What?" Bonnie, Stefan and Damon said in unison.

"Yeah I come from a powerful bloodline." She explained amused by their surprised expressions.

"Um...ok so now that we have all of this cleared.." Bonnie took in a breath and then she looked at Caroline. "What do you need help with?"

"Wait I have to make something." Caroline stated going upstairs.

"What was that?" Stefan asked. Looking at Caroline as she left.

"She is..." Klaus paused not wanting to say something before Caroline finished burning sage.

"She is what?" Bonnie inquired.

"I burned some sage to keep our conversations private. No one inside can hear our plan." Caroline interrupted walking downstairs.

"Ok now explain." Damon uttered in annoyance. He just wanted this to be over and to go back to not caring about these Originals.

"There was a bit of a complication when the full moon occurred yesterday..." Kol began staring at Bonnie. She gasped and then she put her hand over her mouth.

"Care! The werewolf's attacked you!?" She exclaimed running to Caroline's side, embracing her in a hug.

"That is why I was carrying her, they did not harm her...I came on time." Kol explained.

"But she did get a great scare..." Bonnie took a step back and then she looked at Kol.

"So what does that have to do with us?" She asked giving him a serious face. Elijah took a step forward putting a hand on his pocket and the other in the air.

"Tyler made the attempt to kill Caroline..."

"What!?" Stefan and Bonnie said in unison. Damon just made a confused face and then he shook his head.

"No, you guys are hallucinating, and I'm out." He said starting to walk off when Rebekah appeared in front of him.

"Oh no you won't." She stated firm grabbing him by the shoulders and taking him back.

"We are not hallucinating, Tyler made that attempt not only once but twice...and he also admit that he wanted to sexually harass Caroline!" Elijah expressed gesturing to Caroline. She looked between them and then she tightened her grip around Klaus' waist.

"We have him here, held captive, because of his confession, and because of that his werewolf friends, some vampires against Klaus and a witch are outside just waiting to attack." He further explained. Bonnie, once again, put a hand on top of her mouth to stop the loud gasp that was about to escape her mouth. She then looked at Caroline with a worried expression before taking her again into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Care, I didn't know." Bonnie cried out. Stefan kept quiet , still in shock with what Elijah had just said. He then shook his head and he looked at Caroline.

"I will kill him!" He hissed making the attempt to walk out but Klaus stopped him.

"We still need him alive." He called out. Stefan turned around and then he growled.

"How can you stand there..." He began to walk closer to Klaus. "..and not do anything about it! I thought you would have already killed him!" He yelled in his face. Klaus turned his face to glance at Elijah and then he looked at Stefan.

"I think you have underestimated me, mate." He smirked.

"Don't you get it Klaus! He was going to kill the person you claim you love and you are just going to held him captive!" He began to complain. Klaus' smirk faded away in an instant.

"I will do something about it, but not now...its not the time Stefan." He whispered venomously. Stefan took a step back and then he looked like he had calmed down. Elijah cleared his throat and then he looked between Stefan and Klaus.

"Ok, now that that is clear, we can get back to having a plan for our situation." He stated.

"What do you need us to do?" Damon spoke up.

"Bonnie, we will use all our power we need to use it against anyone who comes near us ." Caroline said looking at Bonnie. "Damon and Stefan, you take all the were wolfs." They gave her a nod. She then turned her sight to Rebekah, Kol and Elijah.

"Kol, Bekah, and Elijah, you will take the vampires, since they might be stronger." She explained. She then looked at Klaus, touching his cheek sweetly.

"and Nik, you are going to stay with me and Bonnie, if any vampire, were wolf come near, you'll take care of it. We will be taking care of the witch." Caroline told him taking him into a slight hug. She then pulled away and she glanced at each on of them.

"What no..oww!" Damon screamed going on his knees along with Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah.

"What is going on!?" Bonnie asked Caroline with panic. Caroline suddenly began to mumble something under her breath and then they all stopped screaming.

"I made a spell over the house, that witch can't hurt you anymore..." She said looking at each one of them. "...but we have to go and find out who they are and stop them." She stated with determination.

Caroline began to walk towards the door with Klaus right behind her followed by everyone. Caroline opened the door as she walked out slowly looking at her surroundings to know who was conspiring against Klaus.

Suddenly, all the vampires began to fall with pain again; Caroline and Bonnie began to look around frantically trying to figure out who the person was. Then she heard some noises coming from a bush from the side of the mansion. The both of them looked to that side and then the witch came to view. Caroline's eyes widened as well as Bonnie's with their mouth wide opened in shock. Caroline took in a deep breath and then she cleared her throat.

"Mom?"

**A/N: Sorry, I'm not good at writing smut so sorry for that and Sorry that I have not updated soon, I'm on vacation and I've been busy. I barely had sometime to update today so I hope you enjoyed it (:**

**I'll try to update soon maybe this weekend, I really hope you like this chapter its more of a filler, kind of, I don't know. But I would love your reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8:the witch

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews (: & yes its Liz, if Caroline is a powerful witch then her mom has to be a witch as well. So yeah...**

**here is the next chapter...**

"Mom?" Liz stopped walking and she dropped her arm in shock. What was her daughter doing with the Originals?

"Caroline? Why are you here?" She asked confused. Caroline took a breath and then she took a step forward. Klaus stood up, watching the situation as well as the others. Damon and Stefan were in shock; they had no idea Liz was a witch.

"I would be asking the same." She snapped putting her hands on her hips. "You are the witch conspiring against Klaus!?"

"Honey...they are not good people, we need to sto-"

"No! You are wrong!" Caroline interrupted feeling the anger. "You never approved of my relationship with Nik, right? You found the perfect time to attack because you thought that I still didn't remember them...but guess what mom! I remember them...and you will not take them away from me!" She growled, her eyes were watery. Liz made a concern face as a tear fell from her eye. She opened her mouth but no words came out, only tears.

Caroline then turned her sight on Elijah, when the thought of her mother not knowing she was there came to her mind.

"Wait a minute...Elijah? Didn't you notify my mother that I was staying with you guys?" She asked. Elijah sighed and then he shook his head.

"I must have forgotten with the whole, Tyler problem, and trying to take you to safety as soon as possible. I'm terribly sorry Caroline." He apologized, feeling guilty. Caroline then turned to face her mom.

"Did you hear that?!" She exclaimed pointing at Elijah. "He was way too occupied on taking me to a safe place, that he didn't think of the other things! That is how much they love me! Elijah is like my father, he is always there for me, he protects me, he _loves_ me." She stated firm the last part.

"So you are siding with them?" Liz questioned offended.

"I'm not siding with anyone mom! I'm just telling you that they are not bad people! They love me..." She turned to face them, giving them all a smile. "...and I love them. Especially, Klaus. He's the love of my life, and I want to be with him for rest of my life."

"So, I'm taking that as a yes." Liz dropped her sight and then she looked up at her daughter. "Don't you love me as well? I love you Caroline more than anything in the world."

"I do mom, but I can't let you hurt the people I love and I really don't want to hurt you. Your my mother and we might have some fights but I still love you. My love for you is unconditional, you will always hold a special part in my life and in my heart." She explained touching her chest. Liz let out a tear and then she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry honey, but I can't let them live. They are an abomination to this earth, they have to be killed Caroline. I'm so sorry but that is how it has to be." Liz stated firm. Caroline shook her head with tears threatening to fall.

"You can't do this to me. You can't make me choose between you and them." She gestured between Liz and the others.

"But it seems like you have already chosen your side, and for my luck, you chose the wrong one." She uttered staring right into her eyes.

"So you wouldn't stop at anything to see them dead!?" She yelled taking a step forward. "You would hurt me!? Your only daughter?"

"If that is what it takes...then yes." She answered trying hard to not cry. Caroline's face was unreadable, it was a mixture of betrayal, of hurt, and of rage.

"I don't want to fight you!" She shouted, tears already falling from her eyes. Liz closed her eyes and then she took a deep breath.

"I don't either, but that is what I have to do. It's for the best." She mumbles keeping her strict face on.

"You can't do this to me mom!" She ran to her, attacking her with a hug. She began to sob on her shoulder holding her tight. Liz didn't hug her back at first, but after a second she gave in and she hugged her. "You can't ….I love them...I love him! I love him!" She repeated in between sobs.

"I have to do this, with or without your help." Liz spat, making Caroline pull away. She stared at her in disbelief.

"I guess it will be without my help." She hissed as she turned around and she walked towards Klaus. Just when she was about to approach him, he fell to the ground in pain. She turned to face her mother chanting and pointing at Klaus with her hand.

Suddenly some were wolfs came out with vampires. Caroline didn't know what to do, she had to help Klaus, but what would she do with the wolfs and the vampires. She looked at Bonnie, and she gave her a nod before closing her eyes and beginning to chant.

The vampires fell instantly with their hands on their heads, but the wolfs stood still. That is when Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Stefan and Damon went after them, taking there hearts out and fighting them. Caroline looked back at Klaus, he looked like he was dying.

She then closed her eyes and she began to mumble some words in Latin, feeling the electricity of the magic flow right threw her hands. She also felt the fight of her mother, but she was much stronger.

Mean while, Elijah took some hearts out of some were wolfs, as well as Kol and Rebekah. Stefan and Damon were busy taking the hearts out of the vampires that were on the floor in pain from Bonnie's witchy migraine.

Just when they thought that they were reaching victory on killing all of them, more came out as if they were back up. Elijah glanced at his siblings before giving them a nod. Stefan and Damon worked together on catching each vampire that crossed their paths. Unfortunately some were a lot stronger then them, giving them the situation of laying on the ground with vampires on each side, taking away any escape they had.

In the moment they both waited for their deaths, they heard them scream in pain and took that opportunity to yank all of their hearts out with such joy fulfilling them.

"Nice work brother." Damon commented almost out of breath.

"Lets not cheer for victory too soon." He replied running to take the heart of a vampire creeping behind Damon. Bonnie kept as many vampires down as she could, but they were too much. It was draining her bad; she felt the blood run down from her nose as she felt weak each second. But she still didn't give up, she would fight just to help her friend.

"Rebekah!" Kol yelled in warning as a were wolf came from behind attacking her. Kol flashed to her and he pushed the were wolf off of her taking his heart out with force. Elijah was doing the best he could, he took hearts out each second, he would guess. They were all gaining up on him; looking around him just to find out that he was surrounded by a dozen were wolfs. He smirked and then he flashed away, making them chase him. Kol and Rebekah watched this, taking the hint to help him. They both ran to them breaking necks, pushing them down, and taking hearts out. Elijah was exhausted; how many more were left?!

Caroline kept fighting for Klaus' life. She raised her voice at each moment that she felt her mother was winning. Just when she thought she would lose, she made one last chant feeling the power of her mother fade away instantly. She opened her eyes quickly falling to Klaus' side.

"Are you ok?!" She asked raising his head to her lap.

"Yes, sweetheart." He mumbled, still feeling weak from the pain Liz was causing him.

"Caroline?" She heard Stefan from behind. His voice sounded worried. She quickly turned to face him, but he was not looking at her. She followed where he was looking just to watch her mother laying down on the floor. Caroline suddenly felt her heart stop, and she felt like she was running out of breath. She stood up as fast a she could and she ran to her mother's side.

"Mom!?" She cried out, taking a hold of her. She then looked back at Stefan.

"Stef!? Please! Please tell me that she is still alive!" She exclaimed feeling like she was dying.

"Care, she's still alive...but her heart beat is slowing down by the minute." He softly said making his way to her.

"We have to safe her! I have to safe her I can't let her die!" She exclaimed exasperated, placing her body on the floor carefully. She put her hands on top, hovering her, as she began to chant. Her eyes closed trying to make the magic more powerful.

Klaus stood up and rushed to Caroline's side. He wanted to be there for her, just like she was there for him. He listened closely to Liz's heart beat as it began to slowly fade away. Caroline was doing her best to keep her alive, but her mother was dying anyways.

"Sweetheart..." He whispered, touching her shoulder gently. "...her heart beat is still slowing down. I can barely hear it." Caroline stopped and then she looked at Klaus. He thought that she would be angry but she looked relieved for some strange reason.

"Nik...give her your blood." She told him. Klaus was taken aback by her demand. "Niklaus Mikaelson!" She warned. Klaus groaned, he hated to hear her say his full name, it meant that she was beginning to get angry with him.

"Fine..." He mumbled. She grabbed his wrist and then she moved her hand making a cut. She then dragged his arm so that the blood could drip on her mother's mouth. Since it was going too slow, she moved his wrist to her mouth trying to shove the blood down her mouth.

Her mother still didn't respond.

"Please mom...you can't leave me now...you have to wake up!" She cried keeping his wrist on top of her mother's mouth.

"Sweetheart..."

"No, Klaus! She is not dead!" She frantically exclaimed "..she is not dead." She then whispered removing his wrist and then putting her hands on her chest. She just closed her eyes as a strong wind took place.

They all looked around; gray clouds were forming and the winds were growing stronger and stronger.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled trying to take her out of the spell. The Salvatore's and Klaus' siblings rushed inside leaving any were wolf or vampire alive out to fend for themselves. Klaus took a hold on Caroline's shoulder, giving her a gentle push. She suddenly opened her eyes, taking a large breath before passing out in his arms.

The storm that was forming, was gone in that instant. Klaus kept holding her as he focused on her heart beat. Luckily for him, her heart beat was fine and beating normally; she might have just passed out from the magic that she was performing. He then listening closely at Liz's heart beat which was completely gone. His eyes were blood shot open; what was he going to tell her. It would just break his heart to see her cry for her mother, knowing that she was someone very special to her.

"Elijah." He called. In seconds, he was by his side, watching between Caroline's mother and Caroline.

"How can I help?" He asked. Klaus grabbed Caroline bridal style and then he stood up.

"Please take Caroline's mother to her room." He ordered turning around. He flashed inside and he went straight to his room, as he laid her in his bed. He stared down at her while touching her cheek softly.

"I'm so sorry, love. I never meant for this to happen to you." He whispered. He then placed a soft kiss on her forehead before grabbing a chair and sitting by the bed to wait for her to wake up.

"What the bloody hell?! What was that all about?" Rebekah yelled at the men in living room. She paced back and forth, rubbing her temple.

"Rebekah, darling, Caroline has just lost her mother. At least, let's comfort her and let's not add to her stress." Elijah commented entering the room. Rebekah stopped and then she faced Elijah with a shock expression as well as Stefan, Kol and even Damon.

"What?" They all said in unison. Elijah made his way to the liquor as he poured himself a glass and he took the drink in one gulp.

"The spell she made, did not work." He added. Stefan fell back on the couch.

"She will be torn." He uttered staring down at the carpet.

"I have to go with her! I need to know if she is alright!" Rebekah began to panic. Elijah held his hand up as he shook his head.

"She has passed out. Niklaus is with her at the moment." He explained receiving gasps from Rebekah and Stefan. He stood up quickly.

"Why did she pass out!?" He questioned. Elijah sighed and then he took another drink.

"I don't know, I'm waiting for that answer as well as you are." He answered walking towards the couch.

"What a day." Damon sighed running his hand down his face.

"I'll say." Kol added.

Caroline stirred as she opened her eyes slowly. She felt really exhausted, and she didn't know why.

"Thank god." She heard him say. Klaus was now sitting next to her.

"What happened?" She asked making the attempt to sit up. Klaus helped her and then he spoke.

"You fainted, I think you took a lot of magic, love. It could have killed you." He said with concern. Caroline shook her head; that was absurd.

"It impossible, I nearly touched the powerful magic. Even if I did take in that much power, I shouldn't die, or faint for that matter!" She uttered confused. Klaus took her hand.

"Caroline, just rest. What ever made you weak, might be for the lack of sleep." He commented with a small smirk. Caroline shook her head again, making the connections in her head. It was literally impossible for it to happen.

"There is just two ways on why I had fainted by using magic like that." She began to speak. "One-I'm sick or at the verge of death..." She then met his eyes.

"What's the second?" He asked afraid of the answer. She could die; he thought. Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose and then she met his gaze again.

"The second is if..." She cleared her throat. "...is if I'm pregnant." Klaus stared at her in disbelief. That was not possible, unless she had sex with some other guy before him. He suddenly began to feel anger and jealousy overwhelm him.

"Caroline..." He warned standing up.

"No, don't even think that Niklaus Mikaelson! I have not slept with anyone else but you!" She exclaimed offended.

"But...but I'm a hybrid, we can't procreate." He stuttered shocked by the information. When Caroline heard those words she suddenly hit realization.

"Sit..." She uttered giving him some more space. He sat and then he looked at her in confusion. "Since you are a hybrid...you are part werewolf which means that you are part human. Which means that you are somewhat able to procreate..."

"How do you know that?" He inquired still not believing what he has heard. Caroline coughed and then she dropped her sight.

"I know that because I made some research while we were together. I knew about your curse, so I wanted to look into it more. I found out that being a Hybrid your part human which gives you the privilege to walk during the day without a daylight ring or item..." She returned her gaze to him. "...that is when I thought that if you were part human, you might be able to procreate...since we were together I was in for that possibility because there was nothing else that I wanted then to have a family with you." She took his hand with her eyes watery and a small smile.

"Nik, we are going to have a family." She whispered looking deep in his eyes. Klaus was taken aback from this information; was he ready for this? Did he want this? He then realized that there was nothing more that he wanted then to be with Caroline and with the new life they were bringing. Which brought him to a really strange question.

"Uh- I know I might not be an expert on these things but we just had sex today, don't you know you are pregnant when sometime passes? And I can't hear the heart beat is that a bad thing?" He asked making her giggle. He loved that; he loved hearing her laugh.

"Those are some perks on being a witch, my dear. Your sperm is already working its way to a beautiful baby, but its not big enough for you to hear the heart beat." She replied leaning in and giving him a soft kiss. She then pulled away.

"So...are you...like..."

"I'm in shock, I can guarantee that, but I'm also happy. I would have never wanted anything more than this." He interrupted her with a smile. She smiled back and then Klaus tensed up.

"What's wrong?" She asked touching his arms softly. Klaus shook his head and then he stood up.

"You might want to come with me." He said holding out his hand. Caroline took it and then they both walked to her room. As they entered she noticed her mother there and...alive?

"Mom!" She exclaimed as she ran to her. "I thought you were dying, but I saved you!...I saved you." She whispered as she hugged her tightly. Liz was confused, she was sure that she had died, there was nothing else Caroline could do to save her, and besides she fainted on half way to the spell.

"Honey, I don't know how I'm alive." She mumbled giving her daughter a nice gentle hug. Caroline pulled back and then she took a seat beside her.

"I brought you back mom, I did it..." She replied with a small smile.

"That's impossible, you fainted in the middle of the spell. You never finished it." She stated. She then began to feel very hungry.

"But..." Caroline shook her head. "...then how..."

"Liz..." Klaus said from behind. He walked to her cupping her face, and looking into her eyes. He then pulled back with a worried look. Caroline and Liz will die when he tells them the bad news.

"What's wrong Nik?" Caroline asked touching his forearm. Klaus faced her and then he sighed.

"Your mother is in transition." He said sadly. Caroline shook her head while tears began to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe it, her mother was becoming the thing she hates the most in the world.

"No, this can't be happening! I don't want this! I don't want to be a...vampire!" Liz exclaimed the last part with disgust. Caroline took her mother's hands.

"Mom, you have to drink blood, you have to finish the transition, you have to become a vampire!" Caroline began rambling. Liz closed her eyes and she shook her head.

"I can't...I won't! I won't become an abomination...I'm a witch that's my nature...not...not a fucking vampire!" She stuttered angry.

"But if you don't drink blood, you'll die..." Klaus tried to reason with her, but Liz just wouldn't budge.

"What is this of someone becoming a vampire?" Elijah interrupted, entering the room with Rebekah, Kol and the Salvatore brothers. Caroline slowly turned to face them with tears.

"My mom is in transition..." She whispered and then she turned back to her mother.

"What? How?" Rebekah asked concern.

"I don't know, I was just making a spell to try and make her come alive, but I fainted in the middle of it and now she's in transition." Caroline explained still facing her mother.

"Sweetheart, you gave your mother my blood when she was still alive. She died with my blood in her system." Klaus explained rubbing her shoulder. Liz ignored his explanation and she only kept thinking of what got her daughter sick.

"Honey, are you sick?" Liz asked worried, since she fainted in between the spell. Caroline slightly jumped startled by the question. She suddenly found the carpet really interesting.

"Um...no..." She mumbled. Rebekah glanced at her brothers confused; what did that have to do with what was happening at the moment?

Liz grabbed Caroline's chin gently moving her head so that she would face her. "Caroline..."

She didn't meet her eyes.

"What is going on?" Kol questioned really confused. Everyone shook their heads and shrugged except for Liz, Caroline and Klaus. Liz looked up and then she face her daughter once more.

"Caroline are you...are you pregnant?" She stuttered. Caroline began to tear up, while Klaus turned to his family and the Salvatore's. They all had their mouths wide open; how was that possible if she just got back together with Klaus; they thought.

"Um-" She cleared her throat and then she met her eyes. "...yes..." She whispered, her voice becoming shaky.

"And when were you planing on telling us?" Rebekah interrupted angry. How could she do this to her brother? Caroline turned to her.

"Its not what it seems, Bekah..."

"Don't call me like that!" She held her hand up. "I thought you were different! But it just turns out..."

"Enough!" Klaus shouted in frustration. "I will not let you talk to the mother of my child in that way!" He added receiving gasps from everyone in the room.

"Shit just got real." Damon whispered to Stefan.

"What!?" Liz exclaimed. Caroline turned to face her mother.

"Mom...I'm pregnant...and the father is Klaus." She stated very confident. She then stood up and she walked to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love him, and I'm more than happy and excited that he is the father of my child. And I'd just wish that you would feel the same way... either way you are this baby's grandmother." She said touching her stomach.

Liz leaned back on the bed, trying to process everything. She was going to be a grandmother, and the baby's father was Klaus! How was she going to live through this...wait she was dying. Maybe that is the best solution for now; just to not drink human blood and die.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Rebekah shrieked bringing Liz from her train of thoughts.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Kol whispered in disbelief. "I'm going to be an uncle!" He then exclaimed excited. Elijah walked towards Caroline and Klaus.

"Congratulations, we are looking forward to this." He told them giving each one a small hug. Stefan and Damon walked towards them as well.

"Well you did it Papa bear...you impregnated Blondie..." He commented with a smile. "..I'm weirdly happy for you both."

"Thank you Damon, you are strangely nice today." Caroline replied with a small smile.

"Thanks mate." Klaus added shaking his hand.

"Care, I just know you will be a wonderful mother and I'm surprised that Klaus will be a father...but I have a really strange feeling that he won't be that bad." He said with a smile. Caroline chuckled whiled Klaus made a fake smile.

"Thank you Stef." She expressed giving him a hug. Klaus hesitantly shook his hand.

"Nik! Oh my gosh! You are going to be a father!" Rebekah exclaimed very cheerful. She ran to them, embracing them into a tight hug.

"Care, I'm sorry I doubted you...i just..." She stopped and then she made a confused look. "Wait...how exactly did he impregnate you?"

"Um... I think we all know how that happened..." Kol answered with a smirk. Rebekah shook her head.

"No...I mean, Nik is technically dead. How is that possible!?" She questioned.

"I was asking the same thing." Kol added approaching them.

"It is impossible! Klaus is not the father of my grandchild!" Liz interrupted in frustration. She just hoped she was correct.

Everyone turned to look at her and then Caroline spoke. "Actually, mom, since Klaus is the original hybrid he is part human. Magic made him a vampire but he was born a were wolf, that is how he was able to procreate." She explained receiving and 'Oh!' sound from everyone. "Mom..." Caroline pulled away from Klaus and then she walked towards her mother. "...this child is mine and Klaus'. You are going to have to accept it sooner or later." She said.

"I won't have to...I'm will be gone before this day is done." She spat. Caroline sighed.

"No, you are going to drink blood and live." Caroline insisted.

"I don't want to be a vampire Caroline! I don't want to cheat death by living all eternity. I will keep living and I will watch all of the people I love die...No I don't want that!" She stated firm. Caroline took her hand, tears forming in her eyes again.

"I won't let you die...you have to live, you have to meet your grandchild... you can't leave me. My dad is already gone, I won't let you leave me too." She cried out. Liz began to tear up with a weak smile.

She cleared her throat and then she sniffed. "It will be ok honey. You will be an excellent mother, I can guarantee that. You are so strong sweety, and there is no doubt that Klaus loves you. He will protect you and be with you through the bad times and the good times. You will be fine." Liz told her proudly.

"No mom I need you here. You have to live, you have to!" Caroline insisted more. "Can someone bring me a blood bag!?" She ordered. Kol flashed out of the room and in some seconds he came back with a blood bag.

"Here." He gave it to her.

"Here mom, drink it!" She handed the blood bag to her. Liz moved her herself out of the bed.

"I'm not going to drink that!" She uttered crossing her arms against her chest. "You just have to accept that."

"I'm not going to accept that! I won't let you die when there is a possibility for you to live!" Caroline stated firmly standing up as well. Liz slowly walked to Caroline and she put her hands on her shoulders.

"You are going to have to accept it. I'm not going to become a vampire." She said quietly.

"No!" She shouted out removing her hands away aggressively and storming out of the room. Liz turned watching her go.

"Caroline!" She called out. "Caroline come back here." She said a little more quiet since she was beginning to feel weak. She then began to walk towards the door when she stumbled and she almost fell. Elijah was quickly by her side and taking her to the bed.

"I'll go talk to her Liz..." Klaus told her sympathetically. Liz could only turn to face him and give him a weak nod. Klaus then gave one last glance at his siblings and then he flashed out of the room.

He entered his room slowly as he heard Caroline's sobs. She was sitting on the end of the bed with her head buried in her hands.

"Caroline?" He whispered walking towards her. She ignored him and she kept crying.

He sat next to her as he put his arm around her and he pulled her closer. "Just let it all out..." He cooed Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist and she leaned into his chest.

"I can't take this Nik..." She whispered in between sobs. "I want our child to..know..their grandma and- and she just wants to die..and leave me."

Klaus stroked her hair. "It is her choice love. If she doesn't want to be a vampire then, I think its best that you go to her and say your goodbyes." He pulled her away just an inch to see her face. "Hey...look at me..." He whispered cupping her face. "You don't want to lose her and be mad with her, now do you?"

Caroline looked at him with her red puffy eyes. She didn't want to lose her mother, but he was right. She has to clean up her act and just accept the fact that her mom does not want to be a vampire. She has to go and say goodbye to her and be in good terms with her until she passes on.

"No..." She whispered. "I think I'm going to see my mom..." She said standing up. She began to walk when she stopped and she turned to face him. "Can you be there with me?" She asked. Klaus stood up quickly and he went to her side.

"Of course." He replied giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. They both walked to the next room to find it completely empty.

"Where is my mother?" She questioned looking everywhere in the room.

"Niklaus, Caroline..." Elijah came into the room. "You might wan to join me in the living room." He gestured to the door with a smile. Caroline looked at Klaus with a confused expression. He just gave her a nod and he put his hand on her back leading the way.

They both walked hand and hand downstairs all the way to the living room. Caroline looked all around, trying to find something odd, but everything seemed fine, until one thing caught her eyes. She smiled and she instantly broke out.

"Mom!" She yelled rushing over to her. Liz hugged her daughter with so much joy, until her vampire features began to show. Klaus noticed it, so he flashed to Caroline taking her away.

"Kol, grab her and take her to the couch!" Klaus demanded. Kol quickly obliged.

"What's wrong!?" Caroline exclaimed shoving Klaus away.

"Your mother was about to bite you. She can't control her urges right now, she will need to learn how to." He explained rubbing her shoulders. Caroline looked at her mom who was struggling to get away from Kol's grip. Her eyes were red and under her eyes she had black veins.

"Let me go!" She screamed, never leaving her sight on Caroline. Caroline flinched and then she went to Klaus.

"Its ok love, your safe. The lust for human blood is just overcoming her love for you." He uttered glancing over to Liz. "Kol take her upstairs to Caroline's room for now, I'll call you to take her down here in a bit."

"Ok." He mumbled taking her and using his vamp speed to go upstairs. Klaus then faced Caroline, putting his hands on he shoulders.

"Caroline, we need to help your mom with her blood lust. And in order for us to succeed we need to keep her in one single place for a long time...if you give us permission, we can put her into one of the cells..."

"No! You will not keep my mother as a prisoner!" Caroline cried out pulling back from him.

"No, you misunderstand me. We are not going to keep her as a prisoner, she will have a comfortable bed, all her necessities, but she will just be locked up so that she won't be able to harm you and our child..." He explained taking a short step towards her. "I just need to make sure that your save."

Caroline crossed her arms and then she looked at him. "You won't hurt her?"

"No, I give you my word." He said taking her hands in his. Caroline sighed and then she met his yes.

"Ok, but promise me that I will be able to see her."

"I promise." He assured leaning in to give her a quick kiss on her lips. "Now, let me inform Kol and Elijah about this, and then we can go to bed."

"Oh so now you think we will sleep together?" Caroline teased wrapping her arms around him. Klaus rolled his eyes playfully and then looked down on her.

"We are having a baby..." He pointed out with a smirk. "..it's only fair if we share the same bed now."

"Um-" She hummed. "Nah." She shook her head with a small laugh.

"Oh really?" Klaus challenged. He took her in his arms and then he kiss her passionately. "Let's see about that." He said after he broke the kiss. Caroline giggled feeling the cool air around her, while Klaus flashed them to his room.

He laid her on his bed and then he got on top of her, kissing her cheek down to her neck. "Klaus, you have some business to do before going to bed." She said with a chuckle receiving a growl from him. He stood up straightening his shirt.

"After that, no one will be able to safe you sweetheart." He said with a devilish smirk.

"And who said I will be in need of saving..." She answered looking at him with a seductive grin. Klaus shook his head and then he quickly left before he forgot about his business. She was just so sexy, he would forget all his problems just to be with her. And now with his baby coming, he would just work extra hard to bring him to a safe environment, which will be very difficult.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it was a little shorter, I'm just having some trouble on knowing how to take it from here. If any of you can suggest somethings, I'm all ears. **

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9 solving the problem

**A/N: I would love for people to review. I just want to know what you guys are thinking of my story, what ever bugs you, what you want to read, or catch me on my flaws. I would even settle with 'good chapter' and that's it I just want to know what you are thinking. **

**Next chapter...**

"Liz, for your safety and for the safety of you daughter..." Elijah glanced at Klaus and Kol and then he continued. "...we all have come up with a solution that won't harm you, but we would hope that you would agree to it."

"Which is?" Liz moved her hand indicating for them to proceed. Klaus took a step forward looking down. He sighed and then he met her eyes.

"We have to lock you up in one of our cells." He uttered. Liz took a step back while shaking her head.

"No! You can't, Caroline would never let you!" She spat covering her mouth before letting out a gasp. "Oh my...she has already given you permission!?"

"Yes, but I can assure you that where you will be staying you won't be harmed. Its safe and comfortable." Klaus explained trying to keep calm.

"How can it be comfortable when you know you are locked up!?" She yelled not really asking the question.

"Ms. Forbes...if you could take a seat, we can explain everything. The room is not actually a cell." Elijah spoke up gesturing to the couch. Liz hesitantly took a seat looking up at the three Originals.

"What do you mean that it is not actually a cell?"

"The room is in the basement, but it's not a cell." Kol began with a small grin.

"See, we as vampires need a safe room for when we accidentally kill a vampire hunter. In that room, you can't kill yourself with anything, everything is protected. You will have a comfortable bed, your own bathroom, and we will be coming each day to give you a blood bag to control your blood lust." Klaus explained with his hands on his back. Elijah gave him a nod in agreement and then he spoke.

"I guarantee that by the time Caroline starts to show, you will be fully prepared to be by her side...but you would still have to be coming to that room, for another month or so, just in case." He further explained. Liz glanced at each one of them and then she stood up.

"Fine, take me to that room." She mumbled not too convinced.

"Oh and Caroline will be visiting you as well, but with one of us supervising." Klaus added before they began to walk.

"Really?" Liz asked, her voice and eyes showing a sign of hope.

"Yes, that is what she asked for when she gave us permission." He said with a grin.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

"There is nothing to thank me for...it is my pleasure." Klaus answered honestly.

"Ok, if you can follow me." Elijah interrupted. Liz followed Elijah while Klaus and Kol stood behind for another while.

"Kissing up to the future mother-in-law?" Kol teased. Klaus glared at him and then he walked off, leaving Kol alone.

* * *

"This is my 'cell'?" Liz exclaimed in disbelief.

"We told you..." Kol teased making his way in. Liz went further inside analyzing everything carefully. The room was beautiful and enormous. The windows were locked securely where no one can escape, not even Klaus. There was no wood on sight, everything was made with metal; it was literally impossible to kill yourself in there. She then went to the bathroom noticing it was not just a normal bathroom but a luxurious bathroom. She was truly amazed with the room.

"Well... if you need anything feel free to press this button..." Klaus pointed to the red button on the wall. "...that will sound like a door bell, but we will know that you need our assistance. You may keep your cell phone with you, just in case if you want to speak with you daughter."

Liz looked at him in awe; she underestimated him. "Thank you Klaus." She smiled. "And Kol and Elijah."

"No need to thank us, its our pleasure." Elijah responded on behave of his brother's.

"If you could excuse me, I believe Caroline is waiting for me..." Klaus said excusing himself. Liz just shook her head and then she looked around again with a small grin.

"You know, you should give Niklaus a chance...to be with you daughter and to accept him." Elijah interrupted her thoughts. Liz faced him.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think that I might have been wrong about him." She confessed.

"Well, when it comes to Caroline, he will do anything in her favor." Kol spoke.

"I have noticed, but I'm wondering...what about Tyler? I mean she was pretty happy with him, what will happen with him?" She asked glancing in between Elijah and Kol. They both exchanged looks and then Elijah cleared his throat.

"I think you may want to sit down." He gestured to the bed. Liz looked at him in suspicion and then she took a seat.

"You are making me think that something horrible happened." Liz commented with a hint of anger.

"Um- well its something like that..." Kol added scratching the back of his neck.

"First of all, they broke up long before Caroline remembered us...because Tyler cheated on her various times." Elijah told her with a sigh.

"He what?!" She exclaimed standing up.

"And that's not the worst part..." Kol mumbled under his breath. Liz looked at him.

"It gets worse!?" She questioned almost at the point of yelling.

"Please let us finish..." Elijah urged gesturing for her to take a seat again. She shook her head crossing her arms against her chest. "Fine...Tyler later on made the attempt to hurt her in his wolf form."

"Hurt her! More like kill her...and not just once he made that attempt 2 times!" Kol intervened aggravated. Liz's eyes were blood shot opened.

"He-he..." She stuttered looking at Elijah. "...tried to kill her...and he's a were wolf!?"

"Yes...luckily for us, we managed to save her, the first time Kol barely reached her. A wolf was already on top of her, ready to kill...the other time we all went together and we threatened them...but it didn't give them enough encouragement to stop there little whim of killing her. Later on that night, Tyler sent someone from a pack to collect Caroline...he didn't succeed I was with her at the time...but I did go with the guy to where Tyler was." Elijah explained shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "When I reached him...he confessed something that pissed me off..."

"And for Elijah to get pissed off...it has to be something really horrible..." Kol commented. Elijah glared at him and then he turned his sight on Liz.

"Thank you for your unnecessary comment Kol..." Elijah said sarcastically. "...now where was I...ah yes...he had admitted to an atrocity."

"What did he say Elijah?" Liz hissed.

"He said that he only desired Caroline for his pleasurable necessities." Elijah scoffed in disgust. Liz on the other hand was in the peek of outburst. Her vampire features were showing and she didn't look too pleased. Kol raced to her trying to calm her down.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill him!" She yelled trying to get out of Kol's grip. Elijah then walked towards them.

"No need for that...we have him in a cell, where he is going to receive the correct punishment for his actions... I thought you knew about that, considering you were on his side." Elijah explained with a confused look. Liz's normal appearance came back and then she sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I just forgot...man why do I feel all this wrath?" She huffed in annoyance.

"Your a vampire, all your emotions are heightened." Elijah explained touching her shoulder gently. "But don't worry...we will make sure that you don't hurt anyone."

"Thank you." She smiled weakly. Elijah then took a step back.

"Well, if you need anything else...you know how to reach us." He informed once more turning around. "Come on Kol, let's give her some privacy."

"Goodnight Ms. Forbes." Kol said before leaving.

"Have a nice night, I will be locking this, just for you to know." Elijah added. Liz gave him a nod before he closed the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey..." Caroline smiled sweetly as Klaus entered the bedroom. "My mom is all settled in her new room?"

"Yes...and she quite loved it." He answered taking his shirt off.

"Oh so now you are going to strip for me?" She teased falling on her back as she laughed.

"You wish." He said with a smirk. He quickly got some sweat pants on and then he joined Caroline on the bed.

"Now where were we?" He asked kissing her neck. Caroline giggled.

"I don't quite remember..." She joked moving away. Klaus was quick enough to keep her in the same spot.

"Don't tempt me Caroline..." He growled making Caroline smile in a flirtatious manner.

"Ok, Mr. Grumpy before we do any physical activity...we need to talk." She said sitting up. Klaus stared at her confused.

"What about?" He sat up.

"What did I tell you about turning off you emotions?" She scolded looking at him with her serious face.

"I know what you said, but if you were me, you would of done that same." He remarked.

"No, that is where you are wrong Niklaus, because keeping your emotions makes you stronger even if you don't believe it. Do you know how many people you killed!?" She began to raise her voice. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to have this conversation right now." He uttered. Caroline threw her hands in the air.

"Seriously? That is all you have to say for yourself?"

"What do you want me to say!? If you can recall we already had this conversation, and it did not end that well." He expressed showing a little of anger. Caroline scoffed and then she got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He called out keeping his eyes on her.

"Away from you..." Klaus let out a sigh and then he sped in front of Caroline. His eyes softened.

"Caroline..." He whispered. "Please don't do that again...you know me to well to know that apologizing is not my strongest ability. And for the turning off my humanity...you know very well why I did it. I knew I was going to be alone once again, and you were gone and my heart just ached. I didn't want to feel like that...all I wanted was you back but I knew that that was far from happening." He expressed putting his hands on her forearms staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry if I failed you..."

Caroline grinned and then she hugged him. "You didn't fail me Nik, you only got me mad for a little while...and you know that you weren't alone...you had Elijah, Rebekah, and sometimes Kol." She chuckled on his chest. She then took a step back grabbing his hand. "And I kind of understand why you turned them off as well...and it wasn't just because of me." Klaus stared at her confused.

"You turned them off as well, because you wanted to have not emotions or a guilty mind when you finished with Mikael. I know that you hated him and all, but deep inside of you, you always wished he would have been there for you just like a real father is to his son."

"You are insane..." He stared at the floor. Caroline grabbed his chin and she leaned forward giving him a gentle kiss.

"No, I just know you too darn well." She whispered against his lips. Klaus smiled crashing his lips on hers again. Caroline pulled back leading him to the bed.

"Can we just sleep tonight?" She asked. Klaus smiled; he strangely missed this.

"Of course." He responded as they went into bed. Caroline wrapped her arm around his waist and she used his chest as a pillow. Klaus kissed her head, as he rubbed her back.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Nik."

* * *

Kol didn't go straight to bed after he left the safety room. He checked twice that all his siblings were sleeping and in their rooms before he got his phone.

"Hello?"

"Sorry if I woke you up...I need you to come to the mansion right now." Kol whispered through the phone walking down to the basement.

"Um-how about no. I'm sleeping...what is so important for me to get out of bed and come to your mansion?"

"Hot vampire sex?" He asked in a seductive tone with a smug grin.

"Ugh...I'm hanging up."

"Wait..I was just teasing, Bonnie...but I do need you here. I have to work on something and I need your little privacy spell." He said grabbing his bat and slowly running his hand on it.

"Fine." She huffed ending the call. Kol smiled and then he opened the cell door.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Kol teased walking in, playing with his bat.

"What do you want?!" Tyler hissed trying to keep his strength.

"No need to talk back, mate. I just came to have some fun, you know the usual..." He swung the bat using his vampire speed and strength to hit Tyler's arm. "...break some bones" He whispered in his ear as Tyler tried to contain the scream.

"Go-to-hell." He spat turning red.

"Not if your going to be there." He remarked with a sinister laugh. "Just wait little wolf...you will pay for all the damage you have caused." He went in front of his face. "You mess with Caroline and you mess with all of us, and no one will be able to save you!" He growled.

Kol was about to hit him again when his phone went off. He smirked and then he held his finger up. "Excuse me." He grabbed his phone touching the green side.

"I'm outside."

"Coming." He answered ending the call. "I'll be right back to continue the party." And with that he flashed away all the way to the front door. Just when he opened the door, Bonnie came rushing in urging for him to close the door. Kol quickly closed it and then he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He walked towards her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"There are were wolfs outside and vampires...there's like hundreds!" She exclaimed breathless. Kol blinked slowly trying to figure out a plan.

"Ok, just calm down, let me figure out what we should do." Bonnie nodded.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Klaus expressed showing he was annoyed. Caroline followed behind with sleepy eyes, until she saw Bonnie.

"Bon? What are you doing here?" She asked walking towards her, noticing the panic look she had.

"Well, Kol woke me up, asking me to come here, and on my way I met up with were wolves and vampires. I was able to contain them but I don't know what they are capable of doing... I mean there are hundreds out there!" She exclaimed pointing at the door. Caroline hugged her trying to calm her down; she must have used lots of magic.

"Kol, call Elijah and Bekah, tell them of this." Klaus ordered. Kol nodded and then he flashed away.

"Bonnie, you said you were able to hold them?" He asked. Bonnie face him.

"Yes, they were kind of weak, the were wolves are in human form, but the vampires were the ones that weakened me. They must be some centuries old." She answered. Klaus licked his lips and then he turned around sensing that Elijah was coming.

"Do we have a plan?" He asked ready to attack.

"Wow, I have never seen you like this Elijah." Caroline commented analyzing his appearance. He was wearing some gray sweat pants with a white t-shirt. He just grinned.

"Not yet." Klaus responded shaking his head.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with these supernatural creatures!? They are just different and they think they are the best thing in the world... I need my beauty sleep you know!" Rebekah came complaining as usual.

"Yeah, I get you." Bonnie and Caroline said simultaneously.

"Where is Kol?" Klaus asked noticing that his unnecessary comment was amiss from Rebekah's statement.

…...

"I know you did something for them to come back!" Kol yelled at Tyler. "Now if you want to live, just tell me what you did!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Tyler exclaimed annoyed. Kol rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you asked for it..." He pushed his hand in his chest feeling his beating heart. "Now...want to try it again?" He asked with a smirk. Tyler was fighting for breath.

"I-seriously-don't..." He breathed. "-know." Kol huffed and then he pulled his hand away. "I just didn't kill you because you deserve more misery." Kol spat before leaving and slamming the cell door shut.

…...

"Ok, so Caroline can only do limited magic...you know with the baby coming." Klaus explained feeling a little proud. Kol rolled his eyes as he entered the living room.

"Your happiness is barely noticeable Nik." Kol said sarcastically. Klaus looked at him.

"Ah there you are...and your unnecessary comments." He shot back. "...now to what we were in. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol take on the vampires. Caroline and Bonnie can give the were wolves aneurysms..."

"And what will you be doing my dear brother?" Kol interrupted.

"I will be protecting each one of you and killing the were wolves that drop to the floor." He answered.

"You know I can just break their bones..." Caroline offered.

"No." Klaus replied without thinking it through. Caroline shook her head.

"I'm not going to die or put our baby's live in danger Niklaus!" She spat giving him a death stare. Klaus growled hating that she said his full name. "This is a piece of cake spell, what I was trying on my mother was much bigger. I was trying to resurrect her, there is a lot of difference between those two spells."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked trying to ease the tension. Caroline met her gaze.

"I'm positive." She responded. "I mean why would I do something I know will threaten the life of my baby.

"Alright. You can make the bloody spell." Klaus uttered annoyed. Caroline smiled as she walked towards him giving him a sweet and quick kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She mocked his accent. Klaus smirked giving her another kiss on the lips, but before it deepened a throat was cleared.

"What did I tell you? Keep it PG around us." Kol expressed making Bonnie laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked her. Everyone looked at Bonnie with confused expressions.

"Its because you tell them to keep it PG, but you are no where near PG." She explained making everyone else join her in laughter except for Kol

"Ha ha, its very funny." He added with a fake laugh.

"Oh don't be a bad sport, Kol." Rebekah teased. Bonnie went towards him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"There, happy?" She asked. Kol was taken aback by her gesture, it made him feel something really weird.

"Um-" He coughed. "Where-um-where were we?" He stuttered with a hint of blush overcoming his cheeks.

"Kol Mikaelson are you blushing?!" Caroline exclaimed with wide eyes. This was a first; she thought.

"Yeah I think he is!" Rebekah joined.

"Oh shut it." He scoffed walking towards the couch to take a seat.

"OK, back to more important stuff..." Klaus grabbed their attention once more. "...when should we attack?" He glanced at everyone.

"What I believe is that they have been out there since after Klaus took me inside, so it won't hurt if we go to bed and we can attack in the morning. We still have the protection spell around the house...and if you want I can renew it." She suggested.

"What time is it?" Elijah asked. Bonnie looked at her phone.

"Its 11:55." She replied.

"I go with Caroline's idea. We need to rest. We have had some tough days and especially for Caroline." Kol spoke up joining them again.

"I agree." Rebekah said as she nodded.

"Me too." Bonnie said.

"I agree as well." Elijah added. Everyone stared at Klaus, waiting for his disapproval.

"Fine, let's all rest." He sighed making everyone blink twice. Caroline then grabbed his hand.

"Can someone show Bonnie to my room?" Caroline asked looking around.

"I'll do it." Kol offered eying Bonnie. Caroline looked at him suspiciously with a grin before agreeing.

"Don't even try to harm her Kol...you have been warned." She pointed at him before leaving the room with Klaus.

"If anyone needs me...just forget it. I won't help." Rebekah said before leaving as well. Elijah then excused himself leaving Kol and Bonnie alone.

"So, what did you need?" She asked. Kol shook his head.

"That can wait. You need your rest." He responded offering his arm. "Ms. Bennett, may I have this honor to escort you to your room?" Bonnie chuckled accepting his arm.

"Your just an idiot." She teased as they left the room.

* * *

"Nik, come." Caroline called as she looked out the window. Klaus came joining Caroline at the window.

"There are a lot and they are just standing there." She uttered glancing back at him and then returning her attention outside.

"Remember they can't get in our property, that's why the are standing there like pathetic losers." Klaus added.

"Man, and all of this just for Tyler." Caroline said shaking her head in disbelief. "If they just knew that you were the alpha and not him."

Klaus then took a step back getting an idea. "I just can't figure out how I got you." He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"And why is that?" Taken aback from the compliment.

"Why don't we just end this insanity right now? I have a wonderful idea." He expressed grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Nik, what are you thinking of doing?" She asked eying him strangely.

"They are here for Tyler but they don't know about us, they don't know about me. Your mother was with them but she never told them about our family...I can safely say that some vampires were afraid of even getting near me." He explained.

"Nik..."

"I know what I'm doing...but I might need your help..." He held his hand out. Caroline grinned and then she took his hand.

"Let's end this."

…...

"You don't know who you are dealing with! The real alpha is in there, if you get him mad, he won't hesitate to kill you!" Dean exclaimed telling all the were wolves and vampires, but they just laughed at his face.

"Nice to know someone here has some sense." They all turned to the mansion watching a guy and a girl standing there. The door then opened and two other girls came out with two other boys.

"Don't say I warned you..." He whispered before walking towards the mansion.

"Dean, nice to see your loyalty." Klaus smirked letting him in the barrier.

"You think your tough hiding in that protection, why don't you..." Before the guy could finish, Klaus had already gone to him, grabbing his neck.

"What was it you were saying mate?" He asked showing his hybrid features. The guy's face turned to horror. "Now, if any one of you want the same destiny of you dear friend here...I suggest you leave now and never come back unless I call for you." He called out, but no one moved. He shrugged before plunging his hand inside the guy's chest and ripping his heart out.

"Who the hell are you to give us commands?!" One of them exclaimed angry. Klaus chuckled wiping the blood on his pants.

"And I'm going to have to clean that." Caroline complained.

"You are seriously thinking about that when Klaus is over there killing?" Bonnie asked trying hard to not laugh.

"Hey, I'm the one who does his laundry, it's hard taking blood stains out." She explained crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson..." He said slowly walking towards another guy. The vampires near all gasped.

"The-the Original! We are so sorry for being part of this...gosh it always happens when you get involved with were wolves." One of the vampire exclaimed as they all flashed away.

"Huh? I got that information wrong." Elijah commented watching the situation.

All the were wolves were now shitty their pants from the terror. If the vampire fled that meant this guy was the alpha of everything.

"Let me say this again." He grabbed someone else by the throat. "Leave and never come back, if you don't want to die!" He hissed.

"Ok, we will leave just don't kill him." Hayley came from behind a tree. Klaus laughed.

"I won't kill him, but you know what I will do?" He bit his wrist and then he put it on his mouth forcing the blood into his mouth. Then he snapped his neck in one swift move. "I'm making him a hybrid." He said with a smirk.

"He can make more?" Caroline asked confused.

"Yeah, he just needs blood from Elena to convert them like that." Bonnie answered.

"The irony...she just had to come back from the dead to give him blood." Caroline shook her head.

"You monster!" Hayley yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Leave before I make more..." He said looking around. Everyone began to run away. "Now, that's more like it." He said to himself.

"Dean..." He called out.

"Yes?"

"Can, you take him in to one of the cells? Please and thank you." He said as he passed him.

"Will he be ok?" Dean asked making Klaus stop. He turned to face him.

"Yes, and if you want you can turn to a hybrid too, you won't have to transform to a wolf every full moon." He offered.

"Um- I'll think about it." He answered grabbing the guy on the floor.

"Did you just say please and thank you and did you just give him a choice?" Bonnie asked in total shock.

"I'm asking the same thing." Kol added.

"Yes, I did that because I can't afford more enemies with my child coming. I have enough to last me a life time." He answered putting his arm around Caroline. Bonnie was still in shock.

"Wow, I never saw this side of Klaus." She told Kol once Rebekah, Elijah, Caroline and Klaus went inside.

"Yeah, that's Nik...that's the side we call when he's with Caroline even though us siblings called him like that already." He explained. "Do you want to stay here?" He then asked. Bonnie looked at him; his eyes were sparkling with joy. How could she turn down that face?

"Sure...but in Caroline's room." She expressed making her way in.

"Of course, darling." Kol said with a charming smile.

* * *

Caroline awoke with an arm around her. She smiled to herself, she truly missed waking up next to Klaus.

"Good morning, love." His voice whispered through her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, turning to meet his gaze.

"Some time, before you woke up, I just didn't want to move. You looked to comfortable." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Well, let's get up and eat some breakfast. I'm starving." She expressed removing the covers from her and stepping out of bed. Before she could even get to the door, Klaus had already opened it for her.

"Thank you." She said taking his hand and making their way downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone was already up.

"Good morning." She greeted as she smell freshly made pancakes, with bacon and eggs. "Who is cooking?"

"Bonnie." Kol answered with a smile. Caroline walked by him as she entered the kitchen. Bonnie had a whole stack of pancakes, with lots of bacon on another plate, and some scrambles eggs on another.

"You have out done yourself." She said walking towards her.

"I just wanted to spoil you." She expressed.

"This looks tasty." Kol commented entering with the rest of the siblings.

"I think this has been the very first time someone has used this kitchen." Rebekah added walking to the refrigerator to grab a blood bag.

"Well, consider this as a peace offering from my part." Bonnie said grabbing the plates and placing them on the table.

"Thank you very much." Caroline hugged her before sitting beside Klaus and beginning to eat.

"So, today will be the first day of Liz's training to be a vampire." Elijah conversed.

"Indeed brother, let's just hope that by three months she's ok to hang around Caroline." Klaus stated grabbing a piece of bacon off of Caroline's plate.

"Hey! That's mine." She whined, making the attempt to take it back.

"Was, sweetheart." He smirked taking a bite of the bacon.

"Don't mess with me and my bacon." She warned pointing at him with the fork. Bonnie came and she placed another piece of bacon on her plate.

"Here, just don't kill each other." She teased. Caroline began to giggle.

"I wouldn't kill him, hurt him I would but never kill him." She remarked with a smirk.

"Sure.." He mumbled leaning in to give her a kiss.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter :l Now I need your help, should it be twins or just one? **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 were wolfs

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and I'm sorry for this late update, I'm just having some trouble on how to go on. I need my inspiration, reviews. **

**Next chapter...**

Kol and Bonnie had gone to a redo date, since the first one was interrupted by Caroline. Elijah and Rebekah took Liz to the woods to help her with her vampire abilities and with her blood lust. Everyone was out of the house except for Caroline and Klaus. They were both laying down in his bed, Caroline was resting her head on his chest as they both daydreamed, thinking that for once their lives were great.

"So, what do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?" She asked looking up at him. Klaus took some time to think and then he met her gaze.

"Both." He responded with a smirk. Caroline rolled her eyes playfully.

"No, Klaus, I mean it." She stated.

"Look, I will be ok with a boy or girl. If its a boy, I know that he will protect you from any danger if I'm not with you at the moment. He will be loyal and I will love him with all my heart. And if its a girl, I will have the privilege to have two beautiful girls in my life. I would do anything to protect you and her..." He placed his hand on her stomach as he smiled. His face suddenly fell.

"...I'm still in denial." He confessed. "I still don't know how I deserved this." Caroline cupped his face.

"You are a great man Klaus. Don't ever doubt that. You deserve to be happy." She expressed with a smile. Klaus still looked conflicted.

"What if they don't love me? If they think of me as a monster? My pass will haunt me down and our child. I don't want that, I can't let that happen." He uttered feeling a small pain of guilt and hurt. Caroline shook her head.

"I'm sure that our child will love you as much as I love you." She said leaning in and giving him a kiss. She pulled away just mere inches away, just enough to look at his eyes. "The time will come that we will have to tell him or her about your past, but I'm positive that they won't mind. The only thing that will matter to them is that you won't hurt them and you will always love them and protect them." She whispered. Klaus grinned and then he kissed her.

"That is why I love you." He said against her lips. Caroline couldn't help but smile at his words. He will always make her feel butterflies in her stomach, and her heart would always flutter at his proximity. How could she even think that she loved Tyler? That was a complete understatement, her true love was right in front of her. Niklaus Mikaelson, the most feared Original in the world.

"Do you want to go out for dinner, love?" He asked once they parted.

"I would love to." She answered giving him a small peck to his lips before moving to get out of bed. They both walked out of the mansion to his car and then they left; little did they know that someone was watching.

"The house is completely empty." He talked through the phone watching from behind a bush.

"We will be right over, for now go inside and find him." The voice ordered.

"Alright." They hung up and then the person entered the mansion with caution. For someone that said that they were always one step ahead, he left his house without security. He instinctively went to the basement knowing that if you held someone hostage you would lock them up in the basement.

He quickly found the cells, looking for him on each one. He suddenly heard his cellphone go off.

"Hello?" He answered quickly.

"Brady, we are here, where are you?"

"I'm in the basement, there are lots of cells here, and we will need someone strong enough to open the locks because they look impossible to open." He explained still walking through the halls.

"I'm way ahead of you." Then they hung up. He then came up to a huge metal door, that had more than one lock in them.

"This must be it." He whispered to himself touching the door.

"Brady!?" He heard his name.

"Over here!" He called out not looking back. Then he heard footsteps behind him.

"Is it here?" Someone questioned. Brady nodded looking around to find away to open it. There was nothing, the metal door would be impossible to open. He suddenly became very frustrated and anxiety began to overwhelm him.

"Hayley, how the fuck are we suppose to open the god damn door, if it has a fucking security system on it. Man, it's like the bank, but harder to open." He remarked kicking the door.

"Oh god, you are such an idiot!" Hayley exclaimed putting her hand on her forehead. Brady looked at her confused. She then turned and she began to walk towards another door. It had a lock but not as much as the other. "This is the door you ass whole!" She insulted.

"This is the last time I'm ever going to help your sorry ass. I'm risking my fucking life for Tyler! At any second one of the originals will be here ripping all of our hearts out." He yelled in her face. Hayley took a step back; he looked pissed.

"Hey, let's just get this over with." Jules intervened before something else happened. Hayley glanced at her and then she nodded.

"Ok, witch!" She called out. Two other were wolves pushed her in front. She kept shaking from the nerves; she was afraid of what they would do to her if she didn't do it correct. She barely knew about her magic a few weeks ago, she was no expert. The girl was a brunette with hazel eye color. Her skin was a little tanned. She looked in her early 20's, she could even be 20.

"Now, sweety, what's your name?" Hayley asked in a fake sweet voice.

"Sa-Savannah." She stuttered as her hands began to quiver just slightly. Hayley put her arm around her shoulders.

"Look Savannah, we are not bad people. We are here to rescue our friend from the bad guys. Can you do something to take this lock off?" She said pointing at the lock.

"I don't know, I'm barely practicing my magic. I really don't know much spells." She explained a little more confident. Hayley scoffed.

"Great, just great Kimberley. You brought me a useless witch." She turned to look at Kimberley with anger. "How are we suppose to take him out now!" She yelled.

"Oh I don't know...I suggest you use the keys." They heard another voice. They all turned to where it came from and there eyes almost flew out of their heads. "Now, do you want to die, a slow painful death or a quick one?"

"K-Kol, we were..." Jules began but was cut off when Kol grabbed her by the neck.

"You were what?" He hissed.

"Please! Let her go! And let Tyler go! Please...We won't bother you anymore!" Hayley pleaded with her eyes watery. Kol looked at her and then he let Jules down. He strutted to Hayley looking straight into her eyes.

"All you had to do was ask and say please." He answered taking the keys and opening the door slowly. Everyone looked dumbfounded; was he really letting them go? He turned to face them, expecting them to enter and take Tyler. "Ah-don't you just love those looks on your faces." He chuckled seeing that they all had their mouths wide open.

"R-Really?" Hayley stuttered in disbelief as she began to walk closer to the door. Kol didn't move a bit. Everyone then followed her as they ran to Tyler; he was almost unconscious. Before they could even release him out of one metal grip, Kol had closed the door loudly to startle them.

"What fools you are." His cynical laugh echoed through the room. Everyone looked at him terrified; Kol was nothing like Klaus but he was reckless and careless. He would laugh throughout the whole process of killing them, enjoying there painful screams. He enjoyed the kill, he considered it as a hobby.

"Did you actually think I would let you all go, without a punishment?" He questioned as he cocked his eyebrow. Brady looked nervous, gulping down his fears. Savannah was speechless, she wasn't even doing anything and now she was going to die. She went a few steps back getting out of the crowd of the were wolfs. Kol noticed this movement and his eyes were quickly fixed on her. "I see one of your little were wolfs are backing down." He teased walking closer to the girl.

"I'm n-not a we-re wolf." She cleared hugging herself. Kol gently grabbed her chin making her look at his eyes.

"What are you, sweetheart?" He asked with an amused grin.

"A-a witch." She answered dropping her sight. Kol took a step back turning to look at the were wolfs.

"Ah, clever..." He sneered. "...bringing a witch. Now, how did that turn out for you, since I saw you looked pretty aggravated just a moment ago?" He inquired.

"She barely knew she was a witch. She was useless." Hayley spat glaring at Kimberley.

"Really?" Kol expressed glancing back at the little witch. "Well, we will have to fix that, won't we darling?" He stated looking at Savannah with a smirk. She just shifted uncomfortably not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Just, let us go, please. What do you want from us?" Jules tried to reason. Kol looked at her.

"Let's see..." He pulled his hand up putting up one finger. "...we can kill you." He put up another finger up. "...we can torture you." And then his gaze darkened with a malicious grin, putting his hand down. "...no you know what? I'll leave it up to my dear brother to do as he pleases with you lot. Get used to the idea of becoming a hybrid, I know I will." He chuckled walking closer to them. Just in that second the door opened. Elijah, Rebekah and Bonnie entered scanning the room.

"Kol, you arse...why didn't you ask me to join the fun?" Rebekah exclaimed with a smirk.

"Now, now sister, you know this is a dirty job for a princess like you." Kol teased walking towards his siblings.

"What is going on here?" Elijah spoke, looking at the were wolfs but was directing the question to Kol.

"You see my dear brother, these brutes wanted to be like the Scooby-doo gang and come to poor Tyler's rescue." He put out a lip out as if he was pouting. "Unfortunately for them, I came to destroy their little chances of hope and tricked them into coming inside, and now here we are with 6 were wolfs and a witch." He looked at Savannah and then he turned to face Bonnie.

"Sweetheart, would you mind on taking Savannah upstairs. She has barely discovered her abilities and I would love if you could help her out." He said. Bonnie nodded and then she walked towards Savannah.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie." She greeted. "I'm a witch as well." Savannah then looked at her. "I will help you out with anything you need...if you want?" She questioned. Savannah quickly nodded and then Bonnie took her hand as they headed out. She thought that they were the bad guys but now she noticed that they weren't. Kol did make her afraid but he never made a comment of hurting her. She would love to know who they really were, and why they were all terrified of him.

"So Elijah, what will we do with them?" Rebekah asked as she showed her vampire features.

"Well, knowing Niklaus, he would like to lock them all up. One in each cell." He replied. Rebekah rolled her eyes bringing her normal features.

"Fine." She scoffed.

"Kol, you take 2, I'll take 2 and Rebekah will take 1. If any of them make it hard for you, just rub some wolfs bane on their skins." Elijah explained handing them each a small bag. Rebekah and Kol both made a malicious grin. Kol flashed in front of Brady and Chris, taking them both by force and then stepping out of the room. Rebekah stood there for some seconds, contemplating on who she was going to take. Her eyes quickly fell on Hayley; she rushed to her grabbing her by the back of her neck, moving her towards the door. Elijah just rolled his eyes by their behaviors and then he went to grab Kimberley and Jules. He closed the door behind him and then he followed his siblings.

Kol had already finished his job, but since he loves to put pain in people, he began to torture Brady with wolfs bane. Rebekah was with Hayley doing the same. Elijah shook his head and then he locked the two girls in separate cells. He then looked at his siblings noticing that they were nowhere near on finishing their torture.

"Rebekah, Kol..that is enough. We will let Niklaus deal with them." He demanded with a serious face. Rebekah frowned and then she went out side of the cell locking it. Kol punched Brady on the arm before leaving the cell while laughing. He locked it looking at him straight in the eyes. Brady glared at him but he quickly turned his sight to the ground because Kol's intense stare was too much to bare.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus had just arrived from their dinner date very happy. Just when they entered the mansion, they were met by Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah with their arms crossed against their chest. It seemed as if they were their parents and they were in trouble.

"What?" Klaus asked eying them all. Elijah sighed and then he ran his hand through his face.

"Were wolfs." He simply said.

"What about were wolfs?" He let go of Caroline's hand and he took a step towards them.

"They wanted to rescue Tyler, but lucky for you I came right on time to stop them. Then Elijah and Rebekah came and we locked them up. We wanted you to figure how you were going to punish them. I was all for it...but Elijah insisted." Kol explained with a smirk. Klaus rolled his eyes and then he sighed in annoyance.

"When will they learn." He growled.

"Nik, what will you do?" Caroline questioned, touching his arm. Klaus looked at her with an amused grin.

"I gave them a choice, they disobeyed me, now they will suffer the consequences." He remarked as he started to walk. Caroline glanced at Elijah, Kol and Rebekah before following him.

Klaus slowly walked through the cells until he spotted a girl. He smirked eying them all as he passed their cells.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A group of volunteers to turn into hybrids." He announced startling them all. "Who was the genius behind this pathetic rescue team?"

"Hayley." He heard someone call out.

"Huh? In her own team and they are ratting her out... very impressive. Now who said that...I can count on your loyalty." He stated.

"Me... Brady." He called out with not much confidence. Everyone gasp; he was a traitor to them. Klaus laughed before making his way to Brady.

"So Brady...what made you tell me the truth?" He asked with an amused grin. Brady sighed licking his lips before meeting his eyes.

"I didn't want to do this. I knew what you were capable of, but Hayley still insisted. She was so sure that this plan would work, but I always knew it would be a failure." He confessed as his fear began to vanish. Klaus nodded his head in understanding.

"Should of known it would be that skank. She's the only one stupid enough to do this." They all heard a soft voice. Caroline then came in sight with a slight smile.

"Who are you calling a skank?! You were with Tyler and then all of a sudden you are with Klaus?!" Hayley exclaimed trying to defend herself. Which was no use.

"What did you call her?" Klaus hissed glaring at Hayley. '_if looks could kill_'.

"No Nik, let me handle this." She gave him a grateful smile before glaring at Hayley. "How dare you call me a skank, when you were the one rolling in the dirt with my boyfriend! And I'm in love with Klaus because I've known him for sometime. So, your agruement is not valid." She shook her head as a small chuckle left her lips. "And besides you were always the second choice in this. Whenever I wouldn't put out he would just go to you, and only that. So if you think that he truly has feelings for you then you are terribly wrong. You were just his assured sex, and if you haven't noticed, he was completely hurt about our break up. That's why he has tried to kill me, because he can't bare the thought of someone else having me."

"Shut up..." Hayley interrupted with tears. Caroline smiled and then she got closer to the bars.

"And because I turned him down when he asked me to take him back. So, you see, you will only be his little plaything...you just risked your own life and these people's lives just to try and rescue someone who clearly doesn't love you." She stated knowing that she hit a nerve when Hayley glared at her. She then used her wolf speed to try and grab Caroline by the neck but Caroline knew her intentions the minute she glared at her.

Caroline moved her hand making Hayley fly away. "Don't mess with me, I'm more powerful than you think." She warned turning back and making her way to Klaus.

"Wow, didn't know you had a bitchy side Care! I'm so happy about this!" Rebekah exclaimed with a huge smile.

"That was hot." Klaus whispered near her ear making Caroline giggle.

"Ew, still here brother." Kol commented, with a disgusted face. Caroline and Klaus looked at him confused. "But I'll admit it...it was hot." He confessed with a smile.

"There's our Kol." Caroline stated while laughing.

"Ok, so fun time is over. Off to business." Klaus said smacking his hands together. Caroline looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to turn them all into hybrids?" She asked, since they were not all guilty.

"We'll see...I'm pretty sure I don't have to change Brady. He is just like Dean. Nice to know people like them still exist." He remarked glancing at each of the cells. "Brady, my friend..." He called ,walking closer to him. "...you will have the choice." He said.

"You are giving me a choice?" He asked confused.

"Indeed. But don't make me regret it because if you so much touch a finger on the wrong direction, I'm going to drain you clean out of your blood, making you feel each moment of pain." He threatened. Brady nodded his quickly, fear coming to him again.

"But-um-what would exactly mean to be a hybrid?" He questioned.

"If you do choose to transform into a hybrid, you won't have to change to a were wolf when its full moon. You won't have to feel that pain you go through, as for the vampire part, you will be able to walk under the sun without burning...If you asked me, it would be a dream come true for which ever were wolf alive." He explained with such hope and amusement. "But of course, I'll give some time to think about it." He winked and then he walked to the middle.

"Well, guess we will see you soon to make you all into hybrids, have an exciting day and sleep tight." He teased turning around and walking away with Caroline by his side.

"Don't even think of returning to our pack Brady!" Hayley exclaimed once they were gone.

"Oh shut up!" Jules intervened. "I'm tired of you and your fucking commands! Look at what its gotten us in!" She spit out aggravated. "We won't even go to our pack!"

"I know...but we don't have much choice. All thanks to Hayley." Kimberley snapped.

"I was dragged into this and now I'm going to be a hybrid." Chris said frustrated. "I don't even want to look at you!" He exclaimed. Hayley felt horrible; not only did her friends hate her but she noticed that Caroline had a point. She was simply telling the truth and she was too blind to see it. She even hated her self.

* * *

"Hey guys! This is Savannah. She's a new witch." Bonnie introduced her to the Originals and Caroline.

"Savannah, Caroline is a powerful witch, she could help you as well." She added glancing back and forth from Caroline and Savannah.

"I would love too, but maybe tomorrow, I just want to go to bed and sleep." She expressed rubbing her neck. Klaus was suddenly behind her rubbing her shoulders and her neck.

"Oh god, that feels so good." She moaned in pleasure.

"Hey, remember." Kol spat pointing a figure at them. Caroline laughed grabbing Klaus' hand.

"Of course Kol, how can we forget if you remind us each second." Caroline stated. "Well, we are off to bed."

"We?" He asked arching his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, _we_." She said with a knowing look that everyone noticed.

"Ew, Care." Rebekah expressed covering her ears.

"And those are the love birds, that are going to have a baby." Bonnie told Savannah, filling her in. She only nodded with a smile. How sweet, they look so cute together. She said in her mind.

"Bonnie?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Which one of them is the most feared from the world?" She asked a little worried.

"It's Klaus, but don't worry he's in control for Caroline and their unborn child." She cleared with a small smile.

* * *

**1 month and a half later...**

"Nik hurry up, we are going to be late for our doctor's appointment!" Caroline exclaimed excited. It was her second doctor's appointment. She was just happy that she was indeed pregnant and not an illusion. She would do anything for the baby to be healthy. It was kind of weird also because she was still going to school and she knew how much people loved to talk, but she really didn't give a fuck. She was having a baby with the person she loved and that was all that mattered. It was a Wednesday, so she was going to skip school and go to the doctor's.

"I'm coming my love, and besides it's only 9 am, your appointment is at 9:30. Relax, sweetheart." Klaus said meeting her at the entrance.

"Yeah, well, I don't care." She spat playfully. Klaus shook his head and then he opened the door for her, but before she walked out, she faced him with a huge smile.

"What?"

"Can you hear the heartbeat? They say that this far along you can hear it." She explained. Klaus stared at her, focusing his hearing. Suddenly he heard the heartbeat; his eyes opened wide as he catched his breath. It was a wonderful feeling and this only made it more real. His—their—child was in there and alive.

"I- I can hear it." He said in amazement. Caroline's eyes watered knowing that their baby is ok.

"I'm so happy you know that?" She asked cupping his face.

"I'm more than happy, love." He uttered leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "Ok, let's go." They both went to the car and they drove off, feeling blissful.

…...

They entered the clinic, as Caroline walked to the receptionist to write her name in. She then walked towards Klaus and she took a seat next to him.

"Klaus...I just noticed that in 4 more months I graduate!" She suddenly blurted out. "I can't believe it, I'm going to have a baby and...I'm graduating high school. I'm turning 18 in a few..."

"Oh really?! When's your birthday?" He asked staring at her. Caroline glared at him and then she hit his arm playfully.

"Niklaus don't tempt me unless you want to feel our wrath." She warned. Klaus made a puzzled look.

"Our wrath?" He questioned.

"Yes, mine and your child's." She explained with a small giggle.

"Oh so now our child is on your side." He stated crossing his arms against his chest.

"I'm the one that will be taking care of him or her for 9 months. Its only fair." She stated playfully.

"And I will be taking care of you for 9 months...and for all eternity." He remarked leaning in to give her a kiss but was interrupted when they heard her name.

"Caroline Forbes." The doctor called out. Caroline turned and she stood up.

"Here." She said in the sweetest voice before grabbing his hand and taking him in. They followed the doctor up to a room where there was an ultra sound system and a bed.

"Take a seat Ms. Forbes." She gestured to the bed. Klaus took a chair from the side and then he sat next to her.

"So, Meredith oh- I mean Dr. Fell, what will my check up for today be for?" She asked. Meredith was a close friend from her family.

"Its fine Caroline...and today we will check if the baby is healthy, to know if you have been doing what I ordered and you will be hearing the heart beat. Not like Klaus has a problem with that..." She joked. She alse knew about the supernatural and who is a vampire in this town.

"Really? I'm going to hear the heart beat..." She mumbled with so much emotion. Meredith grabbed a tube and then she went to Caroline's side.

"If you could lay down..." She instructed. Caroline laid down and she put her shirt up to her breasts, letting her stomach show. "...now I'm going to put this gel, its going to be a little cold." She warned, Caroline nodded grabbing Klaus' hand. Who knew Klaus would be a father and in this situation.

Meredith began to put the gel around her stomach, making Caroline shift slightly at the coolness. She then turned to the computer and the ultra sound screen so they could see it.

"Ok, so I'm going to use this type of scanner and I'm going to move it around your stomach to view the little guy." She explained with a soft smile. Caroline nodded giving a small glance at Klaus and then she turned to the screen once she felt Meredith rub her stomach.

"So, let's find your baby..." She stated looking at the screen while moving the scanner around.

"Oh would you look at this..." Meredith gasped startling Caroline.

"What? What happened? Is my baby ok?" She began to panic.

"Yes your baby is perfect, relax Caroline...its wonderful news actually." She stated looking at the screen. She then turned to face Caroline and Klaus.

"Congratulations, You are having twins." She squealed. Caroline was in shock, not only was she having a baby but two wonderful buns of joy.

"Twins..." She whispered with a smile that spread from one ear to another.

"Oh my, I'm a father of twins..." Klaus stated in disbelief. He could barely believe that he was going to be a father, let alone a father for twins. He was truly amazed, shock and a little afraid. Huh? That was a weird feeling. He thought.

"Nik, we are having twins!" She exclaimed ecstatic. Meredith then showed them where they were. Although they still looked like a little cell, they were beautiful to a mother's eye. She was on the verge of tears from the happiness, when Meredith asked her if she wanted to hear the heart beats.

"Yes of course!" Meredith quickly did something on the computer and then she began to hear the heart beats.

"I heard two heart beats, but I was sure that one was Caroline's and the other the baby's." Klaus stated still shocked from the piece of information.

"Well, as you can clearly hear now..."She uttered moving the stethoscope along her whom. "...their are two heartbeats apart from Caroline's."

"Nik, how do you feel?" She asked looking at him. Klaus smiled and then he kissed her.

"I have never felt this happy before." He honestly confessed as he kept looking at the ultra sound.

* * *

After the doctor's appointment, they went to lunch knowing that Caroline was now eating for three. Wow, two little babies inside her small stomach, she was sure that she was going to get huge. Better appreciate the free time right now before she could only wobble to walk. When they finished they quickly went home to give them the amazing news.

"Ok, they are here." Rebekah exclaimed. She was stressed all day at school knowing about the check up. She just wanted to know how the baby was and if it was healthy.

"Where?" Kol scanned the living room. "I don't see them." He teased. Rebekah glared at him and just when they were about to get into a messier fight, Klaus and Caroline entered.

"Care, Nik! How did it go?!" Rebekah began to ask running towards Caroline.

"They baby is in perfect condition and I need to keep my diet so we can keep it like this. I need to eat me breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday." She explained.

"Now, Bekah, Kol listen to the heartbeat it's truly magical." Klaus stated putting a hand on top of Caroline's stomach. Rebekah glanced at Kol before focusing her hearing. After some moments Rebekah jerked up with her eyes wide open. She covered her mouth to prevent a scream to come out. Kol just smiled.

"You bastard, you are having twins?!" Kol exclaimed in amusement. Klaus and Caroline nodded happy.

"I'm going to be an aunt of twins! Oh god I hope they are girls!" She squealed clapping her hands.

"Oh no! We don't need more Rebekah's and Caroline's running throughout this mansion. I say they should all be boys. So they can be as handsome as me..." He bragged dusting off his shoulder. They all rolled their eyes.

"I really don't care if they are boys or girls, I just want them to be healthy." Caroline confessed rubbing her belly.

"Did I hear correctly?" Elijah interrupted, entering the living room with a smile. "You are having twins?"

"Yes." They said simultaneously.

"Oh that is wonderful, congratulations Niklaus, Caroline." He hugged them.

"Thank you brother."

"Thank you Elijah."

"So, I'm going to be an uncle, and a grandpa?" Elijah joked raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you want them to call you grandpa, although you look to young to be a grandpa." She gave him a wink.

"Well I think this deserves a celebration!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Dinner, Italian?"

"You know me too well Bekah." Caroline smiled wrapping her arm around Klaus' waist. "But could we invite Stefan, Bonnie, my mom, Elena...and Damon?" She glanced at them.

"Stefan, Liz and Bonnie are always invited...Damon on the other hand..." Rebekah bit her lower lip. "...ok..." She made up her mind. "But Elena? Really Care? She can't even stand us." Rebekah huffed.

"Come on please..." She pleaded while making her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." Rebekah finally gave in after a moment. Caroline smiled brightly and then she cleared her throat.

"So, dinner at 8 let everyone know and we.." She looked at Klaus. "...are going to clean up. See you tonight." And with that they left.

"You would think that they are having kids and they would act more mature, but now you get that very wrong." Rebekah expressed shaking her head.

"Oh shut it Bekah, its amazing how much they love each other and how much they can spend in bed." Kol commented with a smug grin.

"Thank you Kol and also shut up!" They heard Klaus' voice from a distance. Kol chuckled before flashing away to his room.

**A/N: I won't lie I was pretty hesitant on putting this chapter up but then again I did it anyways. So sorry if the doctor's appointment was not that accurate, I don't really know that much about pregnancies. And there you have it, they are having twins so boys or girls? Review and tell em your opinion, oh and what would you guys prefer for her birthday celebration? **

**A ball, or a normal party? **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 the ball

**A/N: Thank you all very much for the reviews (: & I'll have to say that many wanted all boys, many wanted all girls, and many wanted boy and girl. So let's just see what happens and what the sex they will be (; Oh and when you have time check out my new story _'BEHIND THE MASK'._**

**Next chapter...**

"Where's Caroline?" Rebekah asked Klaus. Everyone was at Klaus' studio to plan Caroline's birthday surprise.

"She has left with Stefan and Bonnie for lunch at the grill. I asked them to give us a warning for when they come." He answered.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Kol rubbed his hands as he sat down.

"I say we make a small get together." Elijah suggested not wanting to make lots of ruckus. Rebekah shook her head in disagreement.

"Its Caroline 'Lijah, we need to make something special..." She whined looking at her brothers. "...also we will not just be celebrating her 18th birthday but we will also celebrate that Nik and Caroline are going to have twins!" She squealed.

"I suppose that is quite reason to make something special." Elijah answered rubbing his chin.

"Whoo! How about we make a ball? I mean we all like them and we haven't had one since god knows when." Kol suggested.

"You know...he's right." Klaus stated with disgust the last two words. "She will love a ball and I have the perfect cover story for her to wear a ball gown."

"Ok, so it will be a surprise ball for Caroline's birthday?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Her brother's said in unison. Rebekah nodded.

"I'll begin the preparations, and just try to keep Care out of the mansion the next couple of weeks." Rebekah added pointing at her brothers.

"I can keep her in the room..." Klaus suggested with a smug grin. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Kinky." Kol commented with a smirk. "I'll take her to the grill so she can visit her friends. We have to inform everyone of this." He added.

"Very well. We have the plan, let's begin." Elijah remarked sitting down on one of the free chairs.

* * *

**At the Grill**

"Care, I just can't believe that you are pregnant!" Elena exclaimed. She didn't want to go to the dinner celebration so she told her today instead.

"I can't believe it myself...and let's not forget they are going to be twins!" She expressed touching her stomach.

"Well Papa Hybrid has outdone himself. It's not just one...but two. Tell me blondie..." He leaned into the table. "...how many times did you do it to get pregnant?" He asked.

"Damon!" Elena hit his arm.

"Its none of your business...you weirdo." Caroline snapped.

"Hey it was just a question." Damon stated putting his hands up in the air in defeat. "Just one more question." He leaned closer. "...Really? Klaus?" He inquired scrunching up his nose.

"Yes Klaus...he is not that bad once you get to know him. I mean..." She turned to face Bonnie. "...you tell them."

"Uh- yeah guys, Caroline has changed him. He spared someone's life and gave two wolfs choices to turn into a hybrid. I mean he can still be the big bad-ass Original Hybrid, but when it comes to Caroline and their upcoming babies..." She softly smiled at Caroline. "...he truly cares."

"Aww what a wonderful story." Damon retorted with a smirk.

"I don't really care what you think...I love him, I'm having his babies and I'm happy. Nothing will change my feelings for him, not even you." She pointed at Damon. He chuckled.

"Hey I was just questioning your choice in men. No need to pick a fight." He expressed putting his arm around Elena.

"So, its official. Damon and Elena are together." She sighed. Poor Stefan, at least Rebekah is helping him go through this.

"Yes and I'm happy Care, so I won't judge you and Klaus if you don't judge me and Damon." Elena answered smiling at Damon. They did look pretty much in love.

"Deal." She shook her hand with Elena. "And this goes for you to Damon." She glared at him.

"Fine by me." He smirked.

"Ok, so let's change subject like...Care, what do you want your babies to be? Boys or girls?" Bonnie asked. Stefan leaned in the table.

"I go with boys." Stefan added his opinion. "It would be nice to see little you's in form of boys."

"Yeah that would be a pretty picture." She laughed. "but I don't know... I mean they can be boys or girls I will still love them. They are barely 1 month in my stomach and I already love them." She hugged her stomach with a soft smile.

"I just can't wait to see them wondering around the house, getting into trouble. I mean I'm going to be a parent you guys!" She began to cry. Elena and Bonnie went to hug her.

"Hormones?" Damon questioned.

"I guess." Stefan answered with a shrug. Damon took a deep breath and then he faced his brother.

"Can we have a minute?" He asked. Stefan nodded as they both stood up leaving the girls to their emotional fits.

"What's up?"

"Are you ok with me and..."

"I'm fine Damon, I'm actually kind of dating Rebekah." Stefan replied with a genuine smile.

"Not another Mikaelson." He shook his head.

"Hey, she is sweet and fun to hang around with. We had a thing in the 1920's and we are starting from their. I'm happy." He simply said. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he was glad that he was with her.

"Well if you are happy then I'm happy." He expressed giving him a brotherly hug. Stefan chuckled at the affection and then they both went back in.

"Where did you guys go?" Caroline asked wiping away the fallen tears.

"Some place an emotional pregnant girl wasn't." Damon teased. Caroline threw a straw at him playfully before bursting into laughter.

"Man, I think I'm kind of glad I can't have kinds, now." He then expressed. Elena glared at him. "Sorry."

"You know I'm just happy that you are all still my friends. Who could have known all of this would have happened?" She stated looking at them all.

"We are here for you Care. What ever you need." Stefan offered taking her hand.

"Thank you." She smiled giving him a tight hug.

* * *

**The day of the ball, 1 month later**

"Caroline, love, are you ready?" Klaus asked from outside their room. He had a nice tuxedo on with a white bow tie. He was the only one with white so he could stand out.

"Coming just making the final touches...You know for being almost 3 months my belly is starting to show." She called out with a small giggle. Klaus just smiled. The door then opened, as Caroline appeared.

She wore a long blue ball gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline. Right below her breasts their was threaded gold and from their the gown just flows. Her hair was pinned up into a messy side ways bun with some hair loose on the other side. She wore pearl earrings and her make up was done naturally, showing off her natural beauty. Klaus was literally looking at her with his mouth open. Caroline smiled and then she walked towards him closing his mouth gently.

"Now, remind me why I have to dress this nicely?" She asked.

"Because we will be going to a threatre of the Opera. We need to look our best." He answered with a smile. "Shall we?" He asked offering his arm.

"We shall." She mocked his accent while taking his arm. She giggled and then they began to walk towards the stairs. Everyone was in hiding until they heard their foot steps on the stairs. Rebekah counted up to 3 and they all jumped out calling "SURPRISE!" Caroline jumped when she saw that many people jump out and then she made a surprised face.

"How-how..." She was left speechless. "Thank you..." She said before she began to tear up. Klaus suddenly felt panic overwhelm him, why was she crying?

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked concerned. Caroline smiled shaking her head.

"I'm just happy!" She exclaimed attacking Klaus with a hug. He sighed of relief and then he hugged her back.

"The hormones you know!" They heard Damon call out. Caroline could just hear the smirk plastered on his face. Klaus just chuckled. Just when they pulled away Caroline captured his lips with hers and they shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone.

"Aww, cheers! To the happily pregnant couple!" They heard Kol shout out. Caroline giggled against his lips. Then they pulled apart and they walked all the way down to greet their guests.

"Happy birthday honey." She heard her mom say. Caroline smiled brightly as she walked towards her and she gave her a tight hug. Liz had been working with her blood lust for over a month and a half, and she was in good condition to be around be people. It was amazing how she fought the urges, and all for her daughter and her upcoming grandchildren.

"Thank you mom." She responded while pulling away.

"How are you doing with the whole...blood lust?" She whispered the last part.

"I'm doing great. Elijah is actually quite impressed on how I'm able to control the urges this quick." She answered with a satisfied smile.

"I'm so happy for you." She gave her mom another hug.

"Care!" She heard Bonnie call out. She turned to see her high school friends. She said good bye to her mother and then she walked towards them. Bonnie was the first to hug her.

"Happy birthday Care!" She expressed. Caroline giggled.

"Thank you." She responded. Stefan was next, attacking her with a tight hug, but not that tight that would hurt her.

"Happy Birthday!" He said while pulling away and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Caroline smiled up to him. She suddenly noticed Matt, feeling the tears in her eyes at the sight of him.

"Matty!" She exclaimed as she put her arms around his neck, embracing him. "I've missed you!" She cried out.

"I've missed you too Care. And happy birthday." He cooed stroking her hair. They stayed in each other's arms until they heard Elena.

"Ok Matt stop hogging her." She whined. Caroline and Matt laughed and then she went and gave Elena a hug.

"Happy birthday." She said in between laughs. Caroline giggled.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Happy birthday Blondie." Damon came into view extending his hand to give her a handshake. Caroline eyed him weirdly before pushing away his hand and giving him a nice small hug.

"Stop being such an ass." She teased. "and thank you." She added with a smile. Damon chuckled bringing her into another hug.

"Yeah well." He replied with a shrug.

"Would you care for a drink?" The waitress interrupted. Caroline turned to face her and then she shook her head.

"No..." She touched her stomach. "Babies on the way...but thanks anyways Hayley." She answered nicely. Hayley gave her a curtly nod and then she faced Damon.

"And..."

"I'll take one of these." He interrupted taking a drink from the tray. Hayley nodded again moving to where Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Stefan were, each grabbing a drink.

"I'll just have to get some apple cyder." Caroline sighed as she watched her friends drink.

"Don't worry Blondie, its all for the babies." He winked at her, making her feel a little better.

"Thank you Damon." She smiled at him, grateful for the comment. Just when he was about to answer they heard Elijah greet everyone from the middle of the stairs where all the siblings were standing.

"Good evening everyone. Its nice to see these many people gather around to celebrate Caroline's birthday." He stated with a smile.

"Yeah, and celebrating that she is getting quite older." Kol added with a smirk. Caroline glared at him but then she began to laugh as everyone joined.

"And even though she is getting older...I love her anyways..." He quickly turned to look a Klaus. "...as a sister." He slowly stated receiving more laughs.

"Care, our friendship has had our ups and downs but you know that I love you and that I don't see you as a friend anymore but more as family." She held up her champagne flute. "Family above all."

"Family above all." Caroline repeated holding up her cup of apple cyder, almost in tears.

"My dear sweet Caroline..." Klaus started. "...you came to us very abrupt. If Kol hadn't found you that night, I would have never guessed that I would be here in the presence of a magnificent girl that is carrying our born to be babies." He began to slowly descend the stairs. "I instantly felt something towards you, but I was not sure if what I felt was love. All these years I never knew that someone was capable of loving me...if I was even capable of loving someone..." He stopped just inches away from her. "But you have proven that wrong and I would be a fool to leave you again..." He stated as he dug into his suite pocket and he got out a small black velvet box. He got down on one knee putting his champagne glass down on the floor.

"Oh my.." Caroline covered her mouth, shocked. Her eyes were once more filled with tears.

"Caroline Forbes...will you do me the honors to be my wife?" He asked as he slowly opened the small box revealing a diamond ring. Everyone gasped in amazement. Bonnie and Elena had their hands on top of their mouths in astonishment. Stefan and Matt had a small smile on their lips. While Damon rolled his eyes, but kept his smirk in tact.

Caroline was left speechless she knew what to say but the words weren't coming out. All that came out was a sob and a nod that everyone could see, she kept nodding her head. Klaus felt a great relief while he stood up and he grabbed her left hand placing the ring on her wedding finger. "Yes!" Caroline then managed to say.

"Now Cheers! To the soon to be husband and wife!" Kol called out, knowing that now was the right time to say it. Klaus kissed her passionately. She smiled against his lips as tears kept coming out. He pulled away leaning on her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said in between sobs. She then took a step back hitting him playfully in the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked confused.

"For making me cry..." She let out a small chuckle. Klaus simply smiled and then he hugged her giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Congratulations...again!" Bonnie came up giving Caroline a hug.

"Thank you Bon." She sniffed. Klaus held his hand out to shake her hand but Bonnie moved it out of the way giving him a hug as well.

"We are going to be family after all." She stated making him chuckle.

"True." He replied. Stefan came up congratulating them.

"Klaus, if you ever hurt Caroline...I'll make sure to make your life a living hell." He threatened with a smile.

"Duly noted." He replied with a smirk knowing that he would never hurt her, at least not intentionally. Caroline's mother came up to them as well, threatening Klaus too. The next couple of minutes, everyone came to congratulate the now engaged couple.

"Brother! I'm so happy for you...for the both." Elijah congratulated, giving Klaus a brotherly hug and Caroline an affectionate hug. He then glared at Klaus.

"I know that you have heard it lots of times, but I'm telling you now. Don't hurt her, control your rage brother. Caroline is a wonderful young lady and she deserves someone that will treat her as so." He stated. Klaus just gave him an assured nod.

"I would never dream of hurting my precious Caroline." He stated putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him.

"Very well, then my job as a father here is done." He expressed giving them a look and then retreating to his house guests.

"Congrats sister-in-law!" Kol came embracing them both in a hug. "Ah.." He breathed out. "The young love..." He shook his head slightly. Caroline chuckled pushing him.

"Don't be too quick on teasing us, Kol. Bonnie is their waiting for you." Caroline commented gesturing where Bonnie stood.

"And that's my cue. A sexy lady awaits." He remarked flashing away.

"Care!" Rebekah tackled her. "I'm so, so happy for you!" She exclaimed stepping back.

"And Nik...I never thought you would be the first married in our dysfunctional family." She said giving him a tight hug. "I love you both and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Well sister don't get carried away." Klaus put his hand on her shoulder. "Leave some happiness for you." He told her with a genuine smile.

"Rebekah..." She heard someone call her name.

"Its Stef." Caroline leaned closer whispering in her ear. Rebekah slowly turned around.

"Hey." She greeted waving at him.

"I'll talk to you later." She told them from facing them with her back as she began to walk towards Stefan.

"Will you join me for a dance, Mrs. Mikaelson." Klaus asked.

"It would be my pleasure. Mr. Mikaelson." She giggled as they walked to the dance floor. Klaus put one hand on her waist and with the other he grabbed one of Caroline's hands. With her other free hand she put it on his shoulder. They swayed to the song 'You and me' of Lifehouse.

"By the way I forgot to tell you that you look stunningly beautiful this evening." Klaus complimented her. Caroline blushed.

"Thanks, you look handsome with your tux and all." She expressed. Klaus smirked and then he made her turn slowly bringing her back to his arms.

"_'Cause its you and me and all of the people...with nothing to do, nothing to lose, and its you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eye off of you'" _Caroline sang lowly that only Klaus could hear her. He leaned closer to her ear.

"You have a wonderful voice, my love." He whispered, sending shivers through her spine.

"Really?" She asked almost in instinct. No one had ever told her that, well mostly because she never sang in front of anyone.

"I would never lie to you." He responded staring at her eyes. Caroline could here from the sound of his voice and how he is seeing her, that he is not lying. She closed the distance between them and she kissed him softly but passionately. Just when they were about to deepen the kiss, Kol interrupted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He greeted through the microphone. "I know that it is a ball but won't you rather have some other type of music to dance to?" He asked. Klaus sighed and then he rubbed his temple, not wanting to explode.

"Yeah!" He heard everyone cheer.

"Well with that said...hit it DJ!" He pointed at the DJ as he jumped off of the stage. The song 'Turn up the love' by Far East Movement began playing as the lights went out and the DJ turned his lights. There was neon lights hitting all over the room, making it look like a club rather than a ball.

The dance floor was full in no time, as Caroline watched her high school friends dance to the music. She then looked up at Klaus, giving him a look saying 'I want to dance'. He quickly shook his head refusing but she still grabbed his hand and she dragged him to the dance floor.

She took his hands and she put them on her hips while she put her hands on his neck. She began to dance to the music, swaying her hips side to side. Klaus was surprisingly good at dancing this type of music.

"I didn't know you could dance like this." She talked staring into his eyes.

"When you live a thousand years, you catch on a thing or two." He bragged with a small shrug. Caroline just giggled. Everyone kept dancing until 2 am, when the party was over. They all left laughing, some left drunk; but they all agreed that it was the best 'ball' ever.

Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Matt, stayed and helped clean up; which was not necessary because they had lots of people for help.

"Hey, if you guys want, you can stay." Caroline offered walking up to the little group.

"I could stay." Bonnie shrugged.

"Well you know which room." Caroline smiled.

"Rebekah already told me to stay...so yeah." Stefan answered. Elena and Damon shared a look.

"Uh—well..." Elena began.

"Come on you guys...you'll have your own room." She stated wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ok Barbie..." Damon sighed.

"Would I have my own room?" Matt asked.

"Yes you will Matt." Klaus answered coming up next to Caroline. He put his hand on the small of her back.

"Let's go to bed sweetheart. The doctor told us that you weren't suppose to stay up this late." He stated. Caroline rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes father." She teased going on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Awww, he's worried." Bonnie commented.

"Never knew he was that type, but then again this life is full of surprises." Damon added.

"Goodnight and ask Kol to take you to the guest rooms." Caroline said before leaving with Klaus. Kol suddenly appeared.

"Did I hear my name?" He asked.

"Caroline said if you could take us to the guest rooms?" Elena questioned. Kol rolled his eyes, not very fond of the doppelganger.

"How many rooms?"

"Well, I know my room, we just need a room for Damon and Elena, and Matt." Bonnie answered. Kol looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you thinking of sleeping with me, Ms. Bennett?" He asked with a smug smile. Bonnie hit his chest playfully.

"Not even in your dreams Kol." She expressed while laughing. "I'll be in Caroline's old room."

"Sure that's what you said the other time." He teased with an amused grin. Bonnie glared at him knowing that that was meant to be a secret.

"Kol!" She exclaimed. Stefan touched Bonnie's shoulder.

"You already slept with him?" He inquired seeming quite amused by the new information.

"No!" She answered quickly. "I only slept in his bed...not slept with him." She cleared blushing.

"Well, enough of the gossip, some people are actually tired." Damon scoffed putting his arm around Elena.

"Very well...Kimberly!" He called out. After a moment a young brunette came to view.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?" She stood firm.

"Can you please escort our guests to their rooms?" He ordered gesturing to Damon, Elena and Matt. She nodded.

"Please, follow me." She turned and she began to walk towards the stairs.

"Goodnight." Matt wished everyone before following Kimberly. Damon and Elena said it too before following along.

"Now, I'm guessing your going to share the room with the strumpet of my sister?" Kol asked Stefan. Just when Stefan was about to argue, Rebekah came smacking him in the head.

"You arse!" She exclaimed taking Stefan's hand and walking towards the stairs.

"I might be an arse, but you are way worse my dear sister!" He called out rubbing the back of his head.

"Just let it go Kol." Bonnie touched his cheek gently. "Now can you take me to my room?" Kol's frown turned into a malicious grin.

"Your designated room or the one you actually prefer?" He asked taking his hand in hers. Bonnie blushed at his action.

"Surprise me." She smiled. Kol smirked and then he flashed them upstairs. Everyone had gone to bed from the exciting day, without even noticing the presence of someone that they did not find that pleasant. That person kept wondering throughout the ball, watched the proposal and everything. Now that person was out, near the mansion watching from behind a tree.

"_Those children and that sweet sweet Caroline must be away from them. I will not allow them to ruin her and the babies lives."_

**A/N: I know short chapter, I really don't know if its a filler or a normal chapter. You decide, but I have some big plans for this story, keep reading. And if you could go to my page , you can find a new story I have just made called '_BEHIND THE MASK'. _**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 baby shower

**A/N: I know that the last chapter was kind of boring but I was just not inspired in writing this story anymore. There are people that like to read it but I need feedback. I need to know if you are reading and what do you think about it. **

**Here you go...**

3 months later

"Caroline Forbes." The mayor announced. The crowd cheered as Caroline walked up the steps in her cap and gown. You could notice the baby bump as she walked across the stage to receive her high school diploma. She had a big bright smile as she shook Mrs. Lockwood's hand stating a quick, "Thank you." and then waving to the crowd. She noticed her mother and father sitting up front with Elijah next to her.

The strange thing was that Klaus was nowhere to be found. She searched the crowd, but she still didn't find him. Her smile instantly disappeared at the thought that Klaus had missed her promotion ceremony. Just when she was about to reach the bottom, she saw him. He was standing with a bouquet of red roses. Her smile quickly appeared as she began to speed walk embracing him in a tight hug.

"I thought you weren't here." She whispered in his ear. Klaus chuckled.

"I would of never missed this special day." He replied pulling away to give her a quick but passionate kiss. "Congratulations, love." He stated once they parted.

"Thank you." She expressed giving him another hug. Then they both went to sit down to wait for Kol and Rebekah to receive their diplomas. When they entered school, they said, well Kol said that they were fraternal twins as a back story. Caroline was actually surprised that they managed to stay at school, mostly Kol. He didn't seem as one of those that would attend to school, and graduate.

"Kol Mikaelson." The mayor called out. Kol jogged up the stairs in his cap and gown as he made a little victory dance for 'passing'. Instead of shaking the mayor's hand, he gave her a hug. Well, he was enthusiastic to graduate. "Whoah, thank you Kol." She expressed patting him on the back.

"No, thank you." He responded grabbing the diploma and showing it to everyone as he walked through the stage, receiving lots of laughs.

"Rebekah Mikaelson." Mrs. Lockwood then called. Rebekah slowly came up the steps, looking very elegant and respectful. She smiled brightly as she shook the mayor's hand waving at her family. She walked through the stage the same way she came up. Although she didn't seem that excited, inside her nerves were killing her. She felt proud of herself and happy; for once their lives seemed normal enough for an Original family of course.

She reached her family, hugging everyone and rubbing Caroline's belly when she got to her. Caroline giggled at the gesture; Kol did the same, they were really thrilled on being aunts and uncles.

After the ceremony, they all went back to the mansion to celebrate with a nice family dinner. Bonnie and Stefan as an exception, but they were close to it. Bonnie has been dating Kol for 3 months now, and Stefan and Rebekah too. They all look so happy, like all their problems just flew away hoping that they never came back.

"So, this is the first I know of my daughter being engaged and pregnant." Bill remarked as they entered the dining room. Well, there were some problems.

"Sorry, daddy." Caroline made an apologetic face walking over to him. "I was just over the limit with my happiness that I forgot to tell you."

"Who's the father?" He just asked. Caroline shifted awkwardly under his intense stare and then she cleared her throat.

"My fiance." She replied. Bill had a puzzled expression.

"Klaus?" He expressed glancing at him. Klaus gave him a firm nod.

"Bill, I'm more than thrilled that Klaus is the father." Liz intervened. Caroline gave her a soft smile.

"But, he's a vampire...it's impossible." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Actually, I'm a hybrid. Part were wolf and part vampire, which means that I have the possibility to procreate." Klaus answered walking closer to them.

"My grandchildren are going to go insane." He joked. Caroline let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"So, I'm going to guess that you are ok with this?" Caroline asked with hope gesturing between Klaus and her.

"Oh no, I don't think I will ever be ok with it, but I guess I will have to accept it." He replied shaking his hands. Caroline rolled her eyes as she gave her father a hug.

"I can live with that...now let's eat. I'm starving and my babies are starving too." She rubbed her belly smiling. They all shared a laugh and then they took their seats. Everyone with their couples, except for Liz, Bill and Elijah.

"Champagne?" Elijah spoke up.

"Yes!" Caroline exclaimed. They all looked at her with looks that said 'Are you crazy!?'. She laughed covering her mouth.

"I'm kidding, jeez." She shook her head while laughing.

"Not funny, my love." Klaus remarked bitterly. She rolled her eyes as she called Hayley.

"How can I be of your service?" She asked her. Caroline took sometime to think of what she wanted to drink.

"Can you bring me some cranberry juice?" She ordered nicely.

"I'll bring it in a moment." She answered with a nod before leaving the room. After a while, she came with her juice, placing it in front of her plate.

"Thank you." She replied grabbing the glass and taking a drink.

"Anything else?" She offered. Caroline shook her head, and with that she left. Caroline suddenly felt something in her stomach. She made a weird face that Rebekah noticed.

"Care, are you ok?" She asked concern. Klaus then switched his attention to Caroline, putting his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" His eyes were wide open. Caroline smiled softly as she grabbed his hand and she placed it on her right side of her belly. Klaus was confused at first, but when he felt something; his head jerked up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What is going on?" Kol called out, hating that he didn't know what was wrong.

"One of them are kicking." She whispered incredulously with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god." She covered her mouth. Klaus had a genuine smile as he looked up at Caroline. It was certainly an amazing feeling; it was magical. He took his hand off of her stomach and then removed her hand from her face to give her a kiss. They were suddenly interrupted by Kol. He put his hand on her stomach without warning trying to figure out where they were kicking.

"I don't feel anything." He remarked. "I hear their hearts, but I-" Caroline moved his hand to the correct place, and his eyes shot open. "Whoah!" He expressed.

"Right? It feels so great." She cried placing her hand on Klaus' cheek.

"Can I feel?" Rebekah stood up flashing next to Caroline.

"Of course." She replied taking her hand and placing it there. It took a moment for Rebekah too feel the kick, but just when she felt it her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"This is amazing." She commented giving Caroline an affectionate hug. Bonnie became curious, so she stood up and she walked to Caroline.

"May I?" She asked for permission. Caroline smiled and then she grabbed her hand putting it on the right place. Bonnie stood their for some seconds when all of a sudden she looks up with a blank expression.

"They are boys." She blurted out staring off into space. Suddenly everyone in the table stood still, staring at Bonnie. Stefan, and Kol smirked since they guessed the gender correct. Rebekah scoffed at her boyfriend and brother's behavior's.

"What?" Caroline and Klaus said in unison staring at Bonnie. She quickly shook her head knowing her mistake.

"Oh my mistake; it's a boy and a girl. Just wanted to see Stefan's and Kol's reactions, which was pretty much what I pictured." She answered smirking at her plan.

"We are having one of each!" Caroline squealed after a moment of shock. Klaus took in a breath.

"Congratulations, parents of twins." Elijah called out raising his glass of champagne. They all followed.

"My baby." Liz and Bill said in unison. Caroline smiled up to them and then she turned to face Klaus.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He answered leaning in to give her a passionate kiss. Then they heard a cough.

"How many time am I going to have to remind you two?" Kol asked shaking his head. Bonnie hit his arm playfully.

"Then I won't kiss you anymore, do you want that?" She threatened since he ruined a perfect moment. Kol shook his head.

"Fine, I won't interrupt them anymore." He huffed taking a sip of his champagne.

"Good." Bonnie expressed with a grin, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

**4 months later**

"Come on you guys, you have to leave! It's a baby shower for crying out loud." Bonnie scolded the men that sat in the living room.

"So, there will be no men attending?" Klaus asked taking a drink from his glass. Bonnie shook her head.

"No, of course not. Its not like it's Caroline's bacherlorette party; it's just a baby shower where all her friends will get together and we will bring her gifts for the babies." She answered rolling her eyes. Caroline then entered the room wobbling, since her stomach was huge. Her due date was in a week and they decided to throw her a baby shower at the last minute.

"Are you having trouble kicking them out Bon?" She joked putting a hand on her back for support.

"They are scheming something, I just know it." Stefan remarked giving them a stern look, but then it turned into a smirk.

"What will I do being 9 months pregnant? The only naughty thing I can do like this is sit down and watch porn, which we won't do." Caroline explained walking towards Klaus and taking a seat next to him.

"If that's the case then I'll stay." Kol joked receiving a death stare from Bonnie. He quickly stood up, flashing to her side to give her a quick kiss.

"What if something happens to Caroline while we are gone?" Stefan asked, his protective 'brother' instincts kicking in. Caroline gave him a soft smile.

"As flattering as it sound that you are concern for me, I know that I will be ok. Trust me, there is an Original vampire, a vampire, two powerful witches and some girls from high school, nothing bad will happen to me." She answered glancing between Stefan and Klaus. They both sighed.

"One powerful witch and another that is pregnant and can't do that much magic." Klaus corrected. Caroline rolled her eyes at their behavior.

"I'll be fine, Niklaus." She spat moving up and standing up with a little struggle. Klaus stared at her for a moment and then he stood up grabbing her wrist.

"Alright, sweetheart. We'll leave, but call me for what ever emergency, ok?" He stated cupping her face in his hands. Caroline smiled leaning in to give him a chaste kiss.

"I will, now go." She remarked pushing him to the entrance, and for a pregnant women she was quite strong. After they all left, Caroline and Bonnie went to the kitchen to finish the pastries. They only had a half an hour for the girls to arrive and they had things to do. Rebekah and her mother were at the ball room fixing it up for the baby shower, while Elena brought in some chairs.

In exactly half an hour, the guests began to arrive. Former cheerleaders came, some friends from the dance committees. Caroline wasn't sure if people would actually come, but they did and that made her happy and sentimental. 'Hormones.' She thought wiping away some escaped tears. Every girl congratulated her from her pregnancy and engagement; there were some that were kind of jealous of her because her life was 'perfect'. But in her opinion, her life was just normal, at least she hopes it would stay like this.

Everyone was having a good time, gossiping and helping Caroline with some baby names. Well actually they played a game to help her with the names. There were two she liked for a girl and two she like for a boy; but she still needed to talk to Klaus about it. Suddenly she began to feel some pain in her stomach. She winced touching where it hurt and then she took in a deep breath.

"Care?" Rebekah came as quickly as possible to her side. "What's wrong?" She asked very concern. Caroline took her hand squeezing it tightly, that if she wasn't a thousand year old vampire, it would have broken her bones. After a couple of breaths the pain faded away.

"It was nothing, I just felt uneasy for a sec. But I'm-" She winced again, feeling the same pain, but now she felt some liquid running down her leg. Her eyes widened at the realization.

"Bekah! Bekah, call Nik!" She ordered taking in deep breath and letting out a little scream in between.

"What's the matter?" She asked panicking. Liz, Bonnie and Elena quickly joined them, worried.

"My water just broke." She barely managed to answer as another contraction came. Rebekah nodded in understanding, feeling a little panic as she dug her phone from her pocket, dialing Klaus' number.

"Ok. Honey, we need to take you to the hospital as soon as possible. Klaus will meet us their but we have to go." Liz stated taking her hand. Caroline nodded while her free hand touched her stomach.

"I'll let everyone out." Elena offered going to talk to the group of girls gawking at Caroline with worried face.

**Meanwhile**

"Good afternoon. What will you like today?" The waitress asked as the boys took a seat at a booth.

"Bring me a glass of Bourbon." Stefan ordered first.

"Whiskey." Kol added, giving her a seductive grin. The girl blushed.

"Oh hey Bonnie!" Stefan called out waving to the entrance. Kol's eyes widened in horror as he heard her name. He quickly turned his attention to the entrance to find it empty. He slowly turned to glare at Stefan.

"Be careful on what you do or say Salvatore." He threatened.

"Enough Kol, he was just giving you a lesson on how to respect your _girlfriend_. You should learn from him." Elijah intervened noticing the waitress's sudden change of mood.

"Can you just bring a bottle of Bourbon to our table and bring 2 glasses?" Klaus ordered.

"3" Elijah interrupted. Klaus glanced at him giving a nod and then sending the girl for drinks. They all turned their attention to Kol.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you even want to be with Bonnie?" Stefan questioned eying him strangely. Kol was taken aback by his question.

"Of course. Why would you think I wouldn't?" He glanced at his brothers and then at Stefan.

"It sure doesn't seem like it." Klaus answered leaning back in the booth.

"If you want to stay with Bon, you have to be faithful to her and not just go off and seduce each women that comes your way." Stefan explained staring at Kol. "Bonnie is special, and she has had a problem with a cheating boyfriend. I would prefer that you leave her alone if your intentions with her are just to play with her." He added. Before Kol could answer the waitress came, serving their drinks. They took a long drink to break the tension.

"Who hurt her?" Kol asked. Stefan took sometime to think; he wouldn't want to rat out Jeremy, but Kol was Bonnie's current boyfriend and all he wants is for her to be happy. She has been through a lot with the whole vampire things and witchy things, to have more problems with her love life.

"Why do you want to know?" He answered his question with a question. Kol rolled his eyes.

"For what more? To torture the dick." He fumed.

"Good, now I know that your intentions with Bonnie are good." He replied leaning back and taking another drink.

"Was that some kind of test?" He questioned glaring at Stefan. Elijah exchanged looks with Klaus knowing that if they didn't stop them, then there would certainly be a fight.

"Kol, everyone in this table knows that you are a womanizer. You can't blame him for testing your affections towards Bonnie." Klaus intervened. Kol sighed and then he took a drink.

"Fine—but only because I accept that I was a womanizer-" He expressed. "-I have changed for her. I have never truly felt this way for any other girl."

"You and I both." Klaus uttered thinking of Caroline. She had changed him; well only around her, but anyone who dares to undermine him will suffer.

"I agree" Stefan spoke up, grabbing their attention. "What?" He asked.

"Rebekah? You have never felt that way before and she has changed you?" Kol inquired in disbelief. Stefan chuckled.

"Yes, I thought that I loved Elena, and maybe I did but Rebekah is something else. I feel like I'm being myself around her—and besides I gained new friends and trusts from being with her." He explained.

"No offense to any of you—but you all seem like teenage girls gossiping over their current crushes or boyfriends." Elijah teased taking a sip of Bourbon. They all stood still for a moment and then they all shared a laugh noticing that Elijah was right.

"Leave these conversations to the girls." Stefan chuckled lightly as they all heard a ring tone. Klaus dug into his pants, noticing that it was his phone that was making the noise.

"Speaking of-" He smirked sliding his thumb across the screen to answer.

"Bek-"

"Nik!" She interrupted not having any time to waste. "Nik! You have to go to the hospital now!" She exclaimed sitting in the back seat with Caroline.

"Why? What's wrong?" He questioned. All the boys held their breaths as they listened to the conversation.

"_Breath in and out; in and out. You'll be fine Care." _He heard from a distance. What the heck was going on?

"Bekah!" He warned gripping the side of the table.

"Nik! Caroline is going into labor! I have to go! Just be their at the hospital we are on our way!" She explained hanging up. Klaus literally dropped his phone. He was having his kids, today, a week early.

"Niklaus, I believe we need to be on our way?" Elijah shook his shoulder lightly. Klaus came back from his brief state of shock and then he nodded taking his wallet out to pay his drink.

"You take the car, I'll run to the hospital." He demanded running in human pace to outside and then in vampire speed to the hospital. Elijah gestured for Stefan and Kol to go outside and then they left.

They arrived to the hospital in a hurry. Rebekah carried Caroline with her vampire strength inside to the emergency room. Once they entered they informed some nurses that she was in labor and then they gave her a wheel chair for support and guided them to the receptionist to get a room.

"Hi, um—my sister-in-law is going into labor and we need her room now, she's a week early but-"

"What's her name?" She interrupted looking on the computer.

"Caroline Forbes." She answered. The receptionist looked on her computer and then she smiled.

"Here she is. Well being a week early is not a problem, sometimes its normal." She answered. "Where's the father?" She then questioned.

"Uh-" Rebekah didn't know what to say.

"Here!" Klaus entered almost out of breath stopping by an almost screaming Caroline.

"Very well, follow me." She took a clipboard and then she got out of her office. "But only the father can come along." She stated before walking off. Klaus nodded to them and then he pushed Caroline's wheelchair to follow the women.

_A few hours later..._

Elijah, Kol, Stefan, Matt, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Liz, Rebekah and Bill were all sitting down anxiously in the waiting room. From what they have known, Caroline was still not giving birth. This whole pregnant thing takes lots of time.

Klaus then came out, his face unreadable.

"Nik?" Rebekah whispered. Klaus' face slowly turned into a small smile.

"She's ready; she is being changed to another room. I just wanted to let you all know." He answered and with that he left once more. The next time he comes out he will be a father...of two.

"I can't believe it. Bill we are going to be grandparents with in some hours." Liz cried out, getting emotional.

"This is something truly magical." They heard a voice. The owner of the voice suddenly came to view, receiving gasps from Elijah, Rebekah and Kol.

"Mother?" Rebekah breathed out.

…...

"Come on Caroline—I know you can do this. Just push!" Dr. Fell instructed. Caroline was holding Klaus' hand firmly as she pushed screaming in pain.

"Breath." Meredith stated looking down to check if she could see a head. Caroline stopped pushing and then she took a breath. Inhaling and exhaling for so time and then she began to push again.

"I'm here sweetheart. Everything will be ok." He cooed standing next to her. Caroline screamed in agony.

"I see a head!" Meredith exclaimed. "Come on push! You are almost there!" Caroline pushed again, tightening her grip on Klaus' hand. Suddenly she heard a cry, she slowly opened her eyes to see her baby filled with blood all over, but she still thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Klaus stared at the crying baby, still not believing that this was actually happening.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" Meredith announced handing the baby to the helping nurse to wash him off. Klaus suddenly felt this feeling of protectiveness towards his new born baby; he knew from that moment that he would do anything to protect them.

"Now, Caroline you have to stay with me, you still have your other baby in there." Meredith explained. Caroline nodded and then she began to push, taking Klaus by surprise when she held his hand as if it were the only thing that would help her survive.

"Push! Come on push!" Meredith encouraged as Caroline kept pushing and screaming. "I see the head, you are close!" Caroline felt this energy overwhelm her at the thought of her other baby coming out into the world. She pushed with all she had until she heard another cry. Caroline fell back into the bed taking in lots of breath as a smile crept along her face.

"Its a girl!" Dr. Fell announced handing the baby to the other nurse to clean the baby off. One of the nurses came with the boy, wrapped around a blanket as he kept crying.

"Ms. Forbes. Your baby boy." She stated handing the baby to Caroline. Just as soon as Caroline touched the baby, he instantly calmed down, like if he knew who she was. Klaus found that weird and amusing.

"Hey baby." She cooed as tears ran down her face. She turned to meet Klaus gaze. "Our baby boy." She cried. Klaus grinned leaning in to place a small kiss on her lips and then he gazed at his son.

"My son." He whispered in total awe. "How should we name him?" He asked as the question came up to mind. Caroline looked at him.

"There are two names that I liked for boys-" She turned to face her baby. "Ayden, and Zachery." Klaus took sometime to think about the two names and then he came to one the he liked since she said the name.

"Zachery." He answered, gently touching his arm. Caroline smiled up at him, but before they could kiss again, the other nurse came with their baby girl.

"Mr. Mikaelson, mind if you take you daughter?" Caroline asked staring at the baby girl. Klaus looked hesitant but then he accepted, taking her in his hands, afraid of doing anything wrong.

"Relax, you are doing fine." She chuckled lightly noticing that he was really tensed. It took him sometime to adjust but then he got the hang of it.

"And how are we going to call my little princess?" He blurted out without thinking. Caroline giggled at his endearment and then she shrugged.

"Its your turn papa bear." She teased cradling Zachery in her arms. Klaus stood still; he didn't have time to think for baby names. His mind was blank, he had no clue.

"I don't know, my mind went blank." He stated looking at Caroline. She licked her lips and then she turned to face him.

"Well, lucky for you, we played some games to help me pick out baby names. I also have two girl names that I liked." She remarked. "Emma and Allison." Klaus once again thought for a second, looking at the baby girl in his arm and which name suited her better.

"Caroline, can we have the names of the babies?" Meredith interrupted, standing in front of her bed with a clipboard.

"Uh-well we named our boy Zachery." She answered.

"Love the name." She commented as she wrote down the name. "And the girl?" She asked looking at Klaus.

"Emma." He replied with a small smile.

"You two are wonderful at picking out names." She complimented, writing the girl's name. She then pulled her head up. "Last name?"

"Mikaelson." Caroline replied before Klaus could. "I'm marrying him, so we are all taking his name."

"Ok, thank you. Now we will take you back to your room so you can feed the babies and so you can rest. Visits will be permitted tomorrow at 10 am. Anything else you need, you can just press the call button and a nurse or I will attend you." She explained giving them a nice smile and then she left.

After they made the switch and Caroline fed the babies, the nurses took the babies to the nursery to check them for health. Klaus gave her a quick kiss before exiting the room to give her some rest. He walked up to the waiting room as he watched Rebekah pace around the room, biting her thumb.

"It's official-" He announced. "-I'm a dad." Rebekah was the first to hug him, feeling relief. Then everyone else came along doing the same.

"So I can see them?" Rebekah asked eagerly. Klaus chuckled.

"Yes, but through a window. Caroline is resting at the moment and you can come tomorrow morning at 10 to see them in person." He explained what the doctor had said.

"I want to see my grandchildren." He suddenly heard her voice. The voice he thought he would never hear again in his eternal life.

"Mother?" He turned to where he heard the voice with a puzzled expression.

"Indeed." She spoke walking closer to him.

"How are you-"

"Alive?" She interrupted. Klaus nodded. "I had some help from a group of powerful witches." She answered.

"So, you are here to kill me? To take away all my happiness?" He questioned talking a step towards her.

"At first, that was my intentions, but I have been studying your behavior lately. For the past 7 months to be exact, and I have noticed that you have changed—for the better. I wish you no harm to neither of my children or family that has come into your lives. I'm just here to have peace, to meet my daughter-in-law and my grandchildren—if you permit it of course." She stated with a hint of regret and honesty in her voice.

"How can I trust you?" He inquired.

"I would never hurt another witch, neither my grandchildren for that matter. I want our family to be a whole. I want a part of your life." She replied. Klaus glanced at his brothers and his sister and they all smiled softly giving him the answer.

"I have to go." He simply said, walking towards Caroline's room. Esther stood their with little tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure if he had rejected her but it almost felt like it. Rebekah slowly walked towards her giving her a small hug.

"He'll come around. I'm sure of it. Just wait until you meet Caroline." She whispered in her mother's ear making her smile.

"Thank you my dear." She responded hugging back.

"Let's all go home and rest, we sure need it." Elijah commented as he began to walk away. Everyone followed, just waiting to get some sleep and come back to meet the new born babies.

**A/N: So there you go! The babies are born (: hope you liked this chapter...**

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!**

The whole family came to the hospital to see the babies for the first time. Klaus had just called them stating that Caroline was awake and she was about to feed the babies. The Mikaelson family entered first with Caroline's parents.

Klaus had Emma in his arms while Caroline finished feeding Zachery. Rebekah slowly opened the door peeking in with a smile on her face.

"Hey." She called softly bringing Caroline's attention. She smiled as she saw her before looking down at Zachery.

"Look Zach, your auntie Bekah's here." She cooed. Before Rebekah could comment Kol came barging in.

"Where's the boy?" He asked looking between the two babies. Caroline chuckled while Rebekah and Klaus both rolled their eyes at his behavior.

"Kol, please act your age. You are in a hospital." Caroline heard a feminine voice scold Kol. She made a confused expression as a women around her 40's entered the room with Elijah by her side and her parent's from behind.

"Um-Klaus?" Caroline turned to face Klaus. He sighed.

"Caroline, I would like you to meet my mother, Esther. Mother, this is Caroline." Klaus introduced them. Caroline's eyes widened at his words.

"Your mother?" She exclaimed, not sure if she heard correct. He had told her that she was long dead, how was she alive now?

"I apologize for intruding, I was dead, but I had some help from some witches to come back. I wanted to be reunited with my family and now with the new addition." She expressed with a soft smile.

"Oh no, you are not intruding. I'm happy to meet you." Caroline added sweetly before switching her sight to her mother.

"Hi mom, dad." She greeted cradling Zach in her arms. Liz walked closer to the bed her eyes focused on the little guy in Caroline's arms. Then she looked up to where Klaus stood with Emma. Rebekah was already next to him.

"She is so cute Care! Oh god!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Can I hold her?" She asked but before Klaus could deny Caroline accepted.

"Yes." She said. Klaus took a deep breath afraid that Rebekah might do something to hurt his little girl.

"Honey, they are so beautiful." Liz complimented with teary eyes. Caroline chuckled lightly glancing up to Klaus.

"Thank you mom." Caroline said gently caressing Zachery's cheek. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked her mother. Liz took a second before nodding and holding her arms in front to grab her grandson. Bill just stood their in shock, his baby girl just had twins. Elijah walked closer to Liz taking a good look of his nephew. His lips quirked into a small smile at the sight.

"Wow! These babies are miracle workers! Elijah is smiling for no reason!" Kol teased receiving laughs from everyone except from Elijah.

"Kol control yourself!" Esther scolded walking towards Rebekah. Klaus tensed as he watched his mother walk closer to Emma, he was still not completely convinced that her intentions were good. Caroline quickly noticed his worry so she gently placed her hand on his bringing his attention to her.

"Don't worry, remember I'm a witch I can sense if something is wrong." She confirmed caressing his hand with her thumb. Klaus smiled at her words, but he still wasn't sure. His mother was always sneeky; you could never truly know her real intentions.

"May I hold him?" Elijah then asked grabbing everyone's attention. Rebekah was in total shock as well as Kol and Klaus. Caroline just stared at him for a second before smiling.

"Of course you can." She replied. Liz turned to face Elijah instructing him on how to hold out his arms before handing her grandson to him. Elijah's breath hitched as he felt Zachery in his arms, he kept staring at him, Zachery was asleep as well as Emma.

"So, um-which one looks like who?" Bill finally spoke up.

"Its too early to figure that out. They are barely a day old, dad." Caroline answered smiling towards her father.

"Caroline, may I have your permission to carry your daughter?" Esther sweetly asked glancing back and forth from Emma to Caroline.

"She's your granddaughter, of course you can." Caroline replied. Klaus let out a loud breath, grabbing Caroline's attention. She looked up at him, tugging his arm.

"Nik." She called softly. He met her eyes knowing very well by her look that she was not pleased by his current behavior. He licked his lips before nodding and leaning in to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"'Lijah, can I hold little Zachery?" Kol eagerly asked extending his hands wearing a huge smile like a little boy that just got a present.

"No!" Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah replied quickly. Caroline glanced between the siblings before setting her eyes at a now glum Kol.

"Of course you can Kol, just be extra careful." Caroline responded earning shocked glares from the 3 siblings.

"Sweetheart, you can't let-"

"Nik, he's your brother and he's our babies uncle. He will hold Emma or Zachery sooner or later." She explained. Klaus still not approved. Elijah slowly walked towards Caroline handing Zachery to her instead of Kol.

"Kol." She called out. In a second Kol was next to her, staring at the little boy. "Just so that Nik won't get angry with me, I would like you to sit next to me." She patted the empty spot next to her for Kol to sit. He smirked following her directions. "Ok, now you can't stand up with him, just stay still." She instructed handing the baby boy to Kol. Klaus was next to Kol with in seconds eying him carefully.

"Calm down Nik. I would never dream of hurting my nephew!" Kol stated looking at Zachery. "I have big plans for him." He commented with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Oh no you aren't. You won't make him a trouble-maker like you." Rebekah exclaimed with her hands on her hips. Esther let out a soft chuckle.

"I still remember Kol when he was younger; he would always get into trouble." Esther said shaking her head lightly with tears in her eyes. She just noticed that she loves her children way too much to continue with her plan. She didn't want to kill them, and now with the babies she couldn't keep them from getting to know their father.

"I remember clearly his shenanigans!" Rebekah sneered crossing her arms against her chest. Kol, Klaus and Elijah shared a laugh.

"Kol was something when he was younger—and he still is." Elijah stated with a shrug.

"Yeah well someone needs to keep the party going." Kol commented with a smirk. Before someone else could speak Zachery and Emma began to whimper. They all stood still not knowing what to do.

"Um—can you give me Emma, she hasn't eaten for a while. Nik can you grab Zachery?" She asked glancing at him. He nodded and then he slowly grabbed Zachery from Kols arms. He began to cradle him to try and make him fall asleep again. Esther gave Emma to Caroline as soon as possible.

"Can you guys step out for a while? I need to breast feed and I'm-um-not comfortable in doing that in front of you." Caroline said nervously. Kol smirked before standing up.

"Well, honey I'll see you later I have to go to work." Liz said giving her a quick hug before leaving. Bill came up to her and he gave her a hug.

"I'm going back home sweety, but I'll try and come as many times as possible to visit you and my grandchildren. I love you." Bill told her with a sad smile. Caroline gave him a nod with some tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." She said. Bill gave her one more quick hug before exiting the room. The rest of the Mikaelson family had said their good byes and then they stepped out. Klaus took a seat next to Caroline as they held their two babies.

"Ready for this adventure?" Caroline asked Klaus as she began to feed Emma.

"I've never been this ready in my life." He replied leaning in and giving her a kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Ok, so is the nursery ready?" Rebekah asked her mother.

"Yes, but I doubt that they will be using it now. The babies are new born and they need to be close to their parents. " She replied.

"So, do I just call Kol and tell him to move the cribs to their room?" She then asked.

"Yes, that would be better." Esther replied. Today was the day Klaus and Caroline were going to come home, after only a day in the hospital. Meredith told them that they had to stay longer but Caroline was sure that the babies were fine and she was fine. So she let them go of course with the exception that she could come the following week to check up on them.

"Hello!" They heard Caroline's sweet voice echo throughout the mansion. Rebekah's smile grew as she sped to the foyer where Caroline was with a baby car seat in one hand and a baby bag on the other. Klaus then came in the same closing the door behind them.

"Care!" Rebekah hugged her excitedly but careful not to wake up the baby. "Nik!" She then went to hug her brother the same way.

"Hey Bekah." Caroline said with a smile. "So I'm going to go take a quick shower because I haven't has one since I had the twins. Nik are you sure you can take care of them for 15 minutes?" Caroline asked still not sure. Klaus smiled.

"I'm sure, love. If not I have lots of help. Bekah's here, my brother's are here and even my mother is here." He assured. Caroline sighed knowing very well that he could take care of them.

"You know what, why don't we all just go up to our room?" She suggested. Klaus chuckled and then he nodded.

"Very well." He answered. Caroline smiled and then they began to walk with Rebekah tagging along. After the walk to their bedroom, Caroline let the baby seat down with Emma in it and then she hurried to the bathroom.

"Bekah, can you grab Emma and lay her down in the middle of the bed." Klaus instructed walking in with Zachery. Rebekah nodded as she quickly unbuckled Emma from her seat and then she slowly walked to the bed laying her in the middle of the bed. Klaus then came laying Zachery next to his sister.

"They are so adorable Nik!" Rebekah squealed admiring the view.

"Then they must look like Caroline because Nik is nowhere near adorable." Kol teased entering the room. Klaus glared at him. "Just kidding Nik. You know you are a Mikaelson and we all have the Mikaelson charm and look. I just can't wait for Zach to be our age. I can just imagine all the ladies he will get." Kol commented standing next to Klaus.

"Let's not forget Emma. She will have the Mikaelson and Caroline's charm. She will be a guy magnet." Rebekah added. Klaus growled.

"No one is going to lay a finger on my Emma. I won't let her get hurt by some guy that clearly doesn't deserve her." Klaus sneered. He couldn't even imagine his little girl having a boyfriend.

"Oh Nik don't say that. There is someone out there for her. Someone who will be loyal and caring to her." Caroline added as she walked out of the bathroom in only a robe.

"Caroline!" Klaus exclaimed, analyzing her attire.

"Nik would you try and not raise your voice with the babies around?" She scolded above a whisper.

"Kol, Rebekah out. Caroline is indecent for company at the moment." He stated staring at Caroline. She rolled her eyes before going into her walk-in-closet. Rebekah and Kol chuckled as the left the room.

"What was that all about?" She asked from inside the closet. Klaus walked towards her.

"You can't walk out only in your robe while Kol is in the room." He replied with anger. Caroline giggled meeting his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed him passionately.

"Honey, I still have a little belly from the pregnancy, I don't look sexy at all." She joked.

"Don't underestimate your sexiness." He responded in husky tone as his hands wondered along her sides down to her butt. Caroline shook her head.

"We can't Nik, the twins are right there in the bed. Let's at least wait until they are in their nursery, which will be in about 3 weeks." She explained. Klaus groaned, he didn't want to wait that long to touch her.

"We can come to an agreement." He caught her attention.

"And what will that be?" She asked liking where this was going.

"We can have an hour to ourselves at least two days a week. During that time, we put the twins in their cribs at their nursery. But at the moment they fall asleep." He suggested. Caroline thought for a moment.

"So we will be moving the cribs from our bedroom to the nursery each time we get horny?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say horny, I would prefer the term, to show our love." He stated leaning in to give her another kiss.

"Maybe, we'll figure it out along the way." She said. "Now, go and check on them. I need to change." She gestured to the twins before taking of her robe. Klaus licked his lips fighting on his urge to ravish her in that moment. She was teasing him and that was not fair. He will get his revenge, soon. He vowed before going to lay down next to the twins.

"_Where are they?" _Klaus heard Bonnie say. He sensed more people come in the mansion.

"Sweetheart, I think your friends have arrived." Klaus called out. Caroline came out of the closet all dressed up.

"Great let's get the twins and go out before they barge in our room." Caroline uttered walking towards the bed to grab Zachery. Klaus grabbed Emma and then they left the room.

"Why weren't they at the hospital?" Elena asked pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Because I wanted to be home." Caroline answered. Everyone turned to look at the couple with their babies in their arms. Bonnie and Elena squealed rushing to them. Damon shared a look with Stefan and Matt and they decided to wait for the girls to finish their excitement.

"They are adorable!" Elena exclaimed.

"That's what I said." Rebekah called out from behind. Caroline let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, they are." Klaus said looking down at his daughter. Bonnie smirked.

"Wow, the old mighty hybrid is carrying a baby." She teased. Bonnie was now part of the family and she was not afraid of teasing him because that's how they got along. "Can I hold her?" She then asked.

"I guess." Klaus replied. He hesitantly handed his baby girl to Bonnie.

"Can I hold him?" Elena asked Caroline.

"Of course." She said handing Zachery to Elena.

"What are the names?" Damon asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Zachery and Emma." Klaus answered.

"Those names are so perfect!" Bonnie complimented walking towards Kol. She took a seat next to him.

Elena went to Damon.

"I just can't wait for them to be older!" Stefan exclaimed. Kol smirked.

"Neither can I. We are going to have some fun with them." Kol added earning a slap at the head from Rebekah.

"Don't even speak of them growing up. I just want them to stay small and in my arms forever!" Caroline expressed leaning into Klaus.

"Well unless you turn them into vampires at this early age. They won't stay." Matt spoke.

"Oh no, I want my babies to be normal." Caroline replied shaking her head. Everyone laughed at her comment.

"Care—these babies are not normal." Bonnie stated.

"Yeah Care, they were born from a powerful witch lineage and a powerful wolf gene. They also are the grandchildren of the original witch. They are even more supernatural then Klaus himself." Stefan explained. Caroline was just shot with realization. How could she be so dumb to think that her babies were going to be normal if their whole family is not?

"Wait a minute, you are telling me that my own children will be more powerful than me?" Klaus asked intrigued by their theory.

"Those are the facts." Esther said entering the room. All eyes wondered on her.

"How is that even possible?" Caroline questioned confused.

"Well one thing is for sure and that is that they will certainly be half witch and half were wolf. Like Stefan had just said, they come from powerful lineages of witches. From your part Caroline, and from Niklaus'." She began to explain. "Niklaus has always been a hybrid. He was born half were wolf and half witch. But Zachery and Emma are twice as powerful since your lineage's are put together. As for the wolf part for them—Niklaus' real father was the alpha, and as you all know Niklaus is one too of course until one of your children trigger the curse then one of them will kick you off of your pedestal." Esther snickered. "Trust me, your children will be the most powerful creatures to walk this earth, and they are not even vampires."

Everyone had their mouths opened in shock. No one spoke for a long moment as they all tried to process the new information; mostly Klaus. Who would have thought that the one to be more powerful then Klaus would be his own children. Finally the silence was broken by Emma.

"Oh I think she needs a diaper change." Caroline stated walking towards Bonnie. She grabbed Emma and then began to cradle her to relax her.

"I'll come with you." Bonnie stood up following Caroline.

"Nik, keep an eye on Zachery." Caroline called out leaving the room.

"I know, love." He replied walking into the living room and taking a seat next to Kol.

"So papa bear, how is the father life like?" Damon commented stealing glances of Zachery. The baby was truly adorable but he would never admit to it out loud.

"To be honest, it feels great. I finally have the family I have been desiring for ages now. I know I had that love from my family, but its different with Caroline and the twins." He answered with a genuine smile.

"If only I could have the same." Elena spoke up with a sad tone in her voice. Everyone looked at her as she caressed Zachery's cheek.

"That makes two of us." Rebekah added with a sigh.

"You know there is always adoption." Matt suggested glancing between the two girls. "I mean Elena could still have children but Damon can't. So why not just adopt. There are billions of newborn babies in foster care or in orphanages."

"You know that is actually a good idea." Rebekah considered the possibility.

"And there are lots of teenagers that are pregnant that put their kid's for adoption. We can go to that agency and wait for a young girl that wants their kid to have a better life." Elena said.

"Wow, Nik has twins and then everyone wants kids as well." Kol teased. Rebekah once again slapped him on the head.

"Let us dream. It 's just a possibility and besides it would be good for the twins to of cousins." Rebekah said eying Stefan.

"We will think about it." Stefan replied.

"Yeah I'll think about it too." Damon answered looking a Zachery once more. Maybe having a kid won't be that bad.

**3 months later—Christmas Eve**

"Hey daddy!" Caroline said walking in with Emma and Zachery in their Christmas outfits. Esther had said that Zachery was exactly like Klaus at his age, except for the eyes. Zachery had Caroline's eyes. Emma looks like Caroline when she was a baby. Her hair was still short to notice the real difference from the twins. You can only figure out that one was a girl because of their clothing. Both babies have their father's trademark, his dimples and even though each one looked like one of them, Klaus saw a lot of Caroline in Zachery and Caroline saw a lot of Klaus in Emma.

"Look at them." Klaus announced. Everyone turned around to the entrance of the living room to see the babies in their elf costumes. Klaus walked towards Caroline giving her a kiss on the lips before grabbing Zachery.

"I say that we take a family picture!" Rebekah called out, holding her camera in the air.

"Oh yes!" Caroline replied kissing her daughter's cheek. Emma giggled making all the women in the room call out 'Awww!'.

"Hayley!" Rebekah called. Hayley entered the room.

"Yes."

"Can you please take pictures of the family." She ordered. Hayley nodded grabbing the camera from Rebekah's hands. Everyone went in front of the huge Christmas tree, standing next to their couples.

"Say cheese!" Caroline shouted out smiling.

"Cheddar!" Kol yelled out smiling as Hayley took the picture. Everyone chuckled.

"Ok another one!" Rebekah insisted.

"But this time making funny faces." Stefan suggested. A bunch of 'ok's' and 'yeahs' were heard. Mostly everyone stuck their tongues out, or made their eyes together. Caroline held Emma up in the air just like Klaus had Zachery. The twins smiled. Kol being childish, gave Bonnie devil horns while grinning wide.

"There." Hayley said as she took the picture.

"Thank you, now can you bring the-"

"Bekah-" Caroline interrupted. "It's Christmas eve let them go have some fun for today. We can give out the cake and the beverages."

"Nik?" Rebekah asked Klaus for his opinion.

"It's fine, but you have to come back." He told Hayley. She nodded eagerly before giving Caroline a hug. She instantly backed away saying sorry, but Caroline just laughed and gave her a hug.

"Go have fun."

"Thank you." Hayley told Caroline before leaving the room.

"Now who is up for cake?" Caroline announced.

"Me!" Bonnie made a baby voice like if Emma had said it. Emma giggled when Bonnie tickled her stomach.

"Ok, Bekah can you help me?" She asked.

"Sure." She replied as they both walked to the kitchen. After a while they had mostly given everyone a cake, there were only a few left when Esther came into the kitchen asking for napkins.

"What's wrong? Did Emma or Zachery get cake on their costumes?" Caroline asked with a sigh. Those were really expensive costumes.

"Not quite, it's my son that has cake all around his face. You would think that because he has lived a thousand years that he would grow up." Esther complained grabbing the napkins. Rebekah and Caroline began to laugh at Kol's behavior. They both ran into the living room to see him covered in cake but not because he didn't know how to eat it, but because Emma was painting the icing on his face.

"Nik?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you stop Emma from covering your brother with icing?" She asked trying so hard not to laugh.

"I was just enjoying what Emma was doing. I knew I could count on my little girl." Klaus chuckled. Emma kept giggling as she added more icing to Kol's face. Caroline walked towards her, cleaning her hands before grabbing her.

"Ok one rule, when we have cake , Kol can't hold neither one of the twins." Caroline warned everyone.

"Hey! For your information she was having fun with her fun uncle!" Kol defended licking some icing from his lips.

"Hey what about me?" Stefan complained.

"Well, I don't see your face covered in icing." Kol said with a smirk.

"I'm still fun to be around with, you'll see." Stefan challenged.

"Fine by me." Kol shrugged. "Now can someone hand me a napkin or-" He turned to see Bonnie. "You could lick it off?" He suggested. Bonnie scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Kol, you are disgusting!" She exclaimed moving a few spaces away from him.

"Fine, hand me a napkin mother." He pouted like a little kid. Esther rolled her eyes, giving Kol the whole roll of napkins.

"Ok can I grab everyone's attention?" Rebekah called out, with Stefan next to her. Everyone turned to look at the nervous couple.

"Thank you—we would like to inform you all that we have gone to an adoption agency." Rebekah said glancing at Stefan.

"We applied to get a new born baby." Stefan added. Elena gasped as she turned to look at Damon. They wanted to give out that same news.

"So-" Caroline encouraged with a smile.

"They accepted and we are going to have a baby in a month. The baby is a boy, for Stefan's liking, but I'm really excited!" Rebekah squealed.

"That's great Bekah! Now I'm going to be an aunt!" Caroline exclaimed raising Emma's hands in the air.

"Do you hear that mate? You are having a cousin." Klaus told his son.

"Actually two." They heard Elena say.

"What?" Almost everyone said.

"We thought about it too and we are having a baby as well. But we are getting her next week. We wanted to tell everyone today as well." She explained looking at Damon.

"Damon as a father?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Hey don't judge. Klaus had twins and he's ok, so how am I any different?" He asked eyeing everyone.

"Because you said you were thankful you were a vampire because you didn't want kids." Caroline intervened. Damon sighed.

"I know I said that but once I saw Zachery and Emma, I don't know—I just—I'm just ok with having a baby girl." He expressed.

"It looks like this family is growing each minute!" Kol commented wiping away the last bits of icing of his face. "And to come to think of it, I want a kid too." He looked at Bonnie.

"I want one too but its like a child will be raising a baby, Kol. You need to mature at least a little." Bonnie said.

"Oh come on, I'm just fun that's all. When it comes to taking care of a child I act serious. We need someone to lighten the mood around." Kol expressed taking a look at everyone.

"Alright Kol how about this. You keep being the life of the party but we need to earn Klaus and Caroline's trust to take care of the twins. I'll see how you treat them and take care of them and then we can adopt a kid as well." Bonnie suggested.

"No way." Klaus quickly said shaking his head.

"Bonnie as much as I know I can trust you. These are my babies you are talking about. I don't know." Caroline replied looking down at Emma who had her hand in her mouth.

"At least when they are a little older. I know you will want to go out as a couple. We can babysit." Bonnie reasoned.

"I'll get back to you. I need to discuss this with Nik." She said with a soft smile.

"Alright then let's all go to the theater room to watch a movie." Rebekah said.

"I'll be right down. I'm going to change their diapers." Caroline said standing up.

"Ok Care." Rebekah nodded walking out of the room.

"We can have that talk now." Klaus suggested standing up with Zachery.

"Just what I was thinking." She replied.

**A/N: So yeah the family will be growing! I think there is not much left to the story. Maybe one more chapter and then an epilogue. Tell me what you think(; **

**REVIEW!**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Today is 'know what the readers want' haha, I want to know if you guys would like me to continue this story and finish it. Last time I updated no many people reviewed and that gave a bad feeling that not many are liking the way the story is heading or you just got bored. I need some suggestions or just a simple 'I liked the story but it was getting quite boring'. I would really appreciate it!**


	15. chapter 15: Growing up

**A/N: Thank you for wanting to still read this story, I've been a little rusty to be honest but here goes nothing. Just so you know all the babies are a year old starting and you just add them up. **

**Here is the next chapter...**

8 months later

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Zach and Emma, happy birthday to you!" The whole family sang to the one year old babies. Klaus was struggling to keep them both on his lap; they both wanted to just go and grab the cake.

"Dadda!" Emma yelled slamming her small hands on the table.

"Sweetheart, you may want to cut the cake now!" Klaus demanded standing up with the twins.

"Tell me about it—Derek can't stay still. He's drooling over the cake." Rebekah complained wiping her babies face.

"Just wait, Zachery, Derek and Kyle won't be drooling over cake when they are older." Kol said holding his son in his arms. After babysitting his nephews and niece for a month, Bonnie finally decided to adopt a year old baby boy that had some of Kol's DNA and Bonnie's put into the women.

"You are crazy if you are thinking of making my son a womanizer!" Rebekah exclaimed hugging Derek closer. Caroline chuckled.

"No one is getting close to my baby boy. He's all mine." Caroline stated grabbing Zachery in her arms and giving him various kisses on his cheek.

"Just to be clear—Kol and Klaus, make sure your sons don't get near my daughter. Alyssa deserves better." He teased but in a threatening way. Klaus chuckled.

"For the record, my son is way too much for your daughter. If he ever falls in love, I wish him the best, god knows we had our difficulties." He replied. Then all of a sudden Bonnie comes running out of the house with wide eyes and out of breath.

"What's wrong Bon?!" Elena asked concern going to stand next to her. Bonnie took some breaths before going to walk towards Kyle, she took him away from Kol giving him a huge hug with a soft smile.

"Darling you are starting to frighten me. Is there something that is going to happen to Kyle?" Kol asked with a worried look. Bonnie shook her head as a tear began to fall from her eye.

"I'm pregnant." She stated adding a small laugh after that. Kol froze right at the spot while everyone else screamed "What!?", frightening the babies. They all began to cry.

"I'll take the twins for a diaper change and then you can explain all this Bonnie." Caroline stated before grabbing Emma and going into the mansion.

"Yeah I have to fix Derek a bottle." Rebekah said before following along. Bonnie stood there shaking Kyle to calm him down. After a few seconds he was finally calm and almost sleepy.

"Bonnie can you now explain how the hell you are pregnant?" Damon questioned. In that moment Caroline and Rebekah came back out with smiling babies. Caroline handed the twins to Klaus and Rebekah handed Derek to Stefan.

"Story time." Rebekah sang sitting down. Kol finally came out of his daze, blinking very fast.

"You are telling me that our plan worked?!" He inquired looking at her.

"What plan?" Stefan asked. Bonnie smiled as she took a seat with Kol beside her.

"I had this theory in which I made a quite powerful spell to see if it was true." She began to explain.

"What did you do Bon?" Caroline questioned.

"I saved some energy from the past full moons until I had enough energy to perform the perfect spell that got me pregnant." She paused looking down at Kyle. "I turned Kol into a temporary human last month." She answered. Everyone had their mouths wide opened at this new information; they never knew that they could turn a vampire back into a human.

"It worked!" Kol exclaimed.

"Yes it did and even though we tried for that whole week right after Kyle went to sleep, it was definitely worth it." Bonnie added.

"Well all I can say is congratulations Bon!" Caroline beamed standing up to go and give her a hug. After her, everyone else came to congratulate them, still shocked that it was even possible for them to have a kid of their own.

**2 years later**

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked Caroline as he entered her room. Caroline slowly turned around with her long white strapless dress on and a white bouquet of roses on her hands. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun; her make up was done to compliment her eyes perfectly.

"I have never been so ready for something until now." She stated with a soft smile.

"Well the groom awaits." He says extending his arms for her to grab on. Caroline smiled before hooking her arm with Elijah's and then they walked out. Caroline decided to have a tent wedding with twinkling lights all around the place. Instead of having a pastor from a church, they had Kol do the honors.

He had gone into internet and he had gotten a certificate to be able to marry people. He said that it was his present to them, which Caroline loved by the way.

"You look beautiful by the way." Elijah added as they approached the entrance of the tent.

"Thank you." She stated reaching up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. Elijah smiled at the sweet gesture before opening the entrance for Caroline. Just when they entered, the tradition wedding song commenced and everyone in the crowd rose up to watch the bride walk down the aisle.

Klaus stood at the way end next to Kol just waiting for Caroline to arrive anxiously. He wanted to have her in his arms to claim her his, and only his. He turned to face the front row of the crowd to smile at his babies, Zachery and Emma, with their grandma, Liz. They both waved at their father before looking to their side to see their mother next to Elijah.

"I hand you Caroline, Niklaus. I hope you cherish her and take care of her and your children." Elijah stated eying Klaus with a threatening look.

"I would never dream of hurting my Love and my children." He responded grabbing Caroline's hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "I love them way to much."

"I love you too." Caroline said. Elijah then placed a quick kiss on her cheek before taking his seat next to Esther.

The ceremony was finally in motion; Kol began with the same ritual of all weddings as Klaus and Caroline stole glances of one another.

"I just want to say that I have never seen such love in two persons in 'my' life." Kol stated emphasizing 'my'. "I love you both so much and I wish you the best along with my nephew and niece." He said gesturing to Zachery and Emma. He then continued with stating things about love and some more stories about Klaus and Caroline.

"The rings." He announces. Liz lets her grandchildren down handing them both a pillow with a ring for each one. Then the twins walked slowly towards their parents; Emma handed Klaus the ring first. They both read their vows and placed the rings on the correct finger.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson." Kol announced with a huge smile. "You may now-" he couldn't even finish his sentence when they were already kissing. Everyone cheered for the newly weds.

"I love you." Caroline whispered after parting from him.

"I love you too sweetheart. I will always love you for all eternity." He stated going in for another kiss.

**2 years later**

"Bon, can you help me teach the twins about magic? I have taught them the basics these passed 2 years but now we are going into the powerful stuff and I need help." Caroline told Bonnie over the phone.

"Dear, if you would like, I can be of some assistance?" Esther interrupted entering the living room. Caroline turned around startled to look at Esther.

"I would love to, but I'm pretty busy with Kyle entering kindergarten and with taking care of Katelynn, I don't know if I'll have time." Bonnie replied. Caroline licked her lips before letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry Bon, Esther has offered to help, but you can always come to help too." Caroline said giving Esther a soft smile.

"I'll do what I can." Bonnie answered. "Now I have to leave you, Katelynn has just woken up from her nap. Bye and good luck with the difficult lessons." She added before hanging up.

"I'm so thankful for your generosity Esther. It is a great honor to have the original witch as a mother-in-law and grandmother of my children." She complimented. Esther chuckled lightly.

"The pleasure is all mine Caroline, and by the way, I won't be that powerful too long. After a lesson or two, Zachery and Emma will be even more powerful than me." She explained.

"I know, that's why I want to work with them before they use their magic by accident, exposing them." Caroline replied.

"I'm sure that by the time we finish with them, they will be the best witches in the world." Esther commented taking a seat.

"Mommy!" Emma came running in the living room with a huge smile on her face.

"What's the matter honey?" Caroline asked kneeling down to be eye level with her daughter.

"I painted wid Daddy!" She beamed showing her blue hands. Esther giggled.

"And where is your painting?" Caroline asked.

"Right here." Klaus' voice echoed through the halls. Caroline lifted her head up to find a blue covered Klaus entering the living room with Zachery behind him.

"Nik!" Caroline shrieked. "What happened?"

"Well, our kids thought that it would be better to paint their dad. I said yes and before I knew it they were covering me with blue paint. I thought they were talking about painting me on canvas, not literally me!" He explained while chuckling.

"I like painting!" Zachery exclaimed raising his hands up in the air. Klaus shook his head.

"Yeah, painting me." He stated picking him up.

"Nik! You are smearing paint all over his clothes! I need him clean, we are having our first lesson on powerful magic today." She said grabbing Zachery into her arms. Klaus then smirked at the new information.

"Don't start the lessons with out me. I'll get cleaned up quick." He stated before flashing away. Caroline shook her head before looking at her messy son and daughter.

"We need to clean you both up." She sighed.

"I'll help Caroline." Esther offered. " Come here Emma, lets get you cleaned up." She cooed.

"Grams! I painted daddy!" Emma showed off her hands. Esther chuckled before picking her granddaughter up.

"I saw that, now who wants to learn some more magic!?" Esther asked looking at Emma and then at Zachery.

"Me!" They both yelled in unison.

"Good thing they are in a good mood." Caroline said before walking off with Esther behind her.

* * *

"Ok, do you both remember what I have been teaching you?" Caroline asked the twins; they both sat on the couch with their hand pressed together and on their laps.

"Yes!" Emma answered. Zachery looked down at first and then he looked up.

"A little." He answered with a shrug. Caroline nodded and then she looked at Klaus giving him the signal.

"Ok, so we are going to test what you know and I'm going to help as well. Ok?" She asked. They both nodded in understanding as Klaus flashed away and then flashed back in, with Tyler.

"You will focus your magic on him, my sweethearts." Klaus grinned from ear to ear. This was the part he loved from their magic lessons.

"Can you try to sound less enthusiastic about torturing Tyler? We don't want to send our kids the wrong message." Caroline scolded folding her arms against her chest.

"Sorry love." Klaus apologized.

"Its ok, just don't do that again." She said. "Now, Emma goes first, I will tell you what to do and then you tell me if you can or can not do it. Ok?" She asked her daughter.

"Ok, mommy." She answered sweetly. The thing about Emma was that she looked like an angel, but she could be a real devil if she wanted to. Poor guy that ended up with her, he will suffer from Emma's wrath.

"Emma, I want you to try your best." Esther commented before she started.

"I'll try grams." She answered before turning to look at Caroline.

"Ok, give him a headache." Caroline ordered. Emma nodded with a malevolent glint in her eyes before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath while moving her hands towards Tyler. In an instant, Tyler was on the floor screaming from the pain.

"How can this hurt—me..more than...with Caro...ahhh!" Tyler yelled.

"That's my girl." Klaus whispered. Caroline winced at Tyler's screams, she hated that, but she couldn't forget what he had done.

"Stop." Caroline demanded softly and with that his screams stopped. "You did great honey!" Caroline congratulated. Emma gave a wide smile while she placed her hands behind her and she swing from side to side looking like an angel.

"Next." She sang sweetly.

"Now move objects from this room around." Caroline ordered. Emma smiled before looking towards a vase and moving her hand slowly to pick it up in the air. The vase slowly elevated, and Emma did a perfect job with keeping it up.

"Nice work!" Caroline complimented. "Ok, now its Zach's turn."

"ok." Zachery said hopping off the sofa as Emma took his place.

"Do the same as Emma, give Tyler a headache." Caroline told him. Zachery pressed his lips before closing his eyes and then focusing on Tyler and his hand movements. Suddenly they began to hear piercing screams and bones breaking. Tyler was on the ground yelling in agony because of the pain Zach was causing him.

"Zachery!" Caroline yelled so that he would hear from Tyler's screams. In an instant Zach opened his eyes frightened.

"Mommy?" He whispered eying Tyler with a frightened look. Caroline took in a breath before going towards her son.

"Your ok Zach, you did good, just the wrong spell." She explained embracing him in a comforting hug.

"I didn't do the correct spell, I'm bad, I'm not good." He scolded himself holding Caroline very close. Klaus heard his words and he felt pain from them. He then stood up and he walked towards them.

"You did even better Zach! You did a difficult spell, don't be harsh on yourself." Klaus comforted. "Come on buddy, just go on with the next spell."

"Ok." He whispered pulling back from Caroline. "What's next?" He asked.

"Um—raise something from the room." She said looking at him carefully. Zachery nodded his head softly before turning to look at a pitcher filled with water. He then slowly began to chant something quietly that Klaus could barely hear as the pitcher began to elevate. Caroline, Esther, Klaus and Tyler watched closely as the pitcher began to tilt and water began to spill out from it, but before it touched the floor, the water turned into flames until there was no more water left. He then placed the pitcher down on the table again finishing his spell.

"Did—did I do good?" He asked.

"That was awesome!" Emma exclaimed jumping off from the couch. " Mommy, Grams! I want to know how to do that!" She complained.

"Um—um—Hayley!" Caroline called out. With in seconds, Hayley was in the living room.

"Yes." She responded.

"Can you please take Zach and Emma into their playroom and watch them?" She ordered nicely. After some years, Caroline began to grow this friendship with Hayley and now she was not only a servant but she was also a family friend.

"Of course." She answered. "Zach, Emma." She called. They both walked towards Hayley grabbing her hands before walking away and leaving the adults alone.

"That little man of yours is strong!" Tyler groaned still on the ground.

"I don't think that Emma and Zach will be the most powerful-" Caroline said. "I think only Zach will be the powerful from the both of them. He made those spells with out any help."

"He reminds me so much of Niklaus when he was his age." Esther commented. "Always doing better than his siblings with out even knowing."

"We will need to work more with Zach than with Emma." Caroline suggested.

"I agree." Klaus added. "Brady, Dean." He then called.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Can you please escort Tyler to his chamber?" He ordered nicely to his two most loyal hybrids.

"Of course." They answered before picking Tyler up and flashing away.

"Now we can speak better." Klaus stated. "In my personal opinion, if Caroline hadn't stopped Zach from breaking Tyler's bone's I can assure you that he would have killed him—temporarily anyways."

"I know of that, but its weird that it was only Zach and not Emma as well." Caroline uttered.

"He's the first pure male hybrid. His were wolf gene is not completely triggered but he can use some of his abilities. He's a born alpha and he will soon be powerful than us combined. We need to prepare him for whatever that will come so that he won't go the wrong way. He must be taught to listen to the both of you and not himself because if that day comes, you will stand no chance against him." Esther explained leaving Caroline with her mouth open and Klaus with his eyes wide open.

"Esther please, can you work with him while I work with Emma. You are stronger, older and wiser, you will be perfect for Zach." Caroline told Esther.

"It would be my pleasure, my dear." She replied with a soft smile.

"I'll supervise your lessons, just want to see my competition on his lessons." Klaus joked thinking of his son.

"Very well." Esther replied looking between Caroline and Klaus.

**1 year later**

"I think its time for the talk, my love." Klaus announced as he climbed into bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked looking at him confused.

"About turning into a vampire." He stated. Caroline's breath hitched at the sound of 'turning' and 'vampire'. She was not sure if she was really going to turn. She could just drink some aging herbs and just that, but Klaus wanted her forever as well as the twins. She was now 24 years old and Klaus gave her up until 25 to figure if she wanted to be a vampire since he was 26.

"Um—do we really have to talk about that?" She asked suddenly really interested in her hands.

"Yes, sweetheart. Next year you are 25 and your time is up for thinking." He replied.

"Well, let's leave it up to future Caroline and future Klaus to solve the problem." She suggested leaning in to give him a quick kiss. Klaus shook his head.

"I want to know if you want to spend all eternity with me." He said looking into her eyes.

"I do—I really do, but if I turn into a vampire I will be giving up on my magic." She answered sadly.

"If that's the problem, then I'll find a way for you to keep your magic when your turn." He expressed grabbing her by the waist.

"There is no way that you can be a hybrid of a vampire and a witch. It's against nature, Nik." Caroline tried to reason.

"There is always a way Sweetheart. You forgot that you are with Niklaus Mikaelson; I always find a way." He bragged. Caroline smirked before pushing him away.

"Fine, find a way, now go to sleep." She retorted laying back down on her pillow. Klaus chuckled before grabbing her and bringing her closer to him.

"Not before having our fun." He whispered near her ear seductively. And that was all he needed to say for her to turn around and smash her lips against his.

**5 years later**

"Zachery Mikaelson! How many times have I told you to not use your skateboard inside the house!" Caroline yelled as she heard the wheels of the skateboard around the house. Actually she heard lots of wheels. Since she was now a vampire with a limited amount of magic she could hear very well.

"It's not just me mom!" Zach yelled back coming into a full stop in front of her. Then she noticed that Derek, Kyle, Kol and Klaus were behind him.

"Do I really have to say it again?" She sighed looking at her grown up husband and brother-in-law.

"Sorry, aunt Care." Derek and Kyle said in unison.

"Sorry love." Klaus apologized going to give her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry Care." Kol added grabbing his skateboard. "Kyle Alexander grab your board and go outside." Kol demanded very fatherly.

"Yes dad, come on guys." Kyle called out running outside.

"Derek! Wait a sec." Derek came back towards Caroline.

"Yes, aunt Care?" He asked.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Well my mom is upstairs with the girls and my dad went out with my uncle Damon." He answered.

"Nik, Bekah was upstairs and you didn't even tell me?" She scolded him.

"Sorry, I was cut up on something." He apologized once again.

"Ok, you can go outside now, and Nik, please take care of them." She pleaded. "I'm going to go up with the girls." She added before leaving in a normal human pace. The only ones that knew about their supernatural abilities were Zachery and Emma only.

Once she was out of sight, she flashed towards Emma's room opening the door to find Alyssa, Emma, Katelynn and Rebekah.

"Hey Bekah." She greeted. "Hey girls."

"Hi aunt blondie!" Alyssa squealed getting up and rushing to go and give her a hug. Katelynn was then next to hug and then Rebekah.

"Your son was skate boarding in the house once again." Caroline stated shaking her head with a smile. "You would think that Nik or Kol would stop them, but no you could be very wrong when you find them riding along." She ranted.

"Derek is on a skate board!?" Rebekah exclaimed standing up. "I specifically told him to not get on the dangerous thing!" She began to complain ready to storm out of the room.

"Bekah, calm down. They are ok, Nik and Kol are still there watching them. Nothing bad will happen." Caroline assured her. Rebekah eased up a bit but not that much. She still thought about the dangers her son was exposed to.

"So what were you girls doing?" Caroline asked to change subjects.

"We were going to do our hair and make up." Emma informed holding up the make up kit.

"Did you ask your father about this?" Caroline asked her daughter. Emma made a malicious smile.

"That's the fun part." She replied.

"I'm so proud of my niece." Rebekah smiled placing a hand on her chest where her dead heart lays.

"I guess we can make your father go crazy for some time." Caroline answered grabbing the make up kit. "Now whose first?" She asked.

* * *

"Nik?" Stefan asked as he entered the house with Damon, Elena and Bonnie. In a second Klaus was in front of them.

"We are in the back." He said before flashing away again.

"Let's go see what they are doing." Damon stated before walking faster. Everyone then followed along finally arriving to the back yard to see a mini skate park.

"Derek knows how to skate?" Elena asked.

"Kyle knows how to skate?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Apparently." Stefan answered walking towards Klaus. "Hand me a board." He ordered.

"Here you go." Klaus handed him a skateboard.

"Come on Damon!" Stefan called out to his brother as he rode towards his nephews and son.

"Stefan, Damon, Elena and Bonnie are here and my dear husband and his idiot brother started skating with the kids." Rebekah announced as she stared out the window.

"Its time to show your father's how good you girls look." Caroline said putting the last finishing touches on Alyssa. The girls looked natural but with a little make up.

"I love this aunt Care!" Katelynn exclaimed looking in the mirror.

"Me too mom!" Emma added.

"Well, let's go and show everyone!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly standing up. The girls cheered before rushing out of the room. Caroline eyed Rebekah before they both went after the girls all the way down to the backyard.

"Wait here girls, let me warm up the crowd." Caroline said before going out. "Hey can everyone just stop for a second, I'm going to show you three beautiful girls!" She called out gesturing to the door. The first one that came out was Alyssa, then Katelynn and then Emma.

"Alyssa!" "Katelynn!" "Emma!" Kol, Damon and Klaus exclaimed.

"What is that on my daughter's face?" Klaus asked as he began to feel a little anger. He didn't want his little girl to be grown up.

"Blondie! What did you do to my little girl?" Damon exclaimed getting off the ramp.

"Katelynn is way too young for that!" Kol argued walking towards them.

"Calm down guys, we were just having fun. This is our fun and your fun is skating. They won't go out in public like this ok, just here in the mansion." Rebekah defended.

"But, they are barely 11 and Katelynn is 10, they are too small for make up. No more of that, please." Klaus told Caroline.

"Fine, we can find another fun thing to do while you guys are skating out here." Caroline stated before turning around. "Let's go and clean you up. Then we can make sundaes and watch a movie in the theater." She added. The girls cheered some more and then they ran inside.

"It will be difficult for us brother." Kol uttered patting Klaus' back.

"Well said, Kol." Damon added.

"Dad!" Zach called out.

"Yeah buddy?" Klaus answered.

"Come on!" He replied. "Let's keep skating."

"Yes, I'll be right there." Klaus responded before grabbing his skateboard and going to the ramps.

**5 years later**

"Hey Em." Jake said approaching Emma's locker. Emma blushed instantly as she turned to give him a smile.

"Hi." She replied with a goofy grin.(Jake looks like a younger version of Liam Hemsworth.)

"I was just wondering if you would-"

"Ems, Dad is waiting for us outside!" Zach stated walking towards them, interrupting Jake.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She answered giving him one quick glance before turning to look at Jake once again.

"Ems, I mean it. Dad is literally outside with uncle Stef, uncle Kol and uncle Damon." Zach insisted. Emma's eyes grew wider at the new information and then she turned to look at Zach.

"Go, I'll be there in a minute. Find Alyssa, Derek, Kyle and Katelynn." She demanded. Zach looked between them before shaking his head and then going towards the exit.

"So where were you?" She asked. Jake looked nervous now.

"Um—does you brother have a problem with—me?" He questioned pointing at himself.

"No! Not at all, its just that my dad is really over protective of me, as well as my uncles." She answered shaking her head dismissively.

"Oh my dear cousin." Kyle sang with a mischievous grin. "Uncle Nik awaits." He added. Everyone now knew that whole secret of the supernatural and their families long history.

"I know Kyle, I'm coming." Emma retorted. She loved him but sometimes he could be the exact replica of Kol.

"Just warning, you know with Uncle Klaus getting out of his car and all." He stated while shrugging. Emma's breath hitched but then she relaxed knowing that he was just messing with her.

"Shut it Kyle." She scoffed.

"Fine then, suit yourself. Don't say that I didn't warn you." He replied as he left them alone.

"Ok, so what were you going to ask?" She then inquired giving him a soft smile. Jake returned the smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" He asked grabbing her hands.

"Oh, I'm afraid Emma won't be able to make it to that so called date you have asked her to if you don't have my consent." Klaus spoke startling the couple.

"Dad." Emma breathed quickly turning to look at him.

"We have to leave sweetheart, you know how your mother hates to wait." He stated glaring at the young teenage boy.

"But-"

"No buts Emma." He interrupted.

"Sir, I would like to date your daughter." Jake blurted out very confident surprising Klaus.

"Jake, don't do this right-"

"Honey, let the boy speak." Klaus interrupted once again. Emma nodded slowly before walking towards her father.

"I—um would like to—date your daughter." He restated. Klaus took sometime to process the declaration before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that until I find you worthy enough to be around her. She's my girl and my only daughter, and I take care of her with all my life." Klaus said walking closer to Jake. "Show me how much you really want to be with my daughter and then I will reconsider my decision."

"Nik, you threatened the poor boy with out me?" Kol asked as he entered the school.

"Uncle Kol please!" Emma pleaded. Kol smiled at her while he embraced her into his arms.

"I know Ems, I was just playing." He replied. "Now, lets leave Nik, I do not want to face Care's wrath if we bring the kids late." He said.

"For your information, I am not a kid, I'm 16 years old and I'm grown enough to have a boyfriend!" She yelled before storming out of the school.

"You are going to have to fix that Nik, I think she might have her first love." Kol added walking towards them. "Let's just compel him to forget this encounter and then lets leave."

Klaus growled. "Fine." And then he looked into his eyes. "You will forget this whole conversation. You just remember that you came to ask Emma out but she had to leave so you will ask her out tomorrow but not before going to her house and asking for permission from her parents." He compelled and then they left.

**A/N: So, yeah one more chapter I think. I like writing about their lives with their kids, I think its so cute but like always I want to know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. The teenage Years

**Next chapter...**

"He's impossible!" Emma groaned as she stormed into the house and she used her wolf speed to go upstairs and close the door with all her strength. Caroline looked upstairs to where she saw her daughter storm off to and then she turned to look at the door. She placed her hands on her hips and then she stared at Klaus as he entered.

"I think uncle Nik is in trouble." Kyle told Derek.

"Shut it Kyle." Derek chastised. "Hey mom, aunt Bon and aunt Care." He greeted.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, a word." Caroline quirked her eyebrow as she gestured to his studio.

"Good luck Nik." Kol teased.

"What happened?" Katelynn asked confused.

"Yeah, why is Emma so upset?" Alyssa added knowing that her cousin wouldn't just go all mad for no reason.

"Uncle Nik scared off her crush—I think his name is-um- Jake?" Kyle answered.

"I tried to warn her." Zachery stated throwing his hands up in the air.

"I can't believe it—Kyle is just like Kol." Rebekah ignored the whole situation and she focused on Kyle. "He's identical."

"Well, I do have the Mikaelson charm." He bragged with a smirk. Kol patted his back.

"That's my boy." He complimented.

"Yeah, well if you hurt any girl Kyle Alexander, you will be hearing from me." Bonnie stated before going into the living room.

"You know what, I need to go with Em. She is in the middle of a crisis and you are all talking about Kyle looking like uncle Kol!" Alyssa exclaimed rushing out of the room and towards the direction of Emma's bedroom.

"I swear I am going to go crazy during their teenage years." Damon commented rolling his eyes.

"Good thing I have a boy." Stefan said while giving his brother a smile.

"I just hope our boy doesn't treat girls like they are trash." Rebekah added crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm surprised none of them have even brought any girls home. Don't you guys have game—you don't sweet talk to girls?" Kol asked looking at Derek, Kyle and Zachery.

"Ok, I'm just going to go join Em and Alyssa with their boy rant. I really prefer that than this." She stated and then she left.

"You should be asking Zachery-" Kyle muttered glancing at him. "he's got all the girls crazy because of his dimples and his blue eyes."

"That's not true Kyle—if someone has girls following them it is Derek." He defended pointing at Derek.

"Me!?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "What about Kyle!? It seems like all the girls like inconsiderate jerks."

"Yeah I know." Kyle smiled. "These two dorks have girls following them with saliva dropping out of their mouths and they don't even pay them any attention."

"Is that true?" Stefan asked them.

"Awwww my boy!" Rebekah exclaimed pinching her son's cheek. "He's growing up so fast!"

"Ok, we all have girls following us, but its never the one we want. They are so hard to get." Zachery groaned.

"It sounds an awful lot like Nik." Kol commented. "Your mother was never easy with your father. He had to change for her and wait until she was ready to admit her feelings for him. She was not an easy target for my brother."

"Oh I think you all had trouble getting the women you fantasized about." Katherine stated coming in the house holding Elijah's hand.

"Hey Aunt Kat, Hey Aunt Elijah!" The boys greeted.

"Good afternoon to you all." Elijah replied with a half smile.

"I suggest that we all go into the living room because I feel like this conversation is going to take a life time." Damon said as he started to walk into the living room.

"Do we really have to keep talking about this?" Zachery asked.

"Yes." The parents called out. "Why don't you want to talk about this?" Derek asked him.

"Because I don't want my mom to hear about this. She will not stop asking who I like and I prefer to keep those things to myself." He responded with a sigh.

"Then just prepare yourself for the worst." Kyle said patting his back.

**When Caroline and Klaus left...**

"What did you do?" Caroline questioned closing the door behind her. Klaus sighed shaking his head.

"In my personal opinion, I did nothing wrong. I'm just looking out for my little girl." He answered taking a seat.

"What? Did you see her talking with Jake?" She asked him crossing her arms against her chest. Klaus looked at her confused.

"Wait—did you know about him?" He exclaimed.

"Of course, you know that we girls have secrets that their Original Hybrid father can't know." She teased. "She was not sure about him, so she talked with me for advice. I didn't realize it would be that serious for you to go all jealous father on her."

"They were holding hands love. I know their kind and their intentions; they are not good." He growled as his anger began to pick up. Caroline let her arms fall to her sides and then she walked towards Klaus.

"Nik, she is growing up and she will have to learn from her mistakes." She started as she sat on his lap. "Even if that boy harmed her, you know the power we have—what am I saying—the power she carries! I don't think that if a boy harms her or hurts her feelings that he will come out of that problem unscathed."

"You're right, but you just don't know the feeling of protectiveness I felt when I saw them holding hands. They were inches away and I fear that if I wasn't fats enough that they would have kissed." He stated dropping his sight. "I want to be her protector—be the person she counts on and now all she feels towards me is hate." He sighed.

"Oh Nik, don't be to hard on yourself-" Caroline cooed touching his cheek. "She's a teenage girl, her life right now is all about drama and crazy hormones. She will have lots of obstacles but that's just life." She added as she went closer to him. "Besides, didn't you meet me at the age 16 or 17?" She whispered.

"Yes I did but I remember that you were perfect." He answered closing their gap and giving her a kiss. "Genuine beauty and all with no teenage dramas." He added as they parted. Caroline smiled as she blushed slightly.

"Now, what if Jake feels the same way about Em just like you felt towards me?" She then asked looking at his eyes.

"Its different love, I'm mature and he's still a hormonal hooligan." He answered with a smirk.

"Are you sure about that?" She challenged. "Because all that I remember was that you wanted to have sex every time you saw me." She stated seductively.

"Its because of your flirtatious tone, sweetheart." He answered as he went closer to her. Caroline giggled moving away.

"See, you have nothing to worry only if Emma behaves. She's the key on turning that boy on just like I did with you" She added gesturing to his bulged in his pants. Klaus shook his head as he chuckled.

"You are a little vixen." He whispered before using his vampire speed to get her and place her on the couch. "But you will pay." He then placed soft and sweet kisses along her jaw line. It was amazing how much passion they still had over the years. It seemed like every time they had a discussion it sparked a flame in their sex lives and they always felt horny after wards.

"Nik—we can't." Caroline moaned. "We have the whole family here for dinner and Elijah is coming today." She added.

"I don't care if the President is in our home. I want you." He replied in a husky tone as he trailed his hand along her perfect curves.

"Nik, I'm serious, we can post pone this for tonight." She breathed out not really meaning her words. She wanted him right then and there but it was the wrong time. She hadn't seen Elijah since 3 months and she missed him. Katherine and him got married and they decided to have a long honey moon around the world.

"Fine.." He groaned pulling away. In that moment someone knocked on the door. Caroline sat up quickly and then she called for them to enter.

"There is a boy here for Emma, but he wanted to speak with Klaus first." Brady informed.

"Name?" Caroline asked wondering if it was Emma's crush.

"Jake." He answered.

"Thank you Brady, we will be right there." Klaus answered. Brady excused himself and then Klaus chuckled.

"Show time." He teased standing up. "Let's call my dear brother's and Damon and Stefan."

"Nik." She warned looking at him with a stern look.

"I'm going to interrogate this boy and if the whole family wants to be present they can but Emma must not know about this until we are finished." He said before leaving his studio. Caroline rolled her eyes and then she followed behind him.

"Jake, I presume." Klaus greeted startling the poor boy.

"Yes, sir." He replied. "Ems—I mean Emma's father?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Niklaus but you can call me Klaus." He answered.

"And I'm Caroline, Emma's mother." Caroline announced extending her hand to greet him. Jake looked at Caroline as if he was hypnotized.

"You-you're Emma's mother?" He asked in disbelief. Caroline smiled, that was what she loved about meeting her kids or her nephews and nieces friends. They always saw her as a hot mom, as well as Bonnie and Rebekah. The only thing that she didn't like was when teenage girls came, they were always drooling over Klaus or the other guys.

"Yes I am." She answered pulling back and then going to the side of Klaus grabbing his hand.

"Wow, you are so-"

"I hope that those thoughts are pure Sanler!" Zachery spat as he appeared behind his parents.

"Of course they are, I was going to say that she looks so young." He replied nervous.

"What is going on?" Kyle asked as he came with Derek. "Oh, Jake." He sang with a malicious grin.

"Kyle." He nodded towards Kyle. "Derek." He added.

"Ok, let's just go inside and then you can speak with us." Caroline said moving all the boys aside so he could enter.

"Thank you Mrs. Mikaelson." He replied avoiding eye contact with her. Klaus rolled his eyes with a low growl escaping his mouth.

"This is going to be good." Kyle whispered to Zachery.

"Yes it will be." He answered as he followed his parents into the living room.

"Excuse me everyone, this is Jake and he is here to talk to us about Emma." Klaus announced hoping that Emma didn't hear about this.

"Um-actually Mr. Mikaelson, I just wanted to speak with you and Mrs. Mikaelson." He said looking a bit nervous.

"Oh don't be shy, Jake is it?" Damon asked standing up from his spot on the couch. "Every thing you tell them, we will know right away. It will just be easier of you talk to everyone now than later."

"Ems, has a good eye." Katherine complimented. "This boy is gorgeous."

"Kat, don't do this now." Caroline scolded. "Now Jake take a seat and you can begin with whatever you wanted to tell us." She said gesturing to an empty seat. Jake looked hesitant but than he obliged and he took the seat. At that moment all eyes were on him, and that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He cleared his throat at first and then he looked up to see them all.

"I wanted to ask if I could take Emma out for a dinner date?" He asked as he felt his palms get sweaty.

"Of course you can." Caroline answered with a huge grin.

"Wait, love." Klaus said. "I'm just going to ask a few things." He added.

"Um-yeah what would you like to—know?" He questioned.

"First of all—how long have you known Emma?" Klaus asked.

"Four years, sir." He answered.

"Wow, longer than us." Caroline commented. Rebekah and Bonnie chuckled.

"What are your intentions with my sister Sanler?" Zachery intervened. Jake licked his lips and then he looked at Zach.

"I like her very much and I want to date her." He replied.

"Bullshit." Zachery scoffed and then he turned to look at the adults in the room. "Sorry for the fowl language."

"You better be Zachery, we will talk later." Caroline threatened.

"Wait—why did you say bullshit Zach?" Kol asked.

"Ok, so can we all say bullshit, I'm confused." Kyle stated like he was confused. Bonnie sighed.

"Kyle Alexander we will be having a long and boring talk when we get home." Bonnie said scolding.

"Zach." Damon urged.

"I don't know why-"

"Jake, can you let my son speak." Klaus interrupted and then he looked at Zachery.

"I said that because when he was dating Ashley, they told me that he cheated on her with her cousin Jamie." He answered. "I don't trust him, and I don't want him near my sister."

"I swear I didn't do that!" He exclaimed looking at Klaus pleadingly.

"Wait—Ashley as in your Ashley." Kyle inquired pointing at Zachery.

"Ok—my boy liked a girl and he didn't even tell us!" Caroline exclaimed feeling offended. Zachery rolled his eyes, that was what he wanted to avoid.

"Mom, I'm not gay of course I like girls now can we please go to the real problem now." He said gesturing to Jake. Caroline looked at him for a while more and then she turned to look at a nervous Jake.

"Are you stating the truth Jake?" Klaus asked.

"I am." He replied nodding his head.

"I have ways of knowing if you are telling the truth or of you are dishonest." He stated standing up.

"I'm not lying, sir." He confirmed.

"Let me do the honors my dear brother." Elijah interrupted. Klaus looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"If it means about protecting Emma, then I am." He answered taking some steps in front.

"Very well." Klaus said moving back and taking his seat next to Caroline once again.

"What are you going to do?" Jake asked looking at Elijah, nervous out of his mind.

"Nothing that will hurt." He replied as he knelt down in front if him. "Did you cheat on Ashley?" He compelled.

"No I didn't." He answered emotionless.

"What happened between their relationship, then?" Zachery asked intrigued.

"What happened between you and Ashley." Elijah compelled once again.

"I broke things off with her because I wanted to be with Emma. Once I knew that she had feelings for me I couldn't resist the urge to be with her." He answered once again in a trance.

"Well, I think he's a decent guy." Elijah commented as he stood up and he fixed his suit.

"So why did Jamie tell me that he cheated on her?" Zachery asked more to himself.

"Jamie is in love with you dude." Kyle stated. "She would say anything for you to be happy."

"That doesn't even make sense." Damon interrupted.

"Ok enough." Klaus stated. "Jake, where are you planning on taking my daughter to?" He asked.

"I would take her to the grill since its the closets place. Later on, I would like to take her to Richmond."

He replied. Klaus took some time to think and then he stood up.

"Very well, you have my permission." He answered.

"I can safely say that you have the approval of the whole family." Rebekah stated with a small chuckle.

"Good to know." Jake replied with a small smile before standing up and making his way to Klaus. "I will be-"

"Dad! We need to talk! I already talked to Grams about this and-" She stopped her rant as she spotted Jake and Klaus shaking their hands. "Jake?"

"Oh, hey Ems." He greeted pulling away from Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned looking at him and then sending a small glare to his family.

"Emma," He started as he made his way towards her. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked her feeling so nervous.

"Really?" She asked instead, looking at him with a small hint of hope.

"Yes, he had permission to ask." Caroline interrupted, giving her a soft smile as she then joined Klaus grabbing his hand.

"Yes or no Ems?" Kyle questioned going up to them. "Tik-tok, time is going by." He stated as he moved his finger like the clock.

"Yes!" She shrieked and then she gave him a tight hug. Jake looked surprised at first and then he quickly recovered and he hugged her back.

"I'm so confused." Alyssa uttered as she entered the living room.

"Thank goodness because you are not going to have permission to date anyone." Damon said as he smirked at his daughter.

"Damon!" Elena scolded as she hit his chest. "Of course you will have honey. We just need to approve him."

"And what about me?" Katelynn asked. "Am I allowed to date as well?"

"No." Kol answered with out a thought.

"But dad!" She complained. "Ems and Alyssa have permission."

"We will see Kate-" Bonnie replied.

"Um—well if you'll excuse me, we will be leaving to our date." Emma announced grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him towards the living room exit.

"Zach, accompany them and keep him honest." Klaus ordered.

"Dad!" Emma yelled stopping on her tracks and turning to look at Klaus. "No!"

"Emma, don't yell at me." He replied. "I'm still not one hundred percent sure about him." He added eying Jake weirdly.

"Go honey, and Zachery you stay. We have some things to discuss anyways." Caroline demanded rolling her eyes on Klaus.

"Love!" He exclaimed. "She can't go alone with a boy."

"She can, and you will let her Nik." She urged giving him a look that he didn't understand.

"No-" He breathed out. Caroline sighed and then she went near to his ear.

"We need the house a little empty if we plan on going to bed." She whispered so low that he could only hear. Klaus quickly stood up straight and he gulped down some saliva at her quick statement.

"Um—you may leave Emma, and Zach—um—doesn't have to accompany you." He answered as he wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist, bringing her closer to him. Caroline giggled feeling like a teenager once again.

"Thank you dad!" She shrieked and then she rushed out before he could even change his mind.

**2 years later in the summer**

"No." Klaus simply said not giving it much thought.

"But dad-"

"How many times have I told you to not ask any more times after I have said no." He growled standing up. He then began to pace back and forth.

"Mom." Emma whispered pleadingly giving Caroline her best puppy eyes. Caroline touched her hand lightly and then she stood up walking towards Klaus.

"Nik." She whispered.

"No sweetheart. I can allow anything else but this." He interrupted not even looking at her. Caroline touched his shoulder and she quickly felt how tense he was.

"Nik, relax she only asked if she could go to her dream University and live with her boyfriend, which I can remind you that she has been dating for 2 years now." She stated turning him around.

"I know dad, and besides-" She stood up. "Zach gets to move out and go to his dream University with Kyle, Derek and his girlfriend Cassie. Its not fair that I can't do the same." She complained.

"Its different Emma." Klaus replied running his hand through his hair.

"Why? Because he's a boy?" She asked. "If you didn't know, we are twins, we are were wolves, we are witches, we are the same. The only different thing is that he has a pennis and I have a vagina." She scowled.

"Emma!" Caroline and Klaus exclaimed not liking her language.

"What? I'm just stating facts here. I want to go to New York and live there, I want to leave Mystic Falls, I want to do something with my life!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Nik? You have to let her go." Caroline told him. "They were going to leave sooner or later."

"I need some time to think." He said before flashing out of the room.

"I hate when he does that!" Emma complained falling to the couch again. Caroline walked towards her and she sat next to her.

"I'll convince him, don't worry. I know that he has nothing to worry about but you have to understand that he's had a difficult time with trusting people and letting go. You're his daughter, his one and only daughter, and he loves you with all his heart that it would kill him if something happens to you." Caroline said stroking her hair. "Everything he does is because he loves you." She repeated giving her a kiss on her head before standing up and going out of her room.

"Hey sis." Zachery said entering her room. "I saw dad leave your room with a displeased look on his face. What did you do?" He asked crossing his arms against his chest and leaning against the wall. Ever since they grew up, Zachery began to look more and more like Klaus and Emma began to look more and more like Caroline, with the exception of Klaus' trade mark dimples.

"Oh shut it!" She scoffed as she laid back on her couch.

"No, I'm serious Em. What did you do?" He asked once again. "You know that if he's mad that he will take it out on Grams because he still puts all that fault to her for all the years he-"

"I know Zach! But I didn't do anything bad, I just asked if I could move with Jake to New York to attend NYU." She explained. "I just wished he would let me go, just as easy as he let you go with Cassie."

"I'm a boy Em." He stated as he picked her legs up and he took a seat there placing her legs on his lap. "He just thinks I will be able to protect myself if anything bad comes my way."

"I can do the same!" She exclaimed.

"I know that, but its just like mom. She's strong and so brave, but my dad still wants to watch over her every move, afraid that he will lose her to some enemies he has." He explained. "You do remember when we were 14 that Marcel, dad's "friend", tried to kidnap us and mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you saved us with out even thinking. I remember that my dad rewarded you big time because of it." She replied as a soft smile crossed her face. "But I know I can take care of myself." She added.

"Maybe he'll feel a little better if we were together in the same city." Zach suggested. In that moment, Emma stood up and she smiled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. "We should go to the same place Zach!" Zachery chuckled at her statement for a while.

"Are you insane!?" He asked in disbelief. "We will soon kill each other if we never go our separate ways."

"Come on Zachy." She urged making her puppy dog eyes.

"Em, I'm going to LA to pursue my skating and music career just like Kyle and Derek. I have nothing to do in New York." He said shaking his head.

"Fine then, we go to LA as well. We can go to dad's mansion there!" She stated making all the preparations.

"We will see, now let's go talk to him." He said moving her legs away and then standing up.

* * *

"Hey D." Zach said as he spotted Klaus out in the garden. Klaus turned to look at his son with a confused look.

"D?" He asked. "I'm your father Zachery."

"I know, D is short for dad." He explained. Klaus shook his head.

"Don't ever call me like that again. Do you understand? Its father or dad." He sternly stated.

"Damn, Em got you in a bad mood that not even uncle Kol can make fun of." He uttered looking around the garden. Klaus crossed his arms against his chest and then he looked at his son in suspicion.

"What do you want Zach?" He asked.

"Why do you always think I want something when I come and talk to you?" He questioned offended by his suspicion.

"Well.."

"Ok—so Em and I were talking just a few moments ago, and we thought that it would be better if we both left to LA and we lived in our mansion there." He said with lots of confidence. Klaus stared at him for a few more seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Are you out of you mind? If you think I will let my two only children go alone to LA and live at my mansion so they can throw expensive and immature parties?" He asked amused. Zachery dropped his sight for a second and then he looked at Klaus.

"Please—I mean we will be together and you know that we are even more powerful when we are together so no danger can come to us. You can come visit whenever and I personally think its better." He expressed with a shrug.

"Yeah well the only opinion that really matters is mine." Klaus replied with a smirk.

"That is unfair dad." Zach complained.

"Life isn't fair. He simply said.

"Come on dad, I swear that I will take care of Em the best I can." He pleaded growing a little tired of his attitude.

"Ok, let's just say that you both get to leave, are you going to tell Cassie and Jake about your secrets?" He inquired.

"Of course." Zach answered.

"Do you trust them enough to keep the secret?" He pressed.

"I do, dad." He replied.

"Then let's tell them now. I believe Cassie has just arrived and Jake is parking in the lot." He said walking pass Zach.

"Really?" He exclaimed in disbelief. He had been wanting to tell Cassie about his secret for some time. He just needed his father's approval.

"Call your sister and your mother and meet me in my studio." He called flashing away.

"I'm getting quite tired of his unnatural speed." He scoffed before entering the mansion. "Mom, Em meet me in the studio!" He yelled. In a second Caroline was beside him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Dad." He bluntly replied.

"Did you convince him?" Emma questioned as she descended the stairs.

"I think I did, now we need to go to the studio!" He replied.

"Hold it right there Mikaelson." Caroline demanded. "What did you convince your father about?"

"To let Em go with me to LA." He answered.

"LA Em?" She asked turning to look at her.

"Its the best to nothing mom." She replied with a shrug. Before Caroline could answer to that, Zach interrupted.

"Let's go now." He urged. They both rolled their eyes and then they followed behind Zach all the way into the studio where Cassie and Jake were now sitting. (Cassie has a little resemblance to Emma Watson.)

"Hey." They both greeted.

"Now, to get the show going on." Klaus expressed clasping his hands together.

"What show Nik?" Caroline asked.

"Oh Darling just sit down and enjoy it." He replied giving her a wink before turning to stare at Cassie and Jake with his hybrid features.

**A/N: Ok I know that I said that this would be the last chapter, but I just got carried away and I post pone it to the next one. Hope you liked it and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	17. Saying good bye

**A/N: This is the last chapter—I hope you all enjoy reading it (: Also if you have time, check out my new stories **_**BETWEEN LOVE AND SACRIFICE, **_**and **_**THE DEALS WE MAKE. **_

**Next chapter, and final one...**

"What—what's wrong with your face?" Jake stuttered as his eyes widened.

"Your eyes." Cassie breathed out.

"Dad!" Zach and Emma both shouted in unison as they rushed towards their couple.

"You wanted to let them know what we are-" Klaus stated as he took some steps towards them. "-well, Cassie and Jake, we are not normal." He chuckled.

"Niklaus! This is not the way." Caroline scolded as she glared at him. Even with her small amount of witch power she could still give him aneurysms. Klaus slowly fell to the ground with his hands on his head.

"Would you stop that love!?" He exclaimed as he began to scream. Zachery and Emma stood closer to Cassie and Jake, afraid that their father had gone completely insane.

"Are you going to act civil!?" She asked.

"Yes!" He answered and with that Caroline relieved him from the massive headache she was giving him. Klaus used his vampire speed to stand up and go towards Caroline. "Don't ever do that again." He seethed.

"You were completely mad Nik! You showed these poor kids your hybrid features without warning!" She yelled in his face. Klaus shook his head and then he turned to look at his kids.

"Do you both have something to add?" He asked, looking displeased.

"I would really like an explanation." Cassie stated pulling away from Zach.

"Me too." Jake added pulling away from Emma.

"Zach, Emma go ahead." Caroline urged as she took some steps towards Klaus. She touched his arm but he quickly moved away.

"Um, Jake, Cassie, like our father said, we aren't normal." Emma began.

"We come from a supernatural family where our dad is the Original Hybrid and our mother is a powerful witch." Zach added. "Our whole family is filled with supernatural creatures."

"What?" Jake and Cassie exclaimed. "What—are you two then?" Jake asked. Emma looked at Zach and then she looked back at their couples.

"We are half witches and half were wolves." She answered looking down at her hands. "We can become vampires as well, but we would need some special blood for that."

"So—um if I-"Cassie began to say and then she stopped and she tried to make a run for it. She didn't want to be a part of their sick family. Caroline rolled her eyes as she flashed towards the exit doors, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Oh no you aren't just going to run away to tell everyone and leave my poor baby with his heart broken!" Caroline seethed as her vampire features began to show. Cassie slowly backed away and then she returned to the place where she was standing.

"Please don't hurt us." Jake pleaded. "I'm too young to die!" He exclaimed. Zach and Emma chuckled.

"Jake if I wanted to kill you I would have done it since the first day I met you." Emma replied. "Even my dad could have but he didn't."

"How can—um you become—a supernatural creature?" Cassie asked.

"Well, for you, it is only to become a vampire."Zach answered. "We were born with being a witch and a were wolf." He added.

"Oh."

"Now the real question here is—Are you both still willing to stay with them?" Klaus questioned gesturing to his kids. Jake and Cassie shared a nervous glance.

"I'm sorry—but I can't." Cassie said while shaking her head.

"Why?" Emma asked her. "Just because he's different?"

"Um—he is not normal, and I'm sorry. I don't want to be with someone that is part were wolf and part something else." She replied.

"Witch." They said in unison.

"Whatever—I'm sorry Zach." She said.

"It's your fucking loss miss perfect. Zach might not be normal but he is better than any other person. He's part were wolf which means that he is stronger than the average person. He would protect you with his fucking life and you are just leaving him for no fucking reason!" Emma exclaimed.

"I do have reasons!" Cassie defended.

"Not good ones sunshine. Zach is sweet and considerate with you and you have just lost him!" Emma ranted. "You did know that he will be owning a mansion in Los Angeles, right? That he will be a millionare?" Emma asked.

"No—I had no idea." She replied, internally kicking herself for saying that she didn't want to be with him.

"Well now you do, you whore." She seethed.

"What did you just call me?" Cassie spat. Emma smirked.

"A whore." She replied. Cassie made a bitchy look before she began to walk towards Emma. Everyone just looked at the scene just curious to what she will do.

"You bitch take that back!" She exclaimed raising her hand to slap her across her face but Emma quickly grabbed it. She began to squeeze it tightly.

"Don't try to pick a fight and act bitchy with a true hybrid. And FYI I'm a witch so I could hear your messed up thoughts. Skank!" She expressed releasing her. "Mom compel her to forget and make her get out of this fucking house." She demanded.

"Ok first of all young lady, no more cussing in front of us and second of all that was impressive." Caroline replied as she walked towards Cassie. She stared into her eyes as she began to compel. "You will forget that you ever met Zach and you will forget this whole conversation. Everything you lived with Zachery will just be a memory that faded away, but just for your suffering, you will dream about your greatest memories with him, but you will never be able to talk about them. Now leave this mansion and forget it ever existed." And with that Cassie left the mansion with a blank expression on her face.

"Did you really have to give her the memories when she goes to sleep?" Zach asked, a little hurt that he won't be able to see Cassie anymore.

"She hurt you son, your mother did well." Klaus answered for her and then he looked at Jake. "Now, you—what is your pick?" He asked.

"Can I be a vampire?" He questioned with a slight grin. No one knew but Jake was a total geek for supernatural beings. He was so excited this moment, but instead of jumping around like a teenage girl, he went with a smile.

Emma jumped excitedly before she rushed towards him, attacking him with great hug. "So, you will stay with me?" She asked him as they parted.

"Of course—do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to find supernatural creatures!?" He expressed as he smiled widely.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to be turned into a vampire until our daughter decides to turn as well." Klaus interrupted crossing his arms against his chest. Emma quickly turned to look at them confused.

"Don't I need aunt Elena's blood from when she was human?" She asked.

"Yes, honey, but we grabbed some of her blood just in case you wanted to change. We didn't want neither you or Zachery to suffer with the were wolf curse." Caroline explained.

"I want to turn." Zach blurted out. Everyone looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Caroline questioned walking towards him.

"Yes—aunt Katherine told me that when your a vampire you can turn off your emotions when they are too awful to bare." He replied. Caroline's and Klaus' eyes widened.

"No—you won't turn your emotions off Zachery Mikaelson!" Caroline exclaimed. "You have so much good in you and if you turn your emotions off—I won't live to see through that stage." She expressed.

"Son, there is no way I'm letting you turn off your emotions." Klaus said. "Remember when I told you about my rampages over the centuries?" Zachery nodded guilty.

"How old is your dad exactly?" Jake interrupted, asking Emma. Klaus turned to look at him.

"I'm 1000 years old, plus some years." Klaus replied and then he turned his sight towards Zach. "I had turned my emotions off—in fact I always had my emotions off. Never saw the good it brought until I met your mother-" He trailed off looking at her direction. "She was so brave and full of light—she captivated me and I never thought that this feeling of love felt good and filled with power." He kept staring into her eyes. Caroline had some tears in them as she smiled softly. "We might have our disagreements and fight at times, but I have never stop loving her—I'm sorry my love for yelling at you." He added.

Caroline chuckled a little at his change of topic before going towards him. "I know that all you do is to protect our family." She stated wrapping her arms around his neck and moving in to give him a small and tender kiss.

"Ok, dad I think you went off topic." Emma interrupted trying to avoid their display of affection. They both parted with smiles on their faces before they chuckled.

"I'm sorry dear, I just had to fix things with your mom." He said giving her another peck on the lips.

"See! That's why I want to turn my emotions off—the girl that I really liked left because I'm supernatural! I have no one anymore!" He exclaimed aggravated. Klaus and Caroline sighed.

"You'll be fine Zachery—one day that special girl will come to you and you won't even notice it." Caroline stated as she caressed his cheeks.

"Just like dad found you?" He asked as he glanced between his mother and father. Caroline looked at Klaus for a while before turning back to her son and giving him a smile.

"Just like I found your mom." Klaus answered.

"Yeah well I already found my Klaus." Emma commented making Klaus and Caroline to quickly turn to look at her. Klaus narrowed his eyes at Jake.

"Your 'Klaus'?" Caroline asked in a mocking way.

"Yes, I know that I'm too young to know but I love him mom." Emma replied making Klaus clench his fists. Caroline felt his uneasiness and she quickly touched his arm to calm him down.

"And I love her too." Jake added giving her a small peck in the lips. Klaus' jaw clenched as he used his vampire speed to separate them.

"Respect and distance in front of us Emma Mikaelson." Klaus growled as he glared at Jake.

"Niklaus, control yourself." They all heard Esther scold as she entered the study.

"Mother not now." Klaus answered. Jake was scared for his life, as he stared into Klaus' eyes. He knew he had passed the line with the kiss.

"Don't you dare to disobey me." She insisted walking towards him. "Now, leave your poor daughter alone with her kind boyfriend." Klaus shook his head, still standing his ground.

"Nik, stop being so dramatic. It was just a peck on the lips. We have done worst and in front of your mother—which I'm so embarrassed about." Caroline expressed giving Esther an apologetic smile.

"No worries dear, good thing I got a chance to stop you." Esther added giving a small smirk.

"Its different." Klaus argued. "We are married."

"It doesn't matter really Nik because if they say that they love each other then that means that they want to be together, just like you and I." Caroline insisted. Klaus glanced between Emma and Jake before he sighed.

"I just want to protect my baby girl." He uttered looking at his daughter. Caroline smiled sweetly as Emma looked at her dad with watery eyes.

"I know dad and I love you for that but sometimes you pass being overprotective." She joked giving him a tight hug. Klaus chuckled.

"I would know." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "But I loved that he cared for me."

"I would do anything for my girls and my boy." Klaus stated giving her daughter a kiss on her temple before pulling away.

"And we would do anything for you dad." Zachery said beating Emma on the comment.

"So will she be able to leave with me to New York?" Jake asked with lots of hope. Klaus shook his head.

"No, because I give her permission to go to LA with her brother and so they can stay in their mansion." Klaus answered receiving a loud shriek from Emma and wide eyes from Zach.

"You are giving us the mansion!?" Emma questioned in disbelief.

"Of course—I want the best for my children." He replied. Zach and Emma rushed towards their dad to attack him with a great hug.

"So, no New York, huh?" Jake asked disappointed. Emma turned to look at him with a smile.

"No New York, but yes with LA." She replied grabbing his hand. Jake looked at her confused.

"You are asking me to move with you to LA?"

"Yes, you dummy." She answered giving him a decent kiss on his cheek.

"We are going to LA!" Zach exclaimed raising his hands in the air. Jake and Emma copied his movements as they yelled out 'whoo!'.

**2 years later, Christmas Eve**

"Where are they?" Caroline asked Klaus as she paced back and forth in the diner room. Everyone was already seated to eat but Emma, Zach, Kyle, Derek and Jake were not even home yet. "They should be here by now."

"Calm down aunt Care." Katelynn said. "They might be stuck in traffic."

"Yeah, aunt blondie." Alyssa added. "No need to worry."

"I want to see my baby." Bonnie called out.

"Me too, I miss Derek way too much." Rebekah stated leaning on Stefan. Klaus then walked towards Caroline giving her a comforting hug.

"They will-"

"Mother we're home!" They heard Kyle sing as the door opened. Bonnie quickly stood up and she rushed towards him giving him a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She cried out. Derek then entered as Rebekah attacked him as well as tears began to pour out of her. Emma then was next holding hands with Jake. Klaus quickly gave him a stern stare and he pulled away leaving her to re-unite with her parents.

"My Ems, you look so big." Caroline said as she hogged her from Klaus.

"Love, are you going to let me give my own daughter a hug?" He asked with a smirk. Then Zach entered.

"Ah, my boy Zachery. Come here and give your-" He paused as he saw that he didn't come alone. He entered with a girl. (She looks like the old Miley Cyrus when she had long hair.) "My love, Zachery has brought a girl." Klaus whispered to Caroline. In that instant she pulled away from Emma giving her some time to breath and then she looked towards Zach.

"Zachy!" She exclaimed as she ran towards him. She began to fill him up with kisses on the cheek.

"Zach, who's this whore?" The girl snapped placing her hands on her hips. Everyone's eyes widened since they knew that you shouldn't mess with Caroline when she is being maternal.

"Big mistake Nicole, big mistake." Kyle teased shaking his head. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to let any whore just come up to my boyfriend and start to kiss his whole face when I'm standing here!" She exclaimed glaring at Caroline. Klaus smirked, just wanting to test something. He walked towards them and then he turned Caroline to face him.

"Don't mind her my love. She doesn't understand." He stated before giving her a passionate kiss. All the kids, nieces and nephews groaned.

"Seriously dad, in front of us!?" Emma stated in disgust.

"Uncle Nik's still got it." Kyle said while clapping his hands.

"Dad?" Nicole questioned confused.

"Yeah and mom didn't even stop him." Emma complained at seeing her mother smirk.

"Mom?" Nicole added. Zachery rolled his eyes.

"Nicole I would like you to meet my loving parents." Zach said grabbing her hand again. "Mom and dad this is my girlfriend Nicole."

"Oh my." Nicole gasped as she covered her mouth. "I'm-I'm so so sorry Mrs. Mikaelson." She apologized with fear in her eyes. "I didn't know you were his mother, you just look so young and-"

"Its ok, honey and I know I do look young. Zachery." Caroline looked at her son with anger, for not telling them to be prepared.

"Its fine mom, she knows about everything and she's ok with it. I forgot to tell her that you were turned when you were 25, I'm sorry." Zachery said giving them a sly smile.

"Well don't worry Nicole, Blondie is used to being called a whore." Damon joked receiving a glare from Caroline making him go down on his knees. "AH! I'm sorry I was joking." He yelled.

"Yeah, well that has been 4 times this day Damon and I just had to give you a headache." Caroline replied with a grin, releasing him from her spell.

"And that is what happens when you anger mom." Zachery teased.

"Um—is this something usual?" Nicole asked Zach.

"Yes." Everyone replied as they began to chuckle.

"But don't worry honey, you will get used to it." Caroline said in a soothing voice before turning around. "Ok let's all eat now." She ordered. They all got ready and then they took their usual seats, just adding one more for the new addition to the family.

"So, who wants blood in their wine?" Kol asked taking a blood bag out.

"Uncle Kol!" Zachery exclaimed not too pleased with that idea.

"What?"

"No blood, Nicole is still not used to our type of eating and she might feel-"

"I'm fine Zach. Its their nature and they have to drink it, don't worry." She interrupted.

"See, Zach be cool like your girlfriend." Kyle teased as he rose his wine glass. Kyle was turned into a vampire exactly a year ago. It was his Christmas wish and he got it.

"Alright enough Kyle, behave yourself." Bonnie scolded.

"Ok, I want to ask something." Derek spoke. "Am I getting my Christmas wish today?" He asked. Rebekah sighed as Stefan patted his back.

"Are you sure that you want to be a vampire son?" Stefan asked.

"More than ever." He replied.

"But you won't be able to be a father and bring me grandchildren." Rebekah complained.

"Mom I can work it out. I can adopt and everything will work out fine. I mean Carey and I are doing ok, and we have talked about me becoming a vampire, so I'm ready to go. Just need you or dad to turn me." He explained. Derek did have a girlfriend of 2 years but since she lived with them all the time she had to go to her parents every holiday. The family has only seen her various times.

"We will think about it, here until midnight." Stefan said ending the argument.

"Kyle, now that we are talking about girlfriends, don't you have one?" Katelynn asked her brother. Katelynn had a boyfriend but she was afraid to tell her dad and her brother knowing how protective they were over her.

"Of course not little sister. I'm perfectly fine with the single life." He answered with a smirk.

"You are just like Kol. That is incredible." Rebekah stated sarcastically.

"Oh come on aunt Bekah, its not that bad. I'm not just tied down to one woman and I won't ever have problems." He bragged taking a sip of his wine.

"Unbelievable. You have completely brain washed our children Kol!" Bonnie exclaimed slightly slapping him on the chest. "Now not even Katelynn will have a boyfriend."

"What? She has a boyfriend since 5 months ago aunt Bonnie." Alyssa intervened as Katelynn gave her a death stare.

"What?!" Kol and Kyle yelled as they stood up from their chairs.

"Thanks Alyssa!" Katelynn stated sarcastically. "Yes, I have a boyfriend no big deal." She said dismissively wanting her dad and brother to forget about it.

"No big deal! No big deal Katelynn! You have a bloody boyfriend that we don't know about!" He exclaimed as his vampire features began to show.

"Katelynn why didn't you tell us?" Kyle asked.

"Mom! Tell dad to calm down." Katelynn cried out, ignoring Kyle's comment.

"Kol for heaven's sakes, she only has a boyfriend it isn't the end of the world." She said touching his arm to try to see if he would calm down. Kol just shrugged her off.

"Tell me who is that boy!" He growled.

"No dad, you are going to kill him!" Katelynn replied while shaking her head. Kol pressed him lips as he clenched his fists. In that moment the guys new that they had to do something. Klaus stood up and he went to grab Kol as he pulled him away from everyone.

"Kol!" He yelled in his face. "Calm the fuck down!"

"How can I when my daughter is dating some arse behind my back!" He replied.

"Just relax." Bonnie told him. "I don't want to hurt you honey." Kol closed his eyes and then he breathed in and out various times until his fangs disappeared along with the veins under his eyes.

"I seriously picked the wrongest day to bring you to meet my family." Zach commented as he dropped his sight while shaking his head. Nicole chuckled slightly as she rubbed his back comforting him.

"Its ok, I was bound to see your family break sooner or later." She whispered in his ear.

"Are you better?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Yes, now let me go." He stated. Klaus released him and then he walked towards his daughter. "Kate, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew you would react like this." She replied.

"Well it was still wrong sweety." He said giving her a stern look.

"I know daddy and I'm sorry, really." She apologized as she stood up and she gave him a hug.

"So, when are we meeting him?" Kyle asked giving her a smirk.

"Yes, when are we meeting the boy?" Kol questioned pulling away from the hug.

"I'm not quite sure, but I hope that when I do bring him home, that he will be respected." Katelynn said with an eye roll.

**2 Years later**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced with a huge grin. Emma had tears in her eyes as Jake cupped her face and he kissed her passionately. The crowd cheered for the newly weds and Caroline cried for her daughter.

"My baby has grown up." She told Klaus.

"Yes, she has, but if that boy ever hurts her, I swear I will-"

"Oh come on Nik, can you just be happy for once." Caroline teased. "Its her wedding day, think positive."

"Of course love, just like I remember our wedding day." He said putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "You looked so cute in your white gown."

"Oh so I looked cute?" Caroline questioned turning to look at him with a disapproving look.

"You most certainly did, and absolutely hot." He added getting closer to give her a kiss. Caroline giggled.

"Well you weren't that far away Mr. Mikaelson." She whispered before giving him a kiss. Then they noticed that the people were starting to leave which meant that the couple were already out. Caroline smiled before pulling away and taking his hand with hers and leading him outside.

"To the happy couple." Elena called out. Then everyone cheered again as they kissed.

"Ok, ok leave all the kisses and the smooching for the honey moon. You are kissing a former Mikaelson Sanler."Zach teased as he hugged his pregnant fiance.

"So, I don't want to say that I want to get drunk, but I would like to know when are we going to the reception?" Kyle asked as people chuckled.

"We should go!" Damon urged wanting to have fun.

"This will be an interesting night." Elena added with a smile.

"Well, Jake, Emma this is where your lives really begin. I hope you enjoy it and if you ever want to turn just visit us. We will be in the same place as always." Caroline told her daughter before giving her a hug. "I love you and I hope you live a happy life with Jake."

"Jake I hope you treat her with respect. She is my little girl and any bad thing that I hear that you did to her I swear that I will-"

"Dad!" Emma interrupted. "Don't threaten my husband."

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to protect you." He defended. Emma smiled at him before giving him a hug.

"You know that I love you for protecting me, but there has to be limits dad. I love you, you know." She said.

"I know sweetheart, I'll miss you." He replied keeping her in the hug for a while.

"Me too dad. But you are always welcome to visit me, we won't mind." She added. Klaus chuckled before he pulled away.

"Ok love." He answered and then Emma went back to her husband.

"We should head to the reception." She told her parents. Caroline and Klaus nodded and then Emma left towards her limo with her husband.

"A new life begins." Caroline sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Indeed it does, for both our children." Klaus added giving her a kiss on her temple.

"Let's hope the best comes out of this." Caroline says with a chuckle.

"Oh I hope it does." Klaus uttered before they both left towards their car.

**A/N: The End! I really had fun writing this story for you guys and I hope that you all take time to read my next fan fics, _BETWEEN LOVE AND SACRIFICE, _and, _THE DEALS WE MAKE. _I hope you like them and review for the last chapter! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
